


Season Six: Changes

by MissShawnaAlice



Series: Rescue Special Ops Fan Seasons [3]
Category: Rescue: Special Ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShawnaAlice/pseuds/MissShawnaAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from the two previous season, life at RSO HQ is getting more complex and complicated as they deal with family drama, real life, and the intense adrenaline rush of saving lives. Join the RSO team on their latest venture in Season Six: Changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: New Years

**_ Episode 6.1 – New Year's Eve _ **

"Stay here, listen to what Fiona and Shane say, and be good for them, okay?" Said Kate to her two younger sisters. They both nodded, armed with their backpacks and sleeping bags. Fiona and Shane had offered to take the girls for New Year's Eve, so Kate and Lachie could head out to celebrate the New Year together. Lachie hugged Fiona, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this," he whispered. Fiona nodded to him.

"We've got all the kids tonight; Mikayla, Eli, Riley and James. Emily and Rachel will be easy in comparison," said Fiona, laughing. Shane came downstairs, Michelle with him.

"Oh. I thought you guys were James. Sorry," said Michelle.

"It's all good Michelle, we're just dropping Emily and Rachel over for the night. Lachie's taking me out." Kate was excited, but couldn't help feeling her father's situation was putting a dampener on the night. Lachie kissed her forehead, and crouched down to Rachel and Emily's level.

"You be good for Uncle Shane and Aunty Fiona, 'kay?" Emily nodded at him. She was still silent, saying something occasionally, but was otherwise non-verbal. Neither Kate nor her teachers had any idea as to why she was still silent, and as a result, was now attending therapy.

"Okay Uncle Lachie," said Rachel, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her, then tickled her ribs. Kate touched him on the shoulder.

"Babe, we need to go. We'll be late otherwise," Kate said. Lachie stood up, smiled at his father and stepmother, and left with Kate in tow.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" She asked. The plans had mostly been kept a secret from her, no-one telling her anything. She had a feeling they all knew what was going on anyway. Lachie held her hand, as he drove.

"Don't worry. Tonight's all about you, spending time with you, and letting you have a little more adult time. Fiona and Shane can deal with Emily and Rachel, after all, Dad dealt with the three of us Gallagher's. That's no easy task," said Lachie, smiling. He pulled onto the highway, heading into Central Sydney. Kate watched as the buildings passed them, casting tall shadows over the warm evening. The night felt perfect for New Year's Eve, and she was grateful that Lachie had thought to spend the night just with her. In other year's, he'd spent New Year's with army friends, and once with Chase and Dean, although, after that night, he swore he would never do such a thing again. He pulled up in front of a restaurant, and a valet opened his door, his partner opening Kate's door and assisting her. Lachie came around and took her arm.

"What are we doing?" She asked, almost laughing.

"I booked us dinner here, and then we're going to Hyde Park to watch some bands, and wait to watch some fireworks. Is that okay by you?" He asked. Kate smiled at him, and leant her head on his arm.

"It sounds amazing."

* * *

"Jordan, hurry up! Honestly, you take more time to get ready than I do," said Heidi, tapping her foot impatiently in the living room. Jordan came out, dressed casually.

"That's what you were wearing this morning! What took you so long?" She asked.

"I had to find the right shirt," he said casually. Heidi shook her head.

"And you complain about how long I take in the bathroom. You're one to talk." He laughed at her, and they walked out the door. They weren't far away from the station, and they were heading into Sydney to watch the New Year's Eve fireworks. Heidi stumbled a little on the path, and Jordan grabbed her arm, pulling her back up.

"Watch yourself there Heidi." She smiled at him, and they walked down the road holding hands.

"What's your resolution?" She asked, swinging his arm.

"I think, my resolution, is to be the best husband I can be, and the coolest Dad around to our kid." He kissed her on the nose, and she laughed.

"What about you? What's yours?" He asked. She tilted her head to the side, feigning deep thought.

"I think… I resolve not to let my temper get the better of me. Especially if Chase is station co-ordinator. He's got so much more opportunity to mess with us now," said Heidi.

"I don't think he would though babe," said Jordan, paying for their train tickets.

"I know. I also resolve to be a better wife to you. I know this year hasn't been the best for us, and I don't want next year to be the same." Their train pulled up to the station, and they climbed in.

"I think part of that has been my fault you know Heidi-ho. Don't worry about it. We're here now," he said, kissing her again. She pulled back, and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

* * *

"Okay Chase, my eyes are still closed. Where are we going?" She asked, laughing at him. He took off her blindfold with flourish.

"Your favourite restaurant. Izzy went out with your brother for the evening, and Dad and Fiona were more than happy to take the kids for the night. They've got everyone tonight, including Emily and Rachel." Jess pulled Chase down, and kissed him.

"Only you would think about this. I've been wanting to come back here for weeks, and you've all been too busy to get here," said Jess, looking at her favourite Chinese restaurant. Usually when they went out with the team, they usually headed to an Italian restaurant, or even a Mexican restaurant; Heidi, Jordan, Vince and Kate all preferred it, and the Gallagher boys and Lara didn't usually care as long as they got to go out. Chase wheeled her up the ramp and inside to their usual table.

"Well, I thought that New Year would be perfect to revisit this place. So much has happened for us this year, and I remembered that you loved this restaurant. I thought it would be nice to come to the place where we had our first real date," said Chase, blushing a little.

"Chase! Are you blushing?" Said Jess playfully, shoving his arm.

"No! No, I'm not," he said defensively. She laid a gentle hand on his, giving it a light squeeze.

"It's okay Chase. I know what you're trying to say, and don't worry. I feel the same."

* * *

Andy walked into the already crowded pub, searching for her friend.

"Andrea! Over here!" She caught sight of Jillian, her flatmate, and made her way through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey, glad you finally got here! It seems like every time we want to go out for a drink, you're out and busy with work." Jillian was exuberant, overly exuberant.

"I'm off work, but we're all on call. You know what New Year's Eve is like," said Andy, accepting the cocktail that Jill had ordered her.

"Yeah, I'm on call as well. Sometimes it sucks being a nurse," commented Jill, throwing back her drink.

"So tell me, how's work been?" Asked Jillian.

"Oh, you know. We've had a reshuffle of people since I started working there," said Andy, sipping her drink.

"Oh?" Asked Jillian. Andy and Jill didn't usually get the chance to catch up; their work hours were too different, and they only usually caught up with each other for a few brief moments.

"Well, Vince Marchello had a stroke a few weeks ago, and he's still in the hospital. We had an accident almost six months ago, and Chase Gallagher was put out of commission after an impalement in his shoulder." Jill swallowed her drink quickly.

"I remember that! We were talking about it for ages at the nurses' station, because he was such a hottie, but in really bad shape. He can't work anymore?" Asked Jill.

"Well, he officially took over Vince Marchello's job a fortnight ago, and is now the station co-ordinator. Cam Jackson, along with Jess Turner, now manage the sta…" Jill cut her off.

"You mean,  _the_  Cam Jackson? He comes into therapy every week, and I could literally marry the guy next week. Isn't he the one who fell off the side of that building a few years ago? A part of that Queensland rescue group, LifeBlood?" Andy nodded her head.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he's single Jill." Jill nearly upset her drink as her pager went off in her pocket. She pulled it out, and groaned.

"I'm so sorry And, I've got to go." Andy waved her down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll probably have a few more drinks, and then catch a train home," said Andy amicably. Jill hugged her.

"Thanks Andy. I'll catch you at home, yeah?" Andy nodded, and Jill skipped out the door. Andy sipped her drink, and felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She leant down to get it out of her bag, and felt somebody brush past her. She got up quickly, looking for who it was, but didn't see anyone. She finished her drink, and left the bar, heading for the train. She felt light-headed, the world blurring in front of her. She managed to get her ticket and get to the station, but that's all she remembered before the lights blacked out…

* * *

Fiona settled Mikayla into her crib. Eli and Riley were sharing tonight, and both were asleep peacefully, Riley's thumb firmly inside his mouth. Fiona smiled at him, admiring how cute he looked. She heard the door open, and turned around.

"Is Rachel up here?" Shane whispered. Fiona shook her head.

"No." She followed him outside the study, closing the door with a soft click. She had the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen bench so she could hear them crying.

"I can't find her," said Shane, a little louder now.

"Don't worry. She'll be around somewhere. We do own a massive house dear. Maybe she's with Michelle and James, or she's fallen asleep somewhere. Did you ask Emily?" Suggested Fiona.

"I'll check Michelle and James; can you ask Emily?" Fiona nodded to him, and continued on down the stairs. Emily was sitting on the lounge, staring at the television blankly. The nine o'clock fireworks were just about finished on the channel she was watching. Fiona tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Emily, have you seen Rachel?" Emily shook her head, and returned to watching TV. Fiona felt the fear start to grow in the put of her stomach. Shane came back downstairs, Michelle in tow.

"We haven't seen Rachel since eight, when we finished our movie upstairs. She was sitting with us, and I dozed off. James fell asleep at seven-thirty, and I haven't really seen her since then." Michelle glanced from Fiona to Shane, and back again.

"I hate to do this to them, but I think we need help finding her. I don't know what she's like, but she promised Lachie and Kate that she would behave." Shane nodded his agreement to Fiona.

"Ring Dean and Lara, and get Chase and Jess back here."

* * *

Lachie and Kate finished dinner early, and sauntered down to the stage. Kate hugged her man close, enjoying every minute with him.

"This is the perfect way to spend New Year's Eve," she said as they walked along the path.

"I wanted something for you. You're doing so much to help Rachel and Emily, I wanted you to have a night out, as an adult having fun, not having to look after her two younger sisters." Kate nodded.

"It's been hard. Sammy doesn't understand what's going on, and Dad's still in a coma, and Sam's confused. He's convinced he did something wrong, and that's why Dad won't come see him. Sandra's trying her hardest to work with him, but he's become really difficult. And then there's Emily. Her therapist says that she's not speaking because of the trauma that happened to her and Rachel when they were staying with Vanessa, and that it's just a coping mechanism. Her teacher's at school were concerned that she wasn't going to keep up with her class work if she wasn't talking, but she's actually excelling. They're talking about a scholarship into a private school, and skipping her ahead a grade." Lachie was impressed. They stopped at the entrance to the park.

"Looks crowded in there," said Kate, slightly hesitant.

"It will be crowded no matter where we go. Come on," said Lachie, dragging her into the mass of people. Drunk party-goers crowded the stage area, trying to get closer to the band that was playing. Kate was laughing hard by the time they got up near the stage, and the lead vocalist pulled her up on stage.

"Are you ready Australia?" Screamed the vocalist. The crowd cheered.

"Countdown into the New Year!" Came the cry. Lachie checked his watch. Less than a minute to go until midnight. The crowd started winding themselves up.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3! 2! 1!" The fireworks exploded, lighting the whole entire bay area, and the Harbour Bridge lit up like a Christmas tree. The New Year was brought in with style, and the band started to play again. Kate was swamped by other people as the band allowed members of the audience to come up on stage to dance.

"Lachie? What are you doing here?" Came a voice, cutting through the crowd. Heidi pulled Jordan forward, and stood in front of him.

"Brought Kate out for a night, left the girls with Dad and Fiona, and went to dinner together." Jordan sniggered.

"Lach, you're turning into a romantic mate," said Jordan, slapping him on the back. Heidi whacked Jordan on the shoulder.

"At least he's trying," she said. He tickled her in the ribs, and she squirmed. Lachie laughed with them, and then stopped, tilting his head to the side.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Heidi and Jordan stopped.

"Hear what?" They asked in unison. An ominous creak sounded from the stage, and everything seemed to slow down as Lachie, Jordan and Heidi turned to face the stage. It creaked again, louder this time, before giving way under the weight of the many dancers. The stage crumpled like it was made of paper, collapsing inward, bodies toppling like children's blocks. Then time sped up, and people in the crowd started screaming hysterically. Lachie and Jordan charged through the crowd, trying to get to the unstable stage area. It was a mess, poles, boards, electrical wiring everywhere. Lachie could already hear sirens echoing through the city, and he hoped they were coming to them. Jordan turned to Heidi.

"Who's the unit on call tonight?" He asked.

"We were supposed to be, but Chase changed shifts with North Strathfield. I'm ringing Cam now, and we'll get them out here." Lachie started pulling off the rubble, and Jordan pulled him back.

"Lachie, we've got to wait for North to get here. You make that anymore unstable, we won't be able to get anybody out." Lachie fought Jordan for a few more moments, and then ceased. He looked around for Heidi, and then looked at Jordan.

"Where's Heidi?" He asked suspiciously. Jordan cast his eyes around, but couldn't see her.

"She was here a moment ago, I swear! Heidi?" Jordan released his grip on Lachie for a second, and Lachie leapt forward onto the debris. He was desperate to find Kate, make sure she was okay, reassure himself.

"Kate! KATE!"

* * *

Dean and Lara were curled up on the couch together, watching a movie together. When Shane and Fiona had been asked by Chase to take Eli and Riley, they'd offered to take Mikayla for the night as well. Dean had jumped at the chance, eager to be able to spend the night with Lara. He didn't even know what they were watching, but he was just happy to be here with her. Any other year, it would have been a station party, or he would have gone to Shane and Fiona's. The phone started to ring in the kitchen, and he shifted Lara off his chest. She woke up a little. It was well and truly after midnight, and Dean wondered who could be ringing this late.

"Hello?"

"Dean, we can't find Rachel. We need your help," said Shane frantically. Dean's call waiting beeped in his ear.

"Hang on a second Dad, I've got another call." Dean changed lines. Lara came out into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Dean.

"Hello?"

"It's Lachie. We need you guys out here near the harbour bridge, we've had a stage collapse," Lachie said breathlessly into the phone.

"Lachie, North Strathfield is on call, not us," said Dean wearily. He covered the receiver.

"Go and get dressed; we've got to head over to Dad's." Lara nodded and padded out of the kitchen.

"Dean, Kate is in there, and…" Dean cut him off.

"Lachie, I'm between a rock and a hard place here." Dean sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Look, I want to come and help you Lachie, I really do, but I need to go and help Dad. I'm sorry Lachie. I'll ring North and tell them to hurry up." Dean hung up, and returned to Shane's line.

"Dad, Lara and I are on our way. We'll be there in five minutes." Dean hung up as Lara came back.

"What's going on?" She asked. He tossed her his phone, and headed towards the bedroom, Lara in tow.

"Rachel's gone missing from Dad's place, and Lachie rang to say that he wanted our help. A stage has collapsed at the harbour party." He reached inside the wardrobe and pulled on a t-shirt, grabbing his shorts.

"Isn't Strathfield on call?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Can you ring them, tell them to hurry up? I've told Lachie we're not going, and it'll be logged as theirs." Lara dialled as Dean ducked into the bathroom, pulling on his shorts. She spoke to them quickly, and then hung up. Dean flew past her, and they both ran out to Dean's four-wheel drive.

"How does a seven-year old go missing?" Asked Lara, holding onto the side of the door.

"I don't know, but I imagine that we're going to find out," said Dean, focussing on the road. Drunks wandered the streets, still celebrating. He pulled up in front of Shane's, and noted Chase's car out the front.

"Dad's called Chase as well," he commented, stepping up the driveway. Fiona opened the door, and ushered them inside.

"Dean, thank god you're here," said Shane, thundering down the stairs.

"How long has she been missing?" Asked Dean.

"We didn't notice she was gone until after nine, and then it's taken us three hours to actually check the house, make sure she's not hiding in another room or anything. I just don't know where to look anymore," answered Fiona, feeling a little stressed. Jess was over with Emily. Em was whispering into Jess's ear.

"Have you checked the creek behind the house?" Shane shook his head.

"Right. Lara, I want you to drive over to Kate's house, check there. Chase, can you walk up the street, see if she's out there somewhere? Dad and I will check the creek at the back. We need to find her."

* * *

Heidi locked herself into the cubicle in the bathrooms. She had felt this coming, had desperately willed it away, but it happened again. She felt her emotions go into overdrive as she started sobbing. She'd lost her baby again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 _Where are you?_  It was Jordan. She had no idea how to break this to him, and decided to just come out and tell him. She dialled him, her hands shaking. He picked up on the first ring.

"Heidi, where are you?" He asked. She felt her voice catch in her throat.

"I'm… I'm in the bathrooms. Jordan, please, don't be angry," she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Heidi, what are you going on about?" He moved away from the rescue in progress. Lachie glared at him, and continued attending the patient he was with.

"Jordan, I lost the baby." He glanced around for the bathrooms, and after spotting them, sprinted towards them.

"Heidi, I'm coming to you. Meet me outside," he said, ending the call. He skidded to a halt outside the restrooms, and she came out, mascara running down her cheeks, eyes red. Right then he didn't care if there was a rescue was on. All he cared about was Heidi, and he wrapped his strong arms around her as she shook with tears.

"Jordan, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lachie left his patient with an ambulance officer, darting back amongst the injured patrons.

"Kate!" He yelled. He was becoming more certain now that he wouldn't find her alive under all the debris. He worked with another RSO officer, Kevin, plucking patients out, treating them and moving them out. He was desperate to find her, make sure she was okay. Kevin pulled a blonde girl out from where she was trapped, and Lachie started towards her, before realising that it wasn't Kate. He shook his head as he thought about Jordan leaving them. Heidi was a grown woman; she probably had to go to the bathroom, or was helping someone else.

"Lachie mate. There's a girl pinned over here, I need your help getting her assessed and then out of here." Lachie nodded, picking his way over the broken stage. He looked down at their patient.

"Kate!"

Lachie jumped down, and glanced at Kevin.

"What's her status?" He asked.

"Pretty good. No broken bones, just a possible concussion." Kate smiled weakly at Lachie.

"I'm so sor…" He cut her off.

"It's not your fault. You didn't make the stage collapse," said Lachie, jesting with her. He looked over at the collapsed stage, and directed Kevin as to where to put the supports. Kevin lifted up the debris, and Lachie slid Kate out carefully. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close.

"I thought I wasn't going to find you tonight," he whispered into her hair. She nodded.

"Do you mind if we just go home?" She asked quietly. Lachie helped her out of the collapsed stage, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her forward. Kate wanted to burst into tears. A night out with Lachie had been ruined. She looked up at him, and he seemed distracted.

"What?" She asked.

"Jordan and Heidi were here earlier, and when the stage collapsed, Heidi disappeared. Jordan went looking for her I think." Kate glanced up.

"Is that Heidi and Jordan over there?" She asked, pointing towards the bathrooms. Lachie nodded and grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her over to where Heidi and Jordan were standing. As they neared them, Kate noticed Heidi's tears, and slowed down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lachie, matching her speed.

"Heidi's upset. Maybe… maybe we shouldn't go over there." Jordan saw them, and waved them away.

"See?" Said Kate. Lachie nodded, and they went around them. Lachie kissed the top of Kate's head.

"You're very observant. Remind me to watch what I say around you," he joked. Kate poked him in the ribs.

"Don't be like that," she said, leaning into his side. She realised how tired she actually was, and was glad that Lachie was with her.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Heidi felt shattered. She finally stopped crying into Jordan's shoulder, and pulled out a tissue from her handbag. He rubbed her back gently, and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," said Jordan, wrapping an arm around her. Heidi hiccupped.

"I wanted this so badly, and I thought it was actually going to happen this time." Heidi tried to hold back the tears again. Jordan wanted to be able to take her pain away, make things easier for her.

"I need Michelle," she said quietly.

"Okay, we'll go to her now," said Jordan, pulling out his phone. He messaged Michelle.

 _Urgent problem, need your help._  He flagged down a cab, not wanting to take Heidi on the train. She slid across the seat, and Jordan climbed in next to her. He put an arm out, and she leant back against his chest. Her heart felt shattered, a million pieces fallen. He gave the address to the driver, and pulled out his phone as it vibrated with Michelle's response.

 _Bring her here, but we're going to send you out to find Rachel. Heidi will be fine with Fiona and I._  Jordan felt like he had missed something.

 _What happened to Rachel?_  He responded. Heidi sniffled into his shirt as their driver struggled to deal with the difficult task of navigating the revellers.

 _Wish I could tell you. She just disappeared._  Jordan debated whether to go to Michelle or not, but Heidi had asked for her. He stuck with his decision, and settled back into his seat, stroking Heidi's hair. She was settling a little more now, but Jordan knew it would be a while before she was back to her old fiery self. He watched as they made their way through back streets, finally stopping at Shane and Fiona's house. He helped Heidi out, and paid the cab driver extra. He put his arm around her waist, and walked her up the driveway. Michelle was waiting at the door, light dressing gown on. She wordlessly put her arms out to Heidi, and Heidi fell into them, the tears falling freer. Michelle rubbed her back, and then led her inside, Jordan following awkwardly. She sat Heidi down on the lounge, and motioned for Jordan to come into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper.

"She lost the baby." Michelle's face echoed his sadness.

"Jordan, I'm sorry…" He held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't. Worry about Heidi at the moment. Where do you want me to go?"

"Lara's gone over to check Kate's house, Chase is wandering the street, and Dean and Shane have gone down to check the creek. I haven't heard from any of them yet." Michelle's phone beeped, and she glanced at the message.

"Scratch that; she's not at Kate's house. Join Chase while he's checking the street. Last check in he was about halfway up on this side." Jordan nodded, and headed out of the house. Michelle made tea, and took the tray over to Heidi. She gave a motherly glance at her. Heidi was her strong-willed team member, and it took a lot to shake her. Michelle knew how much this baby would have meant to Heidi.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Michelle, sipping her tea.

"I just… I wanted this baby so much. Jordan was finally ready to be a father, I was ready to become a mum. It felt like everything was falling into place, like it was meant to be… And then tonight happened. It's not fair," said Heidi, breaking down again. Michelle was quiet, rubbing Heidi's back.

"I know it isn't fair Heidi. I'm so sorry for you, and I wish there was something I could do for you." Heidi gulped and nodded, and stared down at her mug. She desperately wanted to go home, take a shower, and sleep the rest of this day away. She glanced around, looking for Jordan.

"Where's Jordan?" She asked, confused.

"He's helping the others look for Rachel. She went missing earlier tonight, and we couldn't find her. I asked Jordan if he could help Chase canvas the houses in the street, see if they can find her. Fiona's upstairs with the twins and Mikky, and Jess is asleep in the study on one of the guest beds." Heidi nodded, quiet with her own inner turmoil.

"It'll be okay Heidi." Chase burst through the door, Jordan behind him, Rachel limp in his arms.

"We found her!" Jordan set Rachel down on the lounge, Heidi and Michelle jumping out of the way. Her knees were scraped up, and she looked pale. Jordan checked over all her vitals.

"She's breathing, her pulse is a bit thready," he said, feeling her wrist.

"Where did you find her?" Asked Michelle, stroking back Rachel's damp hair.

"She was in the bushes down the road," said Chase, standing back. He glanced over at Heidi.

"Hey, what's…?" Michelle cut him off.

"Can you go and get Dean and your Dad? They're still down at the creek." Heidi threw a grateful glance at Michelle. She didn't want to deal with questions just yet, though she knew she would have to eventually. Chase left the house, slightly confused.

"Has anyone rung Kate yet?" Asked Jordan.

"I'll ring them now," said Michelle. She dialled Lachie's number, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Lachie Gallagher speaking," he answered.

"Lachie, it's Michelle. Can you bring Kate over? We've had a bit of an incident with Rachel, and we might need her here." Lachie inhaled sharply.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up, and Michelle returned her phone to the counter.

"They're coming over now." Rachel started seizing on the couch, and Jordan loosened her clothing.

"Did she hit her head?" Asked Michelle, concerned. Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." Michelle heard a knock on the door, and opened it up. Kate and Lachie stepped inside.

"What's going on?" Asked Kate, leaving Lachie's side. She rushed around to where Jordan was crouching next to Rachel. She noted the scrapes on her knees.

"What happened?" Asked Kate, supporting her sister as her seizure ended.

"We're not sure. She just disappeared around eight, and we only just found her," said Michelle quickly. Kate slapped the couch in frustration.

"Vanessa!" Everyone in the room looked at her.

"What?" Asked Heidi. Jordan had moved away from Rachel, and was standing with Heidi now.

"Rachel's medical alert bracelet is missing, and I didn't think anything of it. Rachel's an epileptic, and sometimes takes herself off when she's going to have a seizure. I didn't even think to tell you guys, because she hasn't had one in a while, but the fireworks probably set her off." Rachel's eyes fluttered, and Kate stroked her hair back.

"Hey Rach," she said softly. Rachel stared at Kate, and burst into tears. Kate bundled her up, pulling her close. She looked up at Lachie.

"Can you get Emily? I think we'll take them home." Lachie nodded, and walked upstairs to where Emily was asleep. Fiona met him at the door.

"Did they find her?" He nodded.

"Good. Is she alright?"

"I think so. Kate wants to take them both home, so she asked me to come up and get Em and their backpacks." Fiona nodded, and handed him the two bags, and led him into the guest room. Emily was asleep on the bed, peaceful. Lachie scooped her up, pulling her close to him, and then walked down the stairs carefully with her. Chase followed him out to his car, and opened the door for him. Lachie smiled at his baby brother as he slid Emily onto the back seat, and buckled her up. She continued sleeping, undisturbed.

"Thanks Chase," said Lachie, giving his brother a friendly slap on the back. Kate came out, struggling a little with Rachel. Lachie rushed up to her, and took the dozing Rachel off Kate, and motioned for her to open the door. She did so quietly, and Lachie put Rachel on the back seat.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Asked Lachie. Kate nodded, looking at her half-sister.

"She'll be fine. She'll sleep well tonight though." Kate wrapped her arms around Lachie, and buried her face in his chest.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to have you?"

* * *

Jordan and Heidi left soon after Lachie, Kate and the girls did. Heidi still felt fragile, like the lightest wind would blow her over. Chase drove them home, the trip quiet, the silence almost unbearable. He dropped them outside their door, and pulled away quickly. Jordan fumbled for the keys, and unlocked the house. Heidi dropped her bag inside the front door and headed straight to the bedroom. She picked up her pyjama's and things, and then locked herself in the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stood under the pounding spray. Life didn't feel fair anymore. She wanted this baby so badly that it hurt, and now it had been snatched away. The scalding spray burned her, but didn't hurt as much as her heart did right then. She sat on the shower floor, leant against the wall, and cried. Jordan heard her from the bedroom, her cries echoing his own pain. He wanted this baby too, but nowhere near as much as Heidi did. She was in so much pain now, and Jordan didn't know what to do to help her. An hour later, she finally came out of the bathroom, eyes red, hair fluffy. He held out his arms wordlessly, and Heidi fell onto the bed, lying on his chest. He stroked her hair, pulling the sheet up, just being with her. She fell asleep to the sound of Jordan's heartbeat, and Jordan just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Everyone else who he had ever seen trying to have kids seemed to have it so easy, and yet Heidi had miscarried three times. One he didn't know about, once after they'd talked about having kids and he'd said no, and now. He kissed her forehead, wishing that there was some way he could make it easier for her. He had wanted this so badly for her, and it seemed too easily snatched away from her. He lay there for another hour before finally drifting off…

 _You'll never be a mother, never be good enough to have kids, never be worth it. Stop and take a look at yourself…_  Heidi woke up screaming. Jordan woke up too, and pulled her close as she started sobbing.

"Shh… It's alright."

* * *

Andy woke up in the bushes, confused. She couldn't remember how she got there, or why she was there. She got up, and dusted herself down. Her mouth felt gritty, and she had a killer headache. Her phone rang in her pocket, and she was surprised it was still there. She answered it.

"Andy? Where the hell are you? I thought you would be back by now!" Demanded Jill. Andy held the phone away from her ear, Jill's voice piercing her sore head. Andy wanted to burst into tears.

"I don't know where I am," said Andy, a little frightened. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"What do you mean? Andy, what's going on?" Asked Jill, concerned now.

"I don't even know what time it is," said Andy tearfully. She wandered out into the street, looking for a street sign, anything.

"Andy, what did you do?" Asked Jill, grabbing her keys.

"Jill, I think I'm in Bankstown somewhere. How did I get here?" Asked Andy, fearing a little for her own safety. In the distance, she heard fireworks still going off, revellers still enjoying their evening.

"Andy, stay on the phone, I'm coming to you now. What can you see around you?" Jill connected her phone to her Bluetooth, and sped out of her driveway, taking the M5 to Bankstown.

"I'm near the airport here, I can see the sign just down the road." Jill hit the accelerator.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes Andy." Andy was quiet, fear holding her back. She just wanted to feel safe again, to know how she got so far away from where she started. She desperately wished for a shower, her own bed, and to forget tonight had ever happened. She waited nervously, and ran her hands across her face. She winced as she reached tender flesh, and wished she had a mirror to look at her face. Twenty minutes later, Jill pulled up in her silver Honda, and climbed out. She gasped when she saw Andy.

"What happened?" She asked. Andy shook her head, and burst into tears. Jill wrapped her arms around her, and bundled her into the car. She sped out of the suburb, radio on low for background noise.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Asked Jill.

"Why?" Asked Andy, lifting her head from the window.

"And, you look like you've been pretty badly beaten. You've split your lip, your eye is black, your neck has bruises on it, and I wouldn't mind betting that you're hurting elsewhere, but haven't realised yet." As Andy took stock of her own body, she realised just how much she ached. She shook her head at Jill.

"No, please, I don't want to go to the hospital. You're a nurse, you know what to look for. Please. I just want to go home." Jill debated with herself internally for a few moments, and then decided to let Andy just go home.

"I'll get you home," said Jill quietly. Andy rested her head against the window, and wished she could disappear.

* * *

Kate checked on Rachel for the third time that night. She was sleeping peacefully, uninterrupted. Lachie appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You should be resting," he said quietly.

"I know, I just wanted to check on her, make sure she was okay." He nodded, resting his head on hers.

"How long has she had epilepsy?" He asked softly. She moved away from Rachel's room, closing her door quietly.

"Ever since she was little. Dad had a medic alert bracelet made for her as soon as she was old enough, and after they split up, she had a fit of rage, and tossed out everything Dad ever gave us. I thought that the bracelet was in one of Rachel's drawers, but I haven't been able to find it, not since she was about six. She seems to subconsciously know when she's going to have a seizure, and usually takes off somewhere quiet. Usually lights set her off, and it didn't last year, so I assumed she was okay. Obviously not," said Kate, walking into her bedroom. Lachie followed her, and both climbed into bed next to each other. Kate snuggled down next to Lachie, grateful for his strong presence. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her close.

"I love you Kate," he whispered.

* * *

Chase crept into bed next to Jess, pulling the blankets over them both. She stirred.

"Chase? Did you find Rachel?" She asked sleepily. He kissed her forehead, tucking the blankets around her.

"Yeah, we found her. She's okay, Kate and Lachie took them both home," he said softly. She nodded.

"Do you mind staying here tonight?" She asked. Chase laughed a little, pulling her closer to himself.

"Of course not. It seems silly to go home now when you're already here in bed, and the boys are asleep." Jess giggled, and kissed Chase's chest. She was a little more awake now.

"Is this how you planned New Year's Eve?" She asked. Chase shook his head.

"Nothing like it. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Jess kissed him on the lips.

"Chase, don't ever feel like you have to make it up to me. I have you, and that's well and truly too much for me."

* * *

Dean and Lara unlocked the front door, childless for a change. They'd left Mikayla and James at Shane and Fiona's, and headed home alone. It had been a long night, and both just wanted to sleep.

"Something happened to Heidi tonight," commented Dean.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lara.

"She looked like she'd been crying by the time I got back to the house, and Michelle had the table set for tea for two. She's only ever done that when someone needs to talk, like you or Heidi." Lara looked thoughtful as she changed into her pyjama's. Dean pulled back the blankets, and waited for Lara.

"I haven't heard anything. I hope she's alright," Lara said thoughtfully, cuddling into Dean. He kissed her softly.

"She'll be okay. Jordan will look out for her. He'll let us know what's going on," said Dean. Lara looked at him.

"Dean," she started.

"Hmm?" He said, half asleep. She kissed him, and smiled.

"Happy New Year."


	2. Episode 2: Rush

** Episode 6.2 – Rush **

Tess Egan and Sarah Morrison sat in the library, working on their art project for Mr Simmons. Their class was getting ready for a new girl, who would be starting in the next week or so. Her name was Morgan Neilson, and the class talked excitedly over what she would be like. The library was quiet, all except for the rain falling on the roof. The librarians stamped books, and returned them to shelves. It was nearing three o'clock, almost the end of school, when the rain increased in intensity, pounding on the roof. Thunder clapped, and lightning flashed across the darkened sky, lighting up the room. Tess and Sarah stopped what they were working on, and looked at their teacher for guidance. He stood up just as the power went out, shutting down every computer and turning out every light in the building. Darkness fell quickly, and hail covered the ground in a thick blanket like snow. Water started pooling in the school grounds, and some of the buildings in the lower campus started to fill with water, trapping the younger students. The carpark quickly filled with water, the cars shifting in the current. Three children were still inside one car as it floated towards the large drain. Cars on the main road struggled to see as they drove, and one car veered into the oncoming traffic, creating another accident. Tess looked out the glass doors leading outside the library, and saw the torrent of water coming towards their building. The deluge swept Tess, Sarah, and the entire class into the swollen river…

* * *

An hour earlier, Lachie, Kate, Emily and Rachel had just finished the paperwork with the registrar at what would soon be Emily and Rachel's new school. It was almost the end of January, and Kate wanted to make sure they got a place at the school she thought was best, even if they would start a little later than everyone else. With the payout from Vanessa's private fund, and the sale of her house, both girls would be able to attend the private school right through to year twelve, and Emily had been awarded a full scholarship, and they catered for both girls better than their current school. Kate turned on the radio to catch the afternoon news as they headed back to Kate's house in North Sydney.

"An unusual storm front is coming through, and is expected to hit the Campbelltown area in the next hour or so. Those who can are advised to stay indoors and undercover for their safety and protection." Kate switched off the radio, and glanced at Lachie.

"We need to drop them off to your Dad's place. Something tells me we're going to be needed back here shortly." Lachie nodded, and floored the accelerator, speeding up the highway. Twenty minutes later he stopped out the front of Shane and Fiona's house. Kate helped Rachel down, and Lachie opened Emily's door for her. Both got out, dragging their bags with them. Fiona met them outside and ushered the girls indoors.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There's a massive storm heading out to Campbelltown, and we think that we're going to be called out there soon to deal with the damage." Fiona nodded, and waved goodbye to them as they jumped back into Lachie's car.

"Stay safe!" She called. Lachie nodded to her, and they sped out of the driveway.

"Head straight to headquarters. We'll probably get briefed there," said Kate, pulling out her phone. She dialled HQ, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Rescue Special Ops, Chase speaking," answered Chase.

"Chase, it's Kate. Check the weather report for Campbelltown. They're predicting a freak storm out there, and from the looks of the clouds we saw earlier, it's going to leave a serious mark." Chase held the phone to his ear as he logged onto the system, and gasped.

"Kate, you've got to get here now, we're getting the reports in of the damage," said Chase urgently. Kate and Lachie pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, we're here Chase." Kate hung up her phone, and dashed into the locker room, Lachie close behind her. She grabbed her spare uniform and pulled it on hurriedly, Lachie doing the same. Jordan, Dean, Lara and Andy joined them, grabbing their jackets.

"Where's Heidi?" Asked Kate, glancing around.

"She's still got a few days off, and she's been talking to Lexie, and visiting Jess. She just needed some time to process." Jordan didn't look anyone in the eyes. No-one had been told what was going on with her, but most of them had guessed; she'd lost the baby, and wasn't taking it well.

"That's fine, Andy, you'll be paired with Jordan. We'll take two patrols, the thirds got a steering issue. Jordan, you can come with Lara and me, Andy, you go with Kate and Lachie." The teams nodded to Dean, and they ran to the patrols, Kate checking the back of theirs, then running back to grab two extra oxygen tanks. Lachie nodded his approval, and climbed in the front, switching on the ignition.

"So what's going on?" Asked Andy. Kate had grabbed the paperwork off Chase before she'd run to the patrol, and she pulled it out, scanning through it.

"A school in Campbelltown has been flooded due to the sheer amount of rain falling. We've got a class of kids trapped in a classroom, three kids trapped in a car, and a small class of students that got swept into the current. We're also treating a car accident that happened. SES is there, but they're already stretched to the limits." Andy sighed.

"It's going to be one tough afternoon."

* * *

The Rescue team pulled up to a scene of total chaos. A flooded school bus lay in the school grounds, parents cars crowded near the school gates, and people milled around, trying to help, but only becoming hindrances. Water lapped the edge of the road, unable to drain away properly. Dean climbed out of the patrol, Lara and Jordan following him, and stood, surveying the scene. A SES worker ran up to him just as Kate, Lachie and Andy pulled up.

"You're the team leader of the rescue unit, yes?" Dean nodded.

"Okay. We've got two classes of children missing, a car that's filling with water that has several children in it, and an accident up the road. We're struggling to deal with everything, any help you guys can give would be great," said the man, breathless and harried looking. Dean looked over his shoulder at his team.

"Right, Jordan, you and Andy head down the road to the car accident, deal with what you can. Kate, Lachie, get the kids out of the car, hand them over to the police when they get here, and then you can help Lara and I search for these other kids. Got it?" Jordan, Andy, Kate and Lachie grabbed their kits out of the patrols, and split off. Lachie and Kate slid down the road slope a little, stripping down to their wetsuits. Dean headed off to help Andy and Jordan, and Lara stayed with Kate and Lachie. The two of them slipped into the frigid water, and struck out towards the slowly sinking car. Two small boys bashed on the window, tears streaking down their faces, mouths open, screaming. Their baby sister lay still asleep in the back seat. Kate made it to the car first, and shattered the glass in the window. The water started to pour in.

"Lara!" Yelled Kate. Lara stripped down and plunged into the swirling waters. She struck out to the car, and took one of the boys out. He clung to her, frightened, taking in water as he flailed his arms a little. Lara headed back to the road line, where police and ambulance workers took the boy off her, wrapping him in a thermal blanket. He screamed in terror, but Lara ignored him. Kate took the other male child, and headed over to where Lara was standing, shivering. Lara lifted the boy out of the water, and handed him to the ambulance officer, and then helped Kate out. Lachie was last to come over, the tiny baby in his arms screaming her lungs out. Lara took the little girl from him, and held her close to her chest, trying to soothe her. She calmed down quickly before being handed over to police officers. The three children's parents were nowhere to be seen, and Lara dismissed the thought that they were poor parents, and followed Kate and Lachie over to held the others. Kate gasped as she saw the car wreckage. The two hatchback cars looked like they had melted together, and the people trapped inside didn't look good. Jordan was working over one young teenager, her head covered in blood, one leg at an odd angle.

"I need some help over here!" He called. Kate ignored the fact that she was wet and cold and ran to him.

"I need you to put pressure on this wound, it'll stop bleeding soon." Kate nodded, and pressed down. The girl winced and moaned a little. Kate glanced up at Andy, who was dealing with another patient. Dean was working with Lara to extract another man, and Lachie was trying to keep the media away while the rest of the team worked. Andy's patient pulled her close, spitting in her face as he spoke.

"I knew you'd be here today Andrea. I've driven all the way from Melbourne to find you, and I've got you. You're boyfriend wants you back, and he's not going to stop at anything." Andy felt herself starting to tremble, but tried to recover from it.

"I dumped Adam Lancaster for being abusive. And besides, your life lies in my hands at the moment, and I wouldn't be making any threats like that." The man shrugged. He was trapped under the steering wheel of his car, a sure crush injury that would need to be attended to shortly. Lara came around the car, Dean attending the unconscious man from the other car.

"What's going on?" Asked Lara. Andy appeared flustered.

"I need you to monitor him while I go and get a combi-tool," she said breathlessly. Lara nodded, and traded places with her, glancing at Andy's retreating back. Andy reached the patrol and shook herself, trying to focus again. She had no idea who the man was, but if Adam was behind his presence, she would be in serious trouble. She'd left him after he'd been abusing her, and Keith Jacobs, the station manager at Melbourne, had advised her to stop seeing him, and had then put her in for the training in Sydney, to get her away from her foster family and Adam. Seems that she'd been found again. She rested her head against the window, rain still pouring down, and tried to get her head on straight. She waited a moment, and pulled out the combi-tool. She knew that her only real option was to leave, travel far away, hope that he still wouldn't find her. A restraining order wouldn't help, nor would police protection. He'd find a way around it, and then she'd be in ever more trouble. She slammed the doors of the patrol shut, imagining Adam's face there, and wiped the tears from her face. Her radio crackled into life.

"Rescue Portable Two to Rescue Portable Seven, where are you with that combi-tool Andy?" Asked Lara, sounding annoyed. Andy picked up her radio and sighed.

"Rescue Portable Seven to Rescue Portable Two, I'm on my way Lara, sorry for the hold up. Be there in a few moments."

* * *

"What kept you?" Asked Lara, taking the combi-tool off Andy.

"I had to find it, it wasn't in the right patrol," lied Andy. Lara handed Andy the sodium bicarbonate solution.

"You need to inject this into him when I start lifting off the dashboard. Right?" Andy nodded nervously, and glanced at the syringe in her hand. Lara dug the jaws of the tool into the body of the car, and flipped it on. The man in the vehicle started to squirm, and then started to seize.

"Andy, inject it now," commanded Lara. Andy froze, a lone tear running down her cheek. How could she possibly be expected to help the man that wanted to take her back to Melbourne, to the boyfriend she no longer loved? The potassium was starting to kill the male, and Lara became frustrated. She snatched the syringe out of Andy's and thrust it into the man, injecting it into his system. He stopped seizing, reducing to mere twitches, and then stopped. He was unconscious now.

"Go sit in the patrol," said Lara. Andy shuffled her feet, not really moving. Lara pointed in the direction of the patrols.

"Go. You're obviously not capable of treatment today, and I'll need you out of the way," said Lara, helping the ambulance officer's load the man onto the spine board, and then into the back of the ambulance onto a stretcher. Andy walked slowly back to the patrol, wiping away the tears. Police officers, parents, onlookers and SES workers stared at her as she trudged back, heart heavy. She opened the door, and climbed in the back, slamming the door. She locked all the doors and leant against the window, the tears falling heavily.

* * *

Back where Lara was working, Dean glanced up as his patient was carried away.

"Where's Andy?" He asked, looking around. He spied her in the patrol.

"Removed her from duty. She froze up Dean, she could treat our patient. We can't have it happening again," said Lara, packing her gear back into her medi-pack. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Next time though, consult with me before you do that, okay?" Lara nodded, and stood up. Lachie, Kate and Jordan joined them.

"Where to next Deano?" Asked Lachie, tightening the strap on his medi-kit.

"We've got to canvas the school, and evacuate the kids. The water's receding now the cars have been removed out of the drain, and the schools PA system isn't working. It's up to us to get them out. Jordan, Andy's been relieved of duty. Are you okay to work by yourself?" Asked Dean. Jordan nodded.

"Is she alright?" Asked Kate.

"Just leave it Kate. I'll deal with her later. Right, I need you to start at the foremost classrooms. They've got the younger children there, and we need to get them out to parents. We've been told already that teachers will help us where possible as well." Dean handed out maps of the school campus, and pointed to the front classrooms.

"Let's go." The team trundled down the slope, slipping a little on the thick mud that covered the ground. Kate and Lachie headed to the first classroom, full of three- and four-year olds. Kate opened the door, and a deluge of water flooded out. Kate and Lachie stuck their heads inside, and Kate giggled a little. All the children were gathered on desks, the teacher trying to reassure them, and the aide rocking a small girl who was crying.

"Hi, we're from Rescue. The evacuation order has been given, would you like help?" Asked Lachie. The teacher smiled, her hair a nervous mess.

"Not help, but you could help the classroom next door. They're lower than us, and the water went higher in their classroom." Lachie and Kate bolted down the path to the next room, and pulled open the door. The force of the water behind the door swept Kate off her feet, and Lachie pulled her back up again. A teacher came to the door.

"Please, Jacob isn't breathing," she said quickly. Lachie followed her inside, and Kate check over some of the children. Lachie started CPR on the small boy while the teacher and her assistant gathered the other children. He had slipped into the water and had been unable to right himself, and had taken in water. Kate check over twin girls who had been knocked off their feet when the water had flooded in. One twin, Mia, had a concussion, and the other, Simone, had a broken arm. Kate handed Mia over to the aide, telling her to watch her. She then proceeded to splint up Simone's arm, the little girl whimpering as she touched the limb. Lachie worked over the small, pale boy, compressing his chest, breathing air into his lungs. He opened his tiny eyes and coughed, water flowing from his mouth. Lachie turned him to his side as he struggled for air.

"That's a good boy Jake. Cough it up," said Lachie encouragingly. The teacher let out a sigh of relief as Jake took his first halting breaths. Lachie pulled an oxygen mask out of his kit and secured it over the boy's face. He carefully lifted up the boy in his arms.

"Kate, you right?" He asked. She nodded, and hoisted up Simone. She held a green whistle in her mouth, and was giggling at Kate. Kate smiled and ignored her. The teacher led out the able children in her class, and they headed for the road. Parents tried to meet them as they walked, but police and media kept them back.

"Jacob! JACOB!" Screamed a young woman. She broke free from the police barricade and slid down the hill. Lachie braced himself as the woman ran into him.

"Please, ma'am, let the ambulance officer's take him. He needs to go to hospital, be checked over." The woman nodded tearfully, and after Lachie handed Jacob over to a paramedic, followed her son as he was bundled up into an ambulance. Kate made sure that Mia and Simone were taken in the same ambulance, and asked police to notify their parents. Lachie's radio hissed into life.

"Rescue Portable Three to Rescue Portables Five and Six. Lachie, Kate, if you guys can help me, I'm in block C. I've got a multitude of injuries." Lachie and Kate started running down the slope, heading towards the building that Jordan had indicated.

"Rescue Portable Six to Rescue Portable Three, we're on our way Jordan."

* * *

Lachie and Kate pounded the carpark, heading towards the block that Jordan indicated, and screeched to a halt. The class that Jordan had worked his way to was a high school class, teens scattered. They'd been standing outside the library when the water had flooded down, and the injuries were numerous. Jordan stood up from where he was tending the male teacher.

"Hey guys, I've tried to get Dean and Lara, but they're dealing with an anaphylactic attack. We've got two queried spinals, broken limbs, concussions. Deal with what you can, and we'll try and get SES down to get them out." Kate and Lachie nodded and split off. Jordan had dealt with the two spinals already. Kate knelt down next to a girl.

"Hi, I'm Kate. What's your name?" Asked Kate, pulling out her medical equipment.

"I'm Tess Egan. Please, have you seen my friend Sarah Morrison?" Kate shook her head as she handed Tess a green whistle.

"I haven't seen her. Suck on this, it'll help with the pain." Tess nodded and laid back down on the cold concrete. Kate checked over the girl's leg.

"Tess, I've got to splint this broken ankle, and it's probably going to hurt. Stay still for me if you can." Tess nodded, and Kate pulled out a temporary splint. She braced herself, counted to three, and quickly slid the splint under the girl's swollen leg. Tess howled in pain, but calmed down quickly. Kate finished, and smiled at Tess.

"We'll find Sarah, okay?" Tess nodded, and one of the other girls from her class came and sat with her. Kate moved over to help Lachie.

"What have you got?" She asked. He clicked his fingers in the boy's face.

"Come on Robbie, stay awake," said Lachie. Robbie opened his eyes sleepily, struggling to focus.

"Dislocated shoulder, concussion, and laceration to the head," commented Lachie. Kate pulled out a gauze pad and taped it to Robbie's head.

"It won't need stitches, but he'll have to go to hospital to have his head checked. What are we going to do about his shoulder?" Asked Kate. Lachie handed Robbie a methoxy whistle, and pulled down on his shoulder. Robbie's eyes snapped open as the pain hit him. Lachie grimaced.

"I'm so sorry mate." Robbie nodded, and leant back against the wall. Kate glanced around, and noticed a figure lying face down in a puddle of water. She stood up, trying to get a better view, and realised it was a teenager.

"Lachie!" Cried Kate. She grabbed her kit and sprinted toward the teen, Lachie close behind her. Kate skidded to a halt, and rolled the girl over. Lachie started CPR on her, and Kate checked her over. She was cold and pale, lifeless, and Kate feared the worst for a moment. Then she coughed and spluttered, and Kate could have cheered as the girl sucked in a breath. The colour flushed her face, and Kate put an oxygen mask over her face.

"Just breathe, you're okay." Lachie pulled off his radio, and called for medical assistance from ambulance crews.

"What's your name?" Asked Kate.

"Sarah," the girl whispered.

"Sarah Morrison?" Asked Kate. The girl nodded.

"Wait here. Your friend Tess has been asking for you." Kate left Sarah with Lachie, and ran back to where Tess was waiting.

"Tess, we found Sarah. She's okay," said Kate breathlessly. Tess started to cry.

"Thank you Kate." Kate nodded, and headed back to Lachie. Ambulance officers and SES crew made their way down to Kate and Lachie's patient, and then over to Jordan's patients. Kate and Lachie dusted themselves down.

"Where do you think Dean and Lara are up to?" Asked Kate, hoisting up her pack.

"I dunno," answered Jordan, joining them.

"We've still got sixteen class rooms to evacuate. We'd better keep moving."

* * *

Andy felt miserable. She hoped that when she left Melbourne, her past would stay behind. So far, it had proved her wrong. A shadow was cast over the patrol, and she looked up. Upon seeing who it was, she scrambled away from the door, glad she'd locked all the doors. That didn't deter then individual, who took one of the rescue tools to the window, covering Andy in shards of glass.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" She asked, frightened.

"I want you back Andrea. We were perfect together." He slipped his hand inside the car, and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, and Andy unlocked the door on her side. He approached her slowly, a leer plastered across his face, and Andy flung her door open. She toppled out, cracking her head on the bitumen. She ignored the blood from the back of her head, and sprinted away from him. She couldn't find her voice, and she wanted to scream for help. She was terrified.

"Andrea, there's no use running. I'll still find you!" He yelled, pursuing her. Andy grabbed her radio, depressing the talk button.

"Rescue Portable Seven to anybody, please, help me!" Said Andy, still running. She tripped, and skidded across the bitumen, tearing up her skin. She grimaced as Adam caught up to her, grabbing her by the hair.

"I thought my little trick at New Year's Eve would have sent you back running to me, the fear making you want me again. Looks like I was wrong," he said, pressing his face into hers, kissing her. Andy pushed him away, ripping her hair out of his hands, and started running again.

"Adam, I don't love you!" She yelled behind her.

"You'll change your mind. I was the only one who was ever right for you!" He screamed back. Andy couldn't believe her misfortune.

"Adam, please, I don't want this," she called back to him. Her feet were caning, and her grazes were bleeding, gravel still trapped in them. Her head ached from where she had fallen out of the car, and she was breathless. He was slowly catching up to her, and she tried her radio again.

"Rescue Portable Seven to anybody. Help me!"

* * *

Dean and Lara finished the area they were assigned, ushering the children up out of the school. Parents, teachers and ambulances crowded around the entrance as each of the classes were evacuated. Dean's radio crackled and static filled the airwaves. Lara looked at him.

"That's not normal," she said. She picked up her own radio.

"Rescue Portable Two to Rescue Base, did you want us Chase?" She asked, glancing at Dean.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Two, no, why?" Asked Chase, sitting at his desk. He'd just finished a meeting with Cam and Jess, trying to work out the next replacement for Dylan.

"It's weird, we've got static coming through, like someone's trying to get onto us, but nothing's coming through. It's alright, we'll deal with it. Rescue Portable Two out." Lara dropped her radio. Dean pulled his off his shoulder.

"Rescue Portable One to all units, check in please." Lara grabbed her radio.

"Rescue Portable Two." They waited for Jordan's reply.

"Rescue Portable Three," he answered, heading back to the entrance where Lara and Dean were standing.

"Rescue Four is Heidi," Lara reminded Dean. He nodded.

"Rescue Portable Five and Six. We're heading back to your position now Dean," answered Lachie, traipsing back. They'd just finished a final check of the last classrooms. Dean waited. Several moments passed, and Andy hadn't checked in.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Portable Seven, do you read me?" Static filled the air. Lachie, Kate and Jordan arrived near Lara and Dean at the same time.

"Andy hasn't checked in?" Asked Kate. Lara shook her head.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Dean. He motioned for them to head back to the patrol. Dean, Lara and Jordan split away from Lachie and Kate, and started back to their patrol. Lachie and Kate looked up at their patrol, and stopped.

"Dean, you need to get back here! Something is seriously wrong," yelled Lachie. Kate stepped forward, glass crunching under her shoes. Dean and Jordan came around.

"Kate, stay with Lara please. Lock yourself in my patrol, don't do anything stupid." Kate nodded, and walked over carefully to Dean and Lara's patrol. Dean inspected the patrol, and Jordan stepped around the other side.

"Dean, there's blood around this side, and the doors still open. Something's happened, and it doesn't look good," said Jordan as Dean and Lachie ran around to him. Dean glanced around. He couldn't see Andy anywhere, and was growing concerned. His radio filled with the same static as before, as he stood up.

"We'll go this way. We really need to find her." Lachie and Jordan nodded at Dean, and they started running up the road. The lack of people around made everything seem eerie, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of wet shoes slapping the ground, heavy breathing, and the soft falling rain, until Lachie heard something.

"You should never have left me Andrea!"

"Andy!" Screamed Lachie. He saw the ginger-haired man standing over her, his foot pressed down on Andy's trachea, cutting off her air supply. He tackled the man to the ground, but the man fought back hard.

"This is between me and my girlfriend. Get off me!" He demanded. Dean and Jordan came over and helped Lachie hold the man down.

"Who are you?" Demanded Dean.

"Adam. Adam Lancaster, and I came up from Melbourne to get her back. Get off me!" Adam said angrily. Andy had rolled over and was coughing hard, breathing uneasily. Jordan and Dean nodded to Lachie, who got up off the man. Dean and Jordan held him captive, and Lachie crossed over to Andy. She had pulled her legs to her chest, and was crying hard. Lachie sat down and put his arms around her.

"Shh. We've got you know," said Lachie soothingly. Andy leant against him, and winced as her head touched his shirt.

"Oh, that hurts," said Andy shakily, raising her hand to touch it. Lachie pushed her hand away and looked at the wound.

"It's just superficial," said Lachie quietly. He pulled his medi-pack closer, and grabbed a gauze pad. He passed it to her.

"Hold that to it, and let me check you over." He moved from her side, and looked at the long grazes on her legs.

"Lachie, look out!" A blow to the head knocked Lachie to the ground, rendering him unconscious, and Adam made it to Andy, striking her face.

"Oi!" Yelled Dean, tackling him to the ground again. Jordan pulled off his radio.

"Rescue Portable Three to Rescue Portable Two and Six, Lara and Kate, we need you both just up the road, grab your medi-kits, and bring some of the police officers with you. Hurry!" Said Jordan, holding Adam pinned to the ground. He was strong, and fought hard, but Dean and Jordan refused to let him free this time. Lara and Kate came into view, four police officers by their sides.

"Over here!" Yelled Dean. The four officer's wrestled with Adam Lancaster, and then led him back along the closed road, to their squad cars. Dean and Jordan dusted themselves down.

"Andy, are you alright?" Asked Kate. Andy shook her head, and then Kate noticed that Lachie hadn't moved. She ran up to him, and knelt next to him. Lara helped Andy to her feet, and put her arms around her, letting her cry on her shoulder. Jordan bent down next to Lachie.

"He's just taken a blow to the head, I don't think it's too serious," he commented. Lachie's eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt upright.

"Oh, my head. What the hell happened?" He asked. Kate kissed him on the cheek.

"Adam got free, kicked you in the head, and then punched Andy in the face…" Lachie cut off Dean midsentence.

"That bastard! Where is he? I'll get him for what he did to her!" He swore under his breath as he struggled to his feet, Jordan and Dean helping him. Jordan glanced at Kate nervously. He wasn't sure if he could stop Lachie if he went running, and he was pretty confident Dean wouldn't be able to. Kate stepped in front of Lachie.

"Lachie, the cops have got him. It's over. We need to help Andy."

* * *

The entire team headed to their patrols, Andy with Lachie and Kate. They were heading back to base to debrief about the day. It had been long and hard, and Lara and Kate felt like they'd been dragged through the mud.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Base, we're heading back now Chase. See you there for debrief," said Dean, pulling himself into the front seat. Lara grabbed her radio.

"Rescue Portable Two to Rescue Base. Kate, Andy and myself are having the shower's first, okay?" Chase smiled from his desk.

"Rescue Base to all units. Sounds fine Lara, I'm not going to fight you for them. Over." Lara settled back into her seat, and glanced back at Jordan. He was staring vacantly out the window.

"Are you okay Jordan?" She asked, turning in her seat to face him. He looked at her.

"I'm just worried about Heidi," he said quietly.

"Is everything okay with you two at the moment? I know she's been on leave for almost a month now, and I was a little worried," commented Lara.

"She'll be back next week. And things are okay with us." He sighed.

"What?" Asked Lara softly.

"Heidi lost the baby, when we were out on New Year's Eve. I've never seen her so devastated before. She's just had a hard time dealing with it this time around. She's been spending time with Annelise, her older sister, and with Jess, just talking things out. She wanted this so badly, and we thought it was going so well." Lara felt for both Jordan and Heidi. They had been so excited to become parents, and it had been snatched away so easily.

"Oh Jordan, I'm so sorry," said Lara. Jordan smiled at her.

"We'll be alright."

* * *

"Andy, what happened out there today?" Asked Chase. Jess had gone home, and Cam joined them. Lara handed out drinks to everyone, and sat on Dean's lap. Kate leant her head on Lachie's shoulder, and Andy was sitting on the floor, leaning against Lachie's legs. Their relationship was more that of a brother and sister, and she knew if she needed help she could rely on Lachie and Kate, or anyone in the team for that matter.

"Adam, my ex-boyfriend happened. I dumped him a year ago after he was abusing me, and the station manager in Melbourne advised me to leave him, and then apply for the training available here. The guy that I started working on today in the car accident was with Adam, and had been trying to find me. Adam spiked my drink on New Year's Eve, hoping that I would come back to him. He found me today, trying to convince me that I needed to come back. When I said no, he got angry, started chasing me down the road. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys what was going on," she said, staring at her hands.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you today. I had no idea that was going on. If had any clue, I would have let you go," said Lara apologetically. Chase nodded at the team.

"Well, today we finalised the paperwork for a new member of the team. His name is Joseph Beaumont, he's originally from France, moved here when he was four, and has worked for Wollongong Unit for three years now. He's being transferred because of an incident involving two members of the same unit, and he asked for the transfer. He should be here next week sometime."

"Sounds fine Chase. Will the teams stay the same?" Asked Kate from her seat next to Lachie. He nodded.

"He'll be paired with Andy." Chase turned to face Andy.

"Andy. You've improved so much since being here, assimilated into the teams well, done what's been asked of you and so much more. You're an amazing member of the team, as are all of you. I'm proud to be the station manager of such an experienced team of Rescue personnel, and I think Cam, Jess and Michelle would agree with me. We've come so far since the days of when there was only five of us, and we were all so young." Dean smiled at Chase, and got up from his chair. He ruffled Chase's hair, holding him in a headlock.

"We love you too Chasie, and sure, we miss you being out with us, but I'm glad I don't have to worry about you doing something stupid. Instead, I've just got Lachie and Kate to worry about!" Chase laughed and tried to escape his brother's grip.

"Yeah, I miss being out with you guys, but if I work here, I'm still a small part of the action, and I get to see my fiancé all the time." Lara and Kate sighed.

"Chase, you're becoming a softie mate. You should see someone about that, it could become a serious problem," joked Lachie. Chase jumped up from his chair, and started towards Lachie. He jumped up, almost tipping Kate off the desk, and Chase ran after him, trampling down the stairs. Kate fell off the desk laughing, and Andy helped her up.

"Come on, I'll take you home And," said Kate, picking up Lachie's keys.

"Hey, you're taking Lachie's keys!" said Lara, calling after her.

"I know! Tell him he can walk home or ring me," called Kate. She linked arms with Andy, and they headed out to the car together. Lara leant on Dean.

"Nice work today. The hospital reported that everyone's doing fine, no deaths or anything. I'd call that a pretty good day." Dean nodded.

"I feel bad for Andy though. I know how it feels to have someone out to get you," commented Dean, finishing his report, and turning to face Lara. She smiled at him.

"Now you've only got me after you," she said, laughing. He kissed her cheek.

"I know, and you're the only one I ever want after me," he said, putting his forehead against hers.

"Only you could get away with that Gallagher."


	3. Episode 3: First Comes Love...

** Episode 6.3 – First Comes Love… **

Jess sat with Izzy in the loungeroom, comfortably settled on the floor. Elijah and Riley were having their afternoon nap, and the girls were enjoying each other's company. Chase was at work, and Heidi had returned to work.

"Look, Izzy, I just don't know if we're ever going to get around to getting married. I mean, Chase is so busy with work; we don't really have time to get around to a wedding. I'll still keep planning it though," said Jess, flipping through the wedding magazines on the floor.

"Oh! I want this dress. Probably simpler though, I don't want to get it caught in my chair." Izzy glanced at the dress, and then passed the magazine she was holding over to Jess.

"Then you want this dress," said Izzy. Jess gasped.

"Izzy, it's perfect!" Isabelle smiled at Jess. She was so excited for her sister, and was happy for Chase. Jess and Chase just seemed to understand each other, and Isabelle couldn't remember a time when Jess was happier. Especially with the twins. Isabelle wasn't really needed anymore, but stayed around for the company. Jess and Chase had approached her about staying around to look after the boys during the day, and she'd jumped at the chance. Now she was hoping Jess and Chase would finally tie the knot.

"So, what sort of wedding would you like Jess?" Asked Isabelle. They'd never really discussed it as children. Jess turned the magazine she was looking at sideways, and then closed it, tossing it to the side.

"I think a beach wedding, but I don't know how possible that is, being in a wheelchair and everything. Besides, I don't know what Chase would want. An outdoor wedding for sure though. I couldn't stand being inside a church. I love spending time outdoors." Isabelle nodded, and passed Jess another magazine.

"What about that dress?"

* * *

Joseph Beaumont stepped out of his car, fresh Rescue uniform on, clean shaven. He slammed the door behind himself, and looked up at the Rescue headquarters. He reminded himself he'd asked for this, to get away from Leah and Alex after he found Leah cheating on him. He'd pushed Alex into a wall, almost knocked him out, and it was then he knew he had to get out of there. He was twenty-four, and already changing his life. He pulled open the door, and walked carefully up the stairs, and stepped into a large spacious office area. Chase stood up from his desk and crossed the room.

"Hi, I'm Chase Gallagher, station co-ordinator. You must be Joseph Beaumont," said Chase, shaking Joseph's hand.

"Call me Joey, most people do," said Joseph. Chase nodded.

"Take a seat here, this will be your desk." Joey sat down at the desk Chase had indicated, and spun his chair around to face Chase.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Asked Joey, glancing around at the numerous empty desks.

"Coming back from a callout. They should be back now." As Chase spoke, the patrols pulled into the garage, and doors slammed shut. The entire team traipsed up the stairs, talking loudly. Jordan tossed Chase a kebab, and the girls sat near the kitchenette, pulling out their lunch. Dean and Lachie sat at their desks, and Joey looked at them all, and then glanced back at Chase.

"Guys, this is Joseph Beaumont. Joey, you'll be teamed with Andrea Green, better known as Andy." Chase pulled out a radio from his desk, and tossed it to Joey. He caught it easily.

"You're Rescue Portable Eight." Joey nodded, tucking the radio in his pocket, and attaching the receiver to the top of his uniform.

"Right, to meet the team. In fish bowl office over there is Cam Jackson, station manager. He's currently in discussions over our funding, so we might leave his introduction til later. Next to me here is Dean Gallagher, my older brother. He's the team leader for our unit, and will make the calls out in the field if I can't be reached." Joey nodded, making mental notes.

"Next is Lara Gallagher. She's married to Deano here. Then there's Heidi and Jordan Zwitkowski, Lachie Gallagher, my other brother, Kate Marchello, and Andrea Green." Joey nodded at each of them.

"Do you mind if we eat lunch Joey?" He shook his head to Lara's question, and everyone moved again to their previous positions. Lachie reached into his desk drawer, pulling something out. Lara joined Kate and Andy over at the conference table, and the boys all gathered at the other end. Jordan flicked on the TV, flipping on the footy. Cam rolled out of his office and joined them at the table. Joey sat with them, not eating, but enjoying watching the banter between team members, observing how they interacted with each other. Lachie crossed over from his desk to where the team was, and sat behind Kate, resting his head on her shoulder. Joey preferred watching human behaviour, rather than engaging in it, and being in a different station house allowed him to observe a whole new set of personalities. He leant back in his chair, already enjoying his first moments in Rescue. Lachie got up, and crossed over to the TV, flipping it off.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jordan around a mouthful of kebab.

"Keep it down mate. I've got something a little more important I want to say," said Lachie, standing in front of everyone. Heidi leant back against Jordan, and Dean rested a hand on Lara's arm. Lachie took a deep breath, and moved to kneel in front of Kate. She put her hands to her mouth as he pulled out a tiny white box.

"Katherine Marchello, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

* * *

Everybody waited with bated breath, hoping that Kate would say yes. She looked at Lachie, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes." Lachie leapt up and pulled Kate up with him. He spun her around, and the team cheered. He set her down again, and she laid a hand on his arm.

"I love you. Are you sure you're ready for this? I'm the guardian of two young girls." Lachie nodded.

"I've thought about it, and I'm prepared. We can do this," he said seriously. Kate wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, that's it," said Dean, packing up his lunch.

"That's what?" Asked Lachie.

"All the Gallagher's are paired off now Lachie," Dean said, smiling. Lara came up beside him.

"Let him be," said Lara, poking Dean in the ribs. He flinched, and tickled her back. Chase's phone rang, and he picked it up. As he listened to the voice on the other end, he raised a hand, indicating silence. The room became hushed.

"Okay, I'll send out two teams." He hung up.

"MVA, centre of Sydney. Dean, Lara, Jordan, and Heidi, you guys are up. Andy, I want you to show Joey around the station, give him the combination to his locker. Kate, Lachie… Go have fun. Make sure you tell Dad and Fiona!" Called Chase to Lachie's retreating back. He leant back in his chair, and sighed heavily. Cam headed back into his office. Chase's thoughts turned to Jess. They'd been engaged for what felt like forever now, and he'd been slack in getting together her dream wedding. He rubbed his hands across his face. He'd get there sometime, if work ever slowed down. He knew that it wouldn't though.

"Someday I'll marry you."

* * *

Dean and Lara pulled up at the crash site. Two P-platers had collided, and both cars were sure write-offs.

"Teens will always be idiots on the road. It's like they have a licence to kill or something, commented Dean, pulling out his medi-pack and passing Lara hers.

"Jordan, Heidi, take the red P-plater, we'll take the green." They nodded and split away.

"They had to be going fast," commented Lara, stepping over some debris. There were two patients in their car, a male and a female. Lara took the male driver.

"Hi, I'm Lara, can you tell me where it hurts?" She asked, setting down her kit.

"My arm and leg. My name's Lee, please, is Raylene okay?" He asked. Lara checked over his arm, and he groaned as she touched it.

"It's broken Lee, I'm going to splint it. Is Raylene your girlfriend?" She asked, pulling out a splint. He shook his head a little.

"No, she was driving the other car. My sister Leah is in that car as well," he said, grunting as Lara managed to pull the door open on the car. He tried to get out, but she pushed him back into the seat.

"Stay there for the moment. Who's the passenger next to you?" She asked, taping the splint to his leg. She passed him a methoxy whistle, and he sucked on it gratefully.

"Ally. She's my sister's best friend, and they were fighting over something stupid. Ray and I separated them, and tried to talk to them about how ridiculous they were being." Lara nodded, and an ambulance officer came over.

"Spine board," she asked quietly, and one was brought over quickly. They transferred Lee onto the board, and into the ambulance.

"We'll get Ray out Lee, and Leah and Ally too." He nodded, and the ambo's slammed the door, taking him to the hospital.

"Lara, I need your help," called Dean. She ran over to the other side of the car.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Grab a cervical collar. She's got no feeling in her legs or abdomen, and it's not a crush injury." Lara nodded, pulled out the collar. Dean was holding Ally's head still, and she was crying.

"Please, what's going on?" She asked tearfully.

"We're going to put this collar on you, and it's going to prevent you from moving your neck. We need you to stay as still as possible, okay Ally?" Said Lara, securing the collar.

"Okay." Dean smiled at her.

"That's our girl. We'll have you out of here in no time." Lara grabbed a spine board from a paramedic, and carefully helped Dean transfer the young girl onto the board.

"I'm scared," she said softly. Lara grasped her hand.

"You'll be alright. Lee is at the same hospital you're going to, and Ray and Leah will go there as well," said Lara reassuringly. The girl was bundled up into an ambulance, and was gone.

"Dean, Raylene's crashing!"

* * *

"Do you need anything from the shops? I'm heading out for a little while," said Isabelle, picking up her keys and handbag. Jess shook her head.

"I think I'm alright, we shopped two days ago. Can you check on the boys before you go?" Asked Jess.

"Sure." Izzy poked her head into the boys room. They were still sleeping soundly. Izzy smiled, and then left the house, waving goodbye to Jess. She climbed into her car, and checked her list, deciding where to go. She pulled out of the driveway quickly, and headed for the main street, pulling into the local church. She killed the engine, and headed inside. The minister met her at the door.

"I'm Rev. John Marks. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Izzy. I need your help." He showed her into his office, and she sat down on one side of his desk. He sat next to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, his voice kind and caring. Izzy smiled at him.

"It's nothing bad. I promise." He leant back, more at ease.

"Well that's a relief! So, what problem brings you here? Maybe I can help you find the answer," he said. Izzy leant over her knees.

"I'm planning my sister's wedding as a surprise, and I need someone to help. I also need a minister."

* * *

Raylene's heart had stopped, and she was no longer breathing. Jordan started CPR on her, compressing her chest, trying to bring her back. Leah was still alive and awake, and Heidi left her with Dean.

"What do you need Jordan?" She asked.

"Need the defib." Heidi pulled it out, setting up the pads on Ray's chest. Jordan lifted his hands up as the charge dispersed itself through Ray's body.

"Nothing," called Heidi, resetting. Jordan continued the compressions.

"Clear!" Called Heidi. Raylene's chest jumped up, and she coughed a little.

"She's back!" Tears rolled down her face as she realised how close to dying she was.

"Raylene, we're going to put you in the ambulance, and Lee will meet you at the hospital, okay?" Said Heidi as the ambo's loaded her up into the vehicle.

"Thanks you," she said softly before the door closed. Dean and Lara loaded Leah into the other waiting ambulance, and slammed the doors closed.

"Police have asked that we leave the scene as is so they can check it out. They're trying to work out what happened." Lara, Heidi and Jordan nodded, and packed up their kits.

"Come on, we'll head back."

* * *

Izzy walked into the dress shop, and browsed through.

"Hi, I'm Linda. Can I help you find a dress?" Asked the shop assistant politely.

"You might be able to actually. It's not for me, it's for my sister, and it's part of a surprise." Linda smiled.

"So what sort of dress are you looking for?" She asked. Isabelle glanced through, and then turned to Linda.

"Jess wants a shorter dress, probably about knee length. She's having a beach wedding, a small one, and the shorter dress won't get caught in her wheelchair." Linda grinned.

"I have the perfect dress. Won't break your budget, looks amazing. I even have the matching shoes and jewellery for it. It'll make your sister look amazing." Linda sat Isabelle down, and then disappeared into the storeroom. She returned moments later, carrying a dress bag, holding a pair of white ballet flats in her other hand.

"These shoes are covered in the same basic satin that's used on the dress." Izzy nodded, and Linda unzipped the bag. It fell away to reveal a beautiful lacy dress, short sleeved. A simple silver necklace dangled off the hanger. Izzy gasped.

"It's perfect. Just what Jess asked for, and it's in her size." Linda practically beamed.

"I'll wrap it up for you." Isabelle shook her head.

"Just put it in my bag here. I don't want her to know that it came from a bridal shop, not until after the wedding." Linda winked, and slipped it into the bag Izzy indicated. She paid for it, and then left the shop. In the day so far, she'd organised the catering, the flowers, the wedding arch, and had notified most of the guests. The only people she had left worked at Rescue, and it was the last place she had to go.

* * *

Izzy sat in the parking lot of Rescue, and dialled Dean's mobile.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dean, it's Izzy. I need you to get Chase out of the building for a while. I'll explain later, I just need to talk to the team."

"Right, thanks for that. I'll catch you later." Dean stood up at his desk.

"Chasie, let's head out and get lunch for everyone. It's been a hard morning," commented Dean, grabbing his keys. Chase happily followed Dean down to the patrols, and headed out. Izzy watched them leave, and snuck up the stairs.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Asked Heidi, giving her a quick hug.

"Look, I haven't got much time, but I need everyone's help. I'm organising Jess and Chase's wedding, because they won't ever get to it, and I think they deserve it. They've been through so much." Heidi nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" Asked Kate from her seat on the floor, leaning against Lachie legs.

"Jordan, as Chase's closest friend, I want you to be his best man. I'll get Dean and Lachie to be the other groomsmen, along with our older brother Kyle. I'm the maid of honour, and I want Lara, Kate and Heidi to be bridesmaids with me. I've got the dresses ordered, and the suits are done as well." Kate seemed impressed.

"Wow, you've done so much! Where is the wedding going to be?" She asked.

"Jess wants a beach wedding. The church is organising it for us, and as a gift, they've also organised the limo."

"So, what about the honeymoon?" Asked Lachie.

"Mum and Dad have that covered. They transferred the money into my bank account, and asked that I send them to Tasmania to catch up with them. They moved there two years ago, and Jess and I stayed in Sydney for uni and so I could finish high school. I'm going to take care of the twins, and then in two years' time, they'll pay for Eli and Riley to fly down with Jess and Chase." Izzy checked her list.

"Izzy, this is amazing, you've got everything covered. Let me know if you need anything," said Lara.

"Well, I haven't told Shane and Fiona yet. Do you think you could?" Asked Izzy. Lara smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. Lachie jumped up, disturbing Kate.

"I think I heard the patrol coming in," said Lachie in a conspiratorial whisper. They all stopped and listened, and heard a door slamming. Kate ushered Izzy to the back stairs as Dean and Chase's voices floated up the stairs, along with the smell of pizza. Kate followed Izzy quietly down the staircase into the little gym area. Izzy snuck out the door, and started her car as quietly as she could. Kate opened her locker door and slammed it shut, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Found it!" She called, taking her phone upstairs. Chase was looking at everyone oddly.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked, opening the pizza boxes. They avoided his eyes.

"Nothing…"

* * *

Heidi sat with Jordan on their couch, watching a movie together. Jordan had his fingers intertwined with Heidi's. He was just happy to have her there.

"Thank goodness the wedding is tomorrow. I don't know how much longer I can keep this from Chase and Jess," said Heidi. She'd almost let it slip twice, and only Lara and Kate's quick thinking got her out of a sticky situation.

"It's a big step for Chase. Izzy called yesterday to say that we're not going to have a standard reception, it's just going to be us for dinner at that restaurant where Chase first proposed." Heidi sighed.

"That's so nice of Izzy to organise, I wish Lexie or Annelise had done something like that for me."

"Annelise?" Asked Jordan.

"Yeah, my older sister. She's got two kids, Amber and Alicia. She's married to Tom. Their wedding was hilarious, because Annelise didn't have to change her last name; Tom's last name was Wilson as well. I think Amber and Alicia are eight and nine, between Kate's little sisters," commented Heidi. Jordan kissed her head.

"Am I ever going to meet your family?" Asked Jordan.

"Didn't I tell you? Mum and Dad asked us to come down and visit them. They want to meet you, and just spend some family time together. I've been ringing them almost every week, and they know about Lachie and Kate, and they've asked if they can both come as well, and bring the girls to see the farm. They can meet Amber and Alicia, see a real farm, have fun for a change. Those two girls have been through so much this past year." Jordan lifted her chin up, and kissed her.

"We need to go to bed. The wedding's tomorrow," said Jordan quietly. Heidi nodded, and stood up, pulling Jordan towards the bedroom.

"Come on, come to bed with me."

* * *

Chase woke early the next morning, Jess cuddled into his side. He stroked her dark hair, enjoying the precious moments with her. He had a meeting today at head office, and they'd asked that he wear a suit, and they'd send a car. He wished he could just spend a day with Jess and his boys. He always seemed to be working, and now he understood why Vince always appeared to be stressed. Jess woke up, and kissed Chase's chest.

"Morning Chasie," she said softly, snuggling into him. He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close.

"Morning Jess."

"What's on the plan for today?" Asked Jess.

"I've got a meeting at head office, and then I should be home after lunch. What are you going to do today?" Asked Chase.

"Izzy and I will take the boys over to Shane and Fiona's, and then she wants to take me shopping for the day, I think over at Birkenhead Point." Chase nodded, and sat up.

"I've got to go and get ready." Chase got out of bed, and headed into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot spray. After he'd finished, he pulled on his suit carefully, and put on a new white shirt, and straightened his tie. He walked into the bedroom.

"Chase, you look so handsome. One day I'll marry you, and you'll have to look as good as that," said Jess flirtingly. He crossed the room, and kissed her.

"I'll be home by lunchtime, okay?" She nodded, and he left the room. Izzy knocked on the door.

"Are you up yet?" She asked.

"I am now Iz. What's up?" Asked Jess, transferring herself into her wheelchair.

"I bought a dress the other day, but it's a little small for me, and I thought you might like it. It's a white knee-length dress, and I got the matching shoes for it if you want them," said Izzy. Jess almost clapped her hands with glee.

"You have to show me now," said Jess, waiting eagerly. Isabelle brought the dress into the room, and Jess gasped.

"Izzy, are you sure? It looks amazing, almost the way I pictured a wedding dress. Are you positive you want to just give this to me?" Asked Jess incredulously. Izzy nodded.

"I'm not going to fit into it, and the store wouldn't give me a refund or anything, so I thought I'd give it to you." Jess lifted her arms up.

"Help me get into it," she said. Izzy laughed, and helped her change into the gorgeous white dress. A few minutes later, Izzy wheeled Jess in front of the floor length mirror.

"Izzy, it fits perfectly."

"Wait, let me bring you the shoes. We're the same size, so you can borrow them occasionally if you like," said Izzy, ducking from the room. She returned with the white ballet flats, and slipped them onto Jess's feet.

"You look amazing Jess," said Izzy.

"Let me help you with your hair, and then we'll go." Jess nodded, and Izzy curled Jess's hair gently, creating little ringlets.

"Shane and Fiona have already picked up the boys this morning too, so we can leave straight away. I've organised the whole day for us," said Izzy, finishing up. She wheeled Jess outside and down the driveway as a limo pulled up.

"Did you organise this?" Asked Jess. Izzy nodded.

"Just go with it."

* * *

Chase neatened his tie again, and grabbed his paperwork from his desk. He was nervous; his first meeting with head office officially, and he didn't want to mess up. He heard a car pull up, and ran down the stairs. He stopped when he saw a limo there, but climbed in anyway. The limo pulled away, and Chase leafed through his notes, reviewing everything. He looked up out the window.

"Um, sir, this isn't the way to head office," said Chase, concerned.

"It's alright sir, there's some road works, and I'm taking a detour," said the driver. Chase nodded, and returned to his reading. The limo pulled up near Tamarama beach, and stopped. Someone opened the door, and took his hand.

"Jordan? What's going on?" Asked Chase.

"Mate, welcome to your own wedding."

* * *

Jess watched out the window, and then watched as they pulled up near Tamarama beach. Jess looked out the window, confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Jess, glancing at Izzy. She smiled at her older sister, and gave her a quick hug.

"It's your wedding Jess." Jess was speechless. Dean, Lachie, Joey and her older brother Kyle came over, and lifted her chair, carrying it down the sand. Chase was standing near the minister, looking just as confused as Jess felt. Everybody was there in the audience, including her parents, Chase's father and step-mother, friends she hadn't seen in years, and people she was assuming were friends of Chase's. Lara, Heidi and Kate were waiting up the front, along with Andy. The four men set her down next to Chase, and returned to Chase's side, Joey returning to his seat. Andy moved from the side, handed Jess a bouquet, and set a veil on her head, pulling it over her head. Joey and Andy were seated next to each other. The minister spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Jess couldn't concentrate on the words, still struggling to understand what was going on. The minister finished his speech, and turned to Chase.

"Do you Chase, take Jessica to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do," answered Chase, gripping Jess's hands.

"Do you Jessica, take Chase to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do," said Jess, tears forming in her eyes.

"Chase, do you have something you would like to say?" Asked the minister. Jordan tapped him on the shoulder, and handed him a small card.

"I Chase, take you Jessica, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Chase took the ring from Jordan, and slipped it onto Jess's finger.

"Jess, do you have something you want to say?" Izzy handed her a card.

"I Jessica, take you Chase, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Isabelle passed a ring to Jess, and she slipped it onto Chase's finger.

"I now pronounce thee husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Chase knelt in front of Jess, lifted her veil carefully, and kissed her. The entire crowd cheered, and Kyle, Dean, Lachie and Joey lifted her up, carrying her back to the limo. Jess, Chase, Jordan and Isabelle would go to the reception in one limo, and the others would split up into the other two that had arrived. Chase and Jordan climbed in, and Izzy helped her older sister transfer into the limo, and the driver folded the wheelchair into the back.

"How did this all happen?" Asked Jess, leaning against Chase. Jordan glanced at Izzy.

"I organised it for you both, and the others helped me. I knew how badly you both wanted to finally get married, and so I organised it. I didn't buy that dress for me Jess, or those shoes. I bought them especially for today. I got Cam into it by telling Chase that he had a meeting with head office, and then it sort of just went from there." Chase stared at Izzy, gobsmacked.

"You… organised our wedding?" He asked incredulously. Izzy smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

"That's not all," she said quietly.

"There's more?" Asked Jess. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad paid for you and Chase to go on your honeymoon, and to go to Tasmania for a week. Elijah and Riley are staying up here, and Jordan and Heidi are going to help out, and as part of your wedding present, Mum and Dad set up a trust fund for both Elijah and Riley so you can take them down to visit them every few years, and to help pay for their schooling. They've asked that they both go to a private school, but they'll tell you more about that when you spend a week with them." Jess smiled at Chase.

"Izzy, this is amazing. Where are we going now?" She asked.

"We're having a quiet dinner at the restaurant where Chase proposed to you. The pub's given a separate room for us all to eat. I hope you guys don't mind," said Izzy. Jess shook her head.

"Mind? I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that I just got married, and I didn't even organise my own wedding. I'm just going with whatever you've done at the moment," said Jess. They pulled up out the front of the restaurant, and Izzy helped Jess into her chair. Chase wheeled her inside, and followed the signs to their private function room. Jess gasped as they walked inside. A dingy pub room had been transformed into an elegant dining room, with crystal glasses, silverware, beautiful plates, white tablecloths and ornate candelabra's.

"Izzy, it looks amazing. Thank you," said Jess.

"Who else is coming?" Asked Chase.

"Well, Mum and Dad are going back to Fiona and Shane's place, and they're looking after the kids tonight. It's all of the Rescue team, and our brother Kyle." Chase embraced his sister-in-law.

"Thank you so much Izzy. Today has been so much more than I asked for. It's been… well, it's been absolutely perfect."

* * *

Chase and Jess took their place at the head of the table, sitting down with their friends. Several waiters brought in trays of food, serving everyone in the room. After a while of eating, Izzy stood up, tapping her champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone. I'm glad you could all make it tonight, to share dinner with the two newlyweds before they fly out tomorrow to Tasmania. I'd like to take a moment to congratulate my older sister and her new husband, and wish them all the best in their married life, and I'd like to thank everyone who helped me keep this a secret for the past week. Glad you could all keep your mouth shut!" She lifted her glass, and they toasted her.

"I'd also like to announce that after Chase and Jess return from their holiday, I'm moving out into my own apartment. I'll still be around to look after the boys when needed, but I think Chase and Jess need their own space now, and I'm ready to move out." Jess pulled Izzy down to hug her.

"Thank you for your help raising the boys. I couldn't have done it without you," said Jess softly. Chase rubbed her back, and stood up.

"Two years ago, I was a bachelor. Several failed relationships, wrong girls, and just failing in life, I thought I was destined to stay alone for all eternity. After a drunken night out, I brought Jess home, and my life has never been the same since. We started spending more time together, and then Jess was in her accident. My love for her only grew stronger after that, and then she gave me two little boys. Jess, I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't met you, but I can tell you, it would be nothing like this. You're my best friend, now my wife, the mother to my sons. I love you so much." Jess was tearing up, and Izzy passed her a tissue. Chase toasted her, and the females in the room dabbed their eyes delicately. Jess tapped Izzy on the arm, and Izzy indicated for everyone to listen.

"Chase. That night I came home with you was the turning point of my life. I had never met anyone like you, and I loved every minute I spent with you, sharing my life with you. After I had my accident, I thought you'd stop loving me, but you didn't. You've stayed with me, through thick and thin, helped me when I've fallen, and praised my good work. I'm so happy I was able to give you two little boys, and that you loved them as much as you loved me. I'd never felt this way with anyone before, and I'm glad that we're finally married. I love you Chase, don't ever forget that," said Jess, choking up. Kyle stood up.

"To my little sister. I love you, and I'm sorry I haven't been around for you as much as big brother should be. But, I'm being transferred to Wollongong, so I'll be closer to you, to be an uncle to your boys, and to spend time with you and Isabelle. To my new brother-in-law, welcome to the family. I know you've been treating her well, and I thank you. For doing the job I should have been around to do. You two are perfect together, and I'm glad to see Jess happy for a change. To my baby sister Izzy. This is amazing. Incredible. You put a wedding together by yourself, organised their honeymoon, the catering, the flowers, the suits, the dresses, and it looks amazing. I can't believe you've done it all, and I'd like to thank Izzy and Jess's friends who helped her. It looks amazing." Izzy blushed. She didn't want all the credit, just wanted to help out her sister.

"Well, this night has been amazing, but I think we need to relieve Fiona and Dad from looking after six kids. We're going to head out now, pick up Mikayla and James." The room emptied as Dean and Lara left first. Kate and Lachie left soon after, wanting to pick up Emily and Rachel. Heidi and Jordan left last, going to pick up the twins from Shane and Fiona, and then would head back to Chase and Jess's place. Izzy would meet them there, after she dropped Kyle back at the airport, and Chase and Jess at their hotel. A cab would take them to the airport the next morning. She led them outside the pub, paying the bill discreetly as she left.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jess, Chase helping her into the back of Izzy's car. Kyle slid into the front seat.

"I've got to drop Kyle off at the airport. He's taking a late flight back to Tasmania to pack his gear before he moves up here." Jess nodded, leaning against Chase. She wanted to head home soon. The day had been long and full of excitement, and she was tired. Izzy dropped Kyle off at Sydney Domestic airport, and then headed down the road. She stopped out the front of the Quest Mascot Hotel.

"Izzy, why are we stopping here?" Asked Jess.

"Part of your honeymoon is staying here tonight, enjoying yourselves. It's wheelchair accessible, and you've got a huge room all to yourselves, cable paid for, all hours room service, the works. Enjoy it." Jess leant forward, and kissed Izzy lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you Iz." Chase helped Jess out of the car, and Izzy got out as well.

"I packed your suitcases for you as well, and your flights are booked for you, passes are in your bags, and Mum and Dad will meet you tomorrow when you arrive." Chase hugged Izzy once more, and headed inside to check in. They were promptly shown to their room, and Jess gasped. The room Isabelle had booked for them was huge, and looked beautiful. Chase helped Jess get changed and showered, and then laid her on the bed.

"That's some sister you have there, Jess. I don't think Dean or Lachie would ever do anything like this for me," said Chase, pulling her close.

"She just wanted to do something for us, and she felt this was something she could do." Chase kissed her.

"I'm glad that you're finally mine, Jess Gallagher." Jess smiled at him.

"It sounds so good to be called a Gallagher." She kissed him back.

"Today has been perfect." He nodded to her.

"I love you."


	4. Episode 4: Family First

** Episode 6.4 – Family First. **

Jordan and Heidi started their long drive down to her parents place. It had been almost a month since Chase and Jess's wedding, and they'd finally found the time to go down and see her parents. Kate and Lachie had happily accepted the invite to come with them, and Shane and Fiona had lent them the eight-seater van to drive down in. Emily and Rachel sat in the very back seats, watching the fields of cows and sheep as they passed their windows.

"Look at all the sheeps!" Said Rachel excitedly, pointing out the window. Kate laughed.

"There's a lot, isn't there?" She said, turning to look at her youngest sister. Rach nodded, and continued observing the hillsides. Emily was quieter, preferring to listen to her iPod. Vanessa had never brought them out to see a real farm before, and they'd only ever seen farm animals in books. Kate had jumped at the opportunity to show them something, give them a little education. Eventually Rachel fell asleep, head lolling against the window, and Emily was engrossed in her music.

"Are they always like this?" Asked Heidi. Kate nodded.

"They like to talk about what they're seeing, and what they're learning about, and Lachie and I haven't really discouraged it. They've asked questions about Dad and Sam, and we've explained it as best as we can." Heidi smiled.

"So who exactly are we meeting at your parents place?" Asked Lachie. Heidi rattle off the names.

"My older sister Annelise and her husband Tom, and their two kids Amber and Alicia. Lexie was supposed to be coming, but she's not now, thank goodness."

"What's the story behind you two?" Asked Jordan.

"When Lexie and I were in high school, we had a crush on the same guy, and right when he was asking me out, Lexie swooped in and stole his attention. They ended up dating until he left school. It wasn't the first time she did it either. She flirted with Jordan excessively, hoping that he'd pick her. She was so angry when she found out that we were dating, and then tried to break us up. That's part of the reason why Jordan and I split for a while; she was ringing me all the time, telling me he wasn't right for me, and it started to get to me. Jordan will remember; I started getting angry at him all the time, demanding." Jordan nodded from his seat in the front, focussed on the road.

"Since then, we've never been close. Annelise and I were closer, but she's lived closer to Mum and Dad, so we never saw each other as much. I'm actually looking forward to seeing her," said Heidi excitedly. Another hour of talking passed, and then Jordan turned down a dusty driveway. Heidi was practically bursting with anticipation, and Jordan pulled up in front of a huge farmhouse.

"That was the house you grew up in?" asked Kate incredulously. Heidi nodded.

"Yeah, the five of us plus my cousins and aunts and uncles. At least, before they moved out. Mum and Dad constantly foster kids now, what with all the empty rooms." Kate opened her door, and gently shook Emily.

"Em. Emmy, wake up. We're here," said Kate softly. Emily opened her eyes, and rubbed them. Kate helped her down, and Lachie lifted the still sleeping Rachel out of the car. Jordan and Heidi closed the remaining doors, and her father came out.

"Heidi-ho!" John exclaimed, opening his arms. Heidi ran to him, and he wrapped his weathered hands around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Mum?" She asked.

"In the kitchen with Annelise, Amber and Alicia, making cookies. Tom's out in the fields, and Lexie's…" Heidi stopped him.

"Wait. Lexie's here?" John nodded. Heidi sighed, and resigned herself to dealing with her sister.

"Dad, you've met Jordan. This is Kate and Lachie, and Emily and Rachel, Kate's younger sisters."

"Welcome to the Wilson household! We've got separate rooms for you all. If you'll follow me, I'll take you upstairs," said John. They all trailed after John up the wide staircase onto the landing.

"I'll take you up to the third floor; that's where the four young'uns will be staying," said John. He led Lachie, Rachel and Emily up the stairs. Four comfortable beds were set out, a trunk at the end of each bed. Emily claimed one bed, sitting down cross-legged. Lachie laid Rachel down on one of the three remaining beds, and tiptoed out quietly, following John downstairs.

"The first room here is Annelise and Tom's room. The second will be Kate and Lachie's, the third Heidi-ho and Jordan's. Jan and I are down at the head of the stairs, and Lexie is staying next to us." Thundering footsteps were heard up the stairs, and two red-headed girls appeared.

"Aunt Heidi!" They yelled, running into her. Heidi smiled and laughed.

"Ambie, Ally, how are you girls?" She asked.

"Mummy told us that you had friends coming, ones that were our age," said nine-year-old Amber. Heidi nodded.

"Emily is ten, and she's upstairs on the third floor with her little sister Rachel. She's seven," added Heidi.

"Can we see them?" Asked Alicia. Annelise's kids were interesting; in the same year at school due to the fact they were both born in the same year, Amber born in January, and Alicia in September. As well as that, Alicia was advanced for her age, keeping up well with Amber. They were frequently mistaken as twins when others saw them. Emily trailed down the stairs.

"Amber, Ally, this is Emily." Emily smiled shyly. Amber grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs. Rachel came down next, hair tousled, and yawned. Alicia looked at Heidi questioningly, and she nodded. Alicia took Rachel's hand gently, and led her down the stairs.

"Looks like they might have some fun this week," commented Kate, leaning against Lachie. He kissed the top of her head.

"Heidi, you up there?" Called a female voice.

"Annelise!" Heidi ran down the stairs, greeting her sister happily. Kate, Lachie and Jordan followed, and were quickly introduced to the eldest Wilson daughter. A few moments later, the entire Wilson clan and friends were seated for dinner around a table practically groaning with food.

"Wow Mrs Wilson, this looks amazing," said Kate, eyeing off a piece of shepherd's pie.

"Oh, this is nothing. I love to cook, especially for my three little girls." Kate didn't miss the glance exchanged by Annelise and Heidi. Annelise reached over and patted her mother's arm.

"And we thank you Mumma. It looks incredible," said Annelise gently. After eating, the four children disappeared outside, enjoying the last of the day's sunshine. Heidi, Lexie and Annelise cleaned the kitchen together, Jan retired to her room to get ready for bed, and John took the men out to see the rest of the farm. Kate was at a loss of what to do, and headed up to her room to unpack. Heidi stood in the large kitchen, drying the dishes. It was a ritual that had developed in their childhood; Annelise washed the dishes, Heidi dried, and Lexie put them away. Well, she never really put them away; Lex always left them there until Annelise finally put them away, and Lex took credit for her work. Today was no different. Lexie was sitting with her feet up on the dining table, inspecting her newly painted nails for chips and cracks.

"Lex, maybe you should help," suggested Annelise, plunging her hands into the warm soapy water to retrieve another dish. Lexie sighed and stood up, taking a stack of plates and shoving them haphazardly into the cupboard.

"There. Happy?" Annelise shook her head.

"My eight and- nine-year-olds can do better than you Lex, and they do it without the attitude." Lexie stormed out of the kitchen, and Heidi and Annelise heard her stomping up the stairs to her room.

"You didn't have to be so harsh Ann," said Heidi quietly. She packed away the cutlery and glasses, and leant against the counter.

"She's got to grow up one day Heidi, and I really thought she would have done that by now," said Annelise, draining the water from the sink. She dried her hands on a dishtowel.

"Come on, I've got to make sure that my girls take a bath and at least get ready for bed. I'm pretty sure they're not going to sleep tonight," said Ann. Ally came inside crying, and Annelise crouched down.

"What's up Ally?" She asked, smoothing back her daughter's unruly hair.

"Ambie and Rachel and Emmy are hiding and I can't find them," she wailed. Annelise took her hand and led her outside.

"Amber! Emily! Rachel! Playtime's over, time to come inside," called Annelise. The other three girls converged near Heidi and Ann, and then trailed inside. Rachel looked visibly tired, trying to hide a yawn, but failing. Heidi gently nudged her towards the stairs, and the four children traipsed up the stairs. Kate met Emily and Rachel at the top, and led them to one bathroom. Annelise took Amber and Alicia into the other, and Heidi headed downstairs. Jordan came inside, followed by Lachie, Tom and John.

"It's getting dark out there," said Jordan, wrapping his arms around Heidi. He kissed her gently.

"Where are your sister's?" He asked.

"Annelise is getting the girls ready for bed, and Lexie is sulking in her room. Don't ask," warned Heidi. Tom came out of the kitchen, cool glasses of water on a tray.

"Heidi?" Called Annelise. Jordan released her, and joined the men at the table, talking. Heidi walked up the stairs, and met her two nieces dressed in their pyjama's. They each hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Aunt Heidi," they chorused tiredly.

"Can you tuck us in?" Asked Amber. Heidi glanced at Ann, and she nodded.

"Okay. Let's go see if Rach and Emily are ready for bed," said Heidi, taking their hands in hers. As she spoke, Kate appeared, Emily next to her, Rachel in her arms, eyes half closed.

"You guys ready?" Asked Kate. They all nodded, and took the tiny staircase up to the third floor. Emily climbed into her bed, pulling the covers up over herself. With Heidi's help, she tucked the already asleep Rachel into her bed.

"I want Auntie Kate to tuck me in," demanded Amber. Kate looked surprised, but didn't say anything, just crossed over to Amber's bed, and tucked her in, Heidi doing the same for Alicia. They were all tired from playing, and were starting to sleep already. Heidi and Kate tiptoed down the stairs from the loft room.

"This place is incredible Heidi, I can't believe you've never shown us photo's," said Kate, walking Heidi to her room. She heard Lachie and Jordan coming up the stairs, Tom and John close behind them.

"Yeah, I never really got around to it," said Heidi, opening her door. She waved to Kate, and let Jordan inside.

"So you've finally met Annelise. What did you think?" Asked Heidi, changing into her pyjama's.

"She's great with your nieces, and her husband Tom's done some interesting things so far in his life," commented Jordan, stretching out on the bed. Heidi lay next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I've missed spending time with Annelise. We used to be inseparable when we were younger, sticking up for each other. We tried to be the same way with Lexie, but she never really understood us, preferring to suck up to Mum and Dad, trying to get them to play favourites. She usually got her way as well," said Heidi, still frustrated with Lex. Jordan kissed her.

"She obviously didn't have her way with me then, and she's not going to have it now. I'm yours Heidi, and we have the wedding rings to prove it," said Jordan lovingly. Heidi smiled at him and snuggled closer, drifting into an uneasy sleep. She awoke a few hours later, a thick smoky haze filling the room, the acrid smell of burning timber permeating her nose. She shook Jordan hard, trying to wake him up.

"Jordan. Jordan!" She hissed. He awoke with a start and sat up.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked sleepily.

"Jordan, I think the house is on fire!" Jordan sprang out of bed, Heidi quickly following him. They raced up the stairs to the third floor, Heidi quickly knocking on Kate and Lachie's door to wake them up.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Heidi. Kate and Lachie picked up Rachel and Emily while Jordan and Heidi grabbed Amber and Alicia. They dashed down the stairs, coughing as they inhaled the thick wood smoke. They deposited the children outside, Amber and Alicia clinging to Heidi in fear.

"Jordan, my parents are still inside!" Cried Heidi. Jordan and Lachie ran inside, making their way up the stairs. John and Jan were in their room, John struggling with Jan's heavy weight. Jordan and Lachie took her from John, and carried her down the stairs, John close behind them. They heard Lexie come out of her room, and she tripped down the stairs. Jordan and John took Jan out, and Lachie doubled back, helping Lexie up.

"Are you right?" He asked.

"I'm fine," coughed Lexie. The smoke was growing ever thicker as Lachie and Lex exited the house. Kate had her phone out and was trying to phone emergency services.

"It won't do you any good, there's no service out here," called Heidi. She glanced around.

"Jordan, I can't see Annelise and Tom." A terrified screaming came from inside the house. Jordan went to run inside, but the heat emanating from the house stopped him, pushing him back to where the frightened group stood. Jordan and Heidi clapped their hands over Amber and Alicia's ears, and turned them away from the house Kate and Lachie did the same for Emily and Rachel. The screaming seemed to go on forever, and as the house was reduced to charred ashes, the screaming diminished until it could no longer be heard. Heidi released Amber, and took a step towards the house, falling to her knees. Lexie did the same, and started sobbing loudly. Jordan pushed Amber and Alicia towards Kate and Lachie, and they bundled the four children into the back of the van.

"Stay here, okay? Emily, you're in charge," said Kate. Em nodded, and they slammed the doors closed. Lachie crossed over to Lex.

"No! Annelise, please, no!" Lexie's face was turning red as the tears streamed down, and Lachie just held her. Kate dropped down next to Heidi.

"She's gone," said Heidi softly. Kate and Jordan nodded.

"Why is she gone? Why aren't I the one who's gone? She's got kids, a life! Why is she gone?" Yelled Heidi. Jordan pulled her close, feeling her pain. She started crying against his shirt. Kate looked up at Jordan.

"You all need to head over to the hospital. Jan hasn't woken up, John's in shock, and I think Lex might have a concussion. Lachie and I will take the girls to a hotel, look after them." Jordan nodded, and helped Heidi to her feet. He led her over to her parents van, helping her into the front seat. She did so blankly, buckling her seatbelt up. Lachie helped Lexie into the van as well, and John helped Jordan lift Jan into the back. She was a tiny older woman, and was quite light. Jordan got into the driver's seat, and backed out, turning up the driveway. Lachie opened his arms, and Kate fell against him.

"This is horrible, I feel so bad for Heidi. And those two girls! What are we going to tell them?" Asked Kate, sniffing. Lachie smoothed back her smoky hair.

"We can't tell them. It's up to Heidi, Lex, or their grandparents," he said gently.

"We need to go into town, stay at a hotel, tell fire crews what has happened so they can check over the house," said Kate. Lachie nodded, and they made the silent trip into town, the four girls sleeping in the back seats. They pulled up out the front of a sleepy looking hotel, and Lachie went inside to explain to the owner what had happened. Moments later he reappeared, and opened the back door.

"He's given us one of the family sized rooms. The girls have to share beds, but we'll be okay. We'll take Amber and Alicia up first." Kate nodded, and helped lift Alicia out. Lachie took Amber, and led the way through the hotel up to their room. He put down Amber on the bed first, and Kate tucked Alicia in next to her. They repeated the process with Rachel and Emily, and then Kate fell onto the large double bed, and let the tears fall. Lachie lay next to her, and held her close as her emotions poured out.

* * *

Heidi and Jordan sat in the emergency room, Heidi's head resting on Jordan's shoulder. A doctor came out a few minutes later, to give them an update.

"Mrs Zwitkowski?" Asked the doctor. Heidi nodded, standing up.

"Your sister Lexie has suffered a moderate concussion, and we'd like to keep her here overnight. As for your mother, we'd like to keep her here longer. We believe she may be an Alzheimer sufferer, as she's showing some of the classic signs. Your father, whilst still well, is also developing some of the signs as well." Heidi sat down quickly, feeling light-headed and dizzy. Jordan rubbed her back.

"We'll get through this Heid," he said softly. She nodded, the tears falling silently down her face.

"I never thought this would happen to Mum and Dad. I've always seen them as I did when I was little, just being there for me," said Heidi. She'd always felt like her parents were unbreakable, and now she was reminded that her parents were just as fragile. The doctor left them alone for a while, exiting the waiting room.

"Jordan, what are we going to tell my nieces?" Asked Heidi tearfully. Jordan wished he could give her an answer, but he had nothing. He almost hoped that Lexie would have an answer, but he'd have to wait.

"I don't know Heidi. I wish I did, but I just don't know. We've just got to stay strong for them."

* * *

Heidi woke up on the uncomfortable hospital chair, and realised she wasn't having a crazy nightmare. Last night had really happened. Lexie walked out, and Heidi broke down. She stood up, hugging her younger sister. Tears and mumbled words were exchanged, and Jordan led the two remaining Wilson sisters out to the van. They drove back to their parent's house in a devastated silence. Jordan turned down their driveway, and the harsh reality hit them. Their childhood home was burnt down to the ground, ashes all that remained. A fire fighter met with Jordan. They shook hands conversationally, and then the man filled Jordan in on what happened.

"The source of the fire was a stove left unattended. It burnt out the kitchen, and continued on the rest of the house. We found two bodies in an upstairs room." Jordan nodded.

"Annelise and Tom Wilson. My sister-in-law and her husband," said Jordan. The firie nodded, and made a note on his paperwork. Jordan finished his conversation, and walked back to Heidi and Lexie.

"We need to go back and see Kate and Lachie, talk to the girls," said Jordan. Heidi and Lexie agreed with him, tore their eyes away from the remnants left of the house they had grown up in, and climbed into the van. The drive was quiet, Lexie and Heidi's sniffling the only sound that could be heard. Jordan pulled up in front of the hotel, and Lachie met him outside.

"They're upstairs, room 204. Kate's put on Hannah Montana for them, just knock on the door. We'll take Rach and Emily out for a little while; message me when you're finished," said Lachie, patting Jordan on the shoulder. Jordan, Heidi and Lex headed up the stairs, and Heidi knocked on the door. Kate opened it, and ushered Emily and Rachel out the door.

"They're on the bed watching TV. We'll be out for a little while," said Kate. Heidi nodded mutely, and walked inside. Amber climbed off the bed.

"Aunt Heidi! Aunt Lexie!" She hugged them both excitedly, and then looked past them.

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?" Asked Alicia. Heidi and Lexie led them to the bed, and sat down, Alicia with Lex, Amber with Heidi. Jordan stood near the door. This was more a family moment, and he didn't really need to intrude.

"Alicia. Amber. Mummy and Daddy aren't coming back," said Heidi, choking up a little.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Amber.

"Your Mum and Dad were trapped in the fire, and they didn't make it out of the house," said Lexie, her voice similar to Heidi's. Alicia glanced between her two aunts.

"You mean, they're gone? Never coming back?" She asked. Lexie and Heidi nodded simultaneously. Amber leant her head on Heidi's chest, and cried her little lungs out. Heidi just held her close, crying with her. Alicia sat staring, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lexie was crying as well, and buried her head in her hands. Alicia climbed off the bed carefully, and walked over to Jordan. He crouched down to her level.

"Uncle Jordan, who are we going to live with now?" She asked softly. He hugged her tightly, and she cried on his shoulder, finally letting go.

"I don't know Ally."

* * *

Kate and Lachie helped organise Annelise and Tom's funeral, and most of the small country town was in attendance. Amber and Alicia sat with Kate, Lachie, Em and Rach. Heidi held herself together for most of the service, but broke down soon afterwards at the wake. Lexie remained stony-faced for the proceedings, barely shedding a tear. After the funeral finished, Kate and Lachie took the four girls back to the hotel, while Jordan, Heidi and Lexie attended the reading of Annelise and Tom's will. The solicitor greeted them sombrely, shaking Jordan's hand. He invited them into the lounge, and returned with the paperwork.

"Right, I have the last will and testament of Annelise Roberta Wilson and Thomas Charles Wilson.

'To my parents, I leave the livestock from the farm, the car, and the property in its entirety." Heidi and Lexie nodded.

"Mum and Dad may not be able to accept that. They're not well enough to look after a farm anymore," said Heidi.

"We can deal with that later," said the solicitor, and continued reading.

"'To my sister Heidi Allyse Zwitkowski, I leave you the DVD collection you desired for so many years, and my entire collection of novels. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did.'

'To my youngest sister Alexie Maree Wilson, I leave you the CD collection, and the stereo system we argued about for years. You win Lex.'

'To my eldest daughter Amber Jane Wilson, I leave my collection of journals, and encourage her to write her own.'

'To my youngest daughter Alicia Maree Wilson, I leave the hand-pieced quilt that she loved ever since she was born.'

'For each of my girls, I leave the sum of twenty thousand dollars each, to be held in trust until they reach the age of twenty-one, and is only to be used for furthering their education.'

'The sum of our collective bank accounts is to be put in trust, and shall be split between Amber and Alicia when they turn eighteen.'" Heidi and Lexie wiped away the tears, trying to compose themselves. Life would be hard without Annelise advising them every step of the way, but they'd make it through. Somehow. The solicitor continued reading the paperwork.

"'In regards to guardianship for our two daughters, Amber Jane and Alicia Maree, I leave the role of guardian to my younger sister Alexie Maree.'" Heidi jumped up from her seat on the couch.

"She picked you to be guardian? What? Why? She knows how much I want kids! This isn't fair!" Lexie stood up and faced Heidi, anger colouring her voice.

"Maybe it means she finally trusts me! You never have, and at least she thinks I'm capable of being a guardian! Geez Heidi, you only ever think of yourself, don't you!" Lexie stormed out, leaving behind Heidi and Jordan.

"Is that all?" Asked Heidi. The solicitor nodded, and Heidi and Jordan left, choosing to go and sit in a park.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jordan.

"Do I look okay?" Snapped Heidi. Jordan closed his mouth, allowing Heidi to vent.

"Why didn't she choose me? I'm the responsible sister. I have a steady job, income, a house. Lexie has nothing, she's not capable of supporting two little girls. It should be me Jordan," said Heidi through thick tears. Jordan put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Heidi, I don't know what Annelise was thinking, but we can still be there for her and the girls. Annelise knew what she was doing Heidi, she didn't just decide it one day." Jordan's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

"Lexie took the girls. She's gone." Heidi ran down the road to the hotel, hoping that her sister hadn't just left without saying goodbye. She flung open the door to the room where they had been staying. Kate looked at her with saddened eyes.

"I tried to stop her Heidi, I really did, but she just left, taking the girls with her. They were kicking and screaming, and there was nothing we could do." Heidi fell on the bed and cried. Lachie picked up Rachel and Emily and put them in the room next door, and closed the door quietly.

"Heidi, what happened today?" Asked Kate.

"Alexie got guardianship of the girls. Annelise gave it to her instead of me," said Heidi into the pillow. Kate and Lachie glanced at each other, not really sure what to do. Jordan's phone rang, and he stepped out of the room to answer it. Kate sat next to Heidi, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed into the pillow. Lachie sat on the other bed, feeling awkward. Jordan returned.

"Heidi, the doctor wants to meet with us about your parents," said Jordan quietly. She nodded, and got up, her face red and puffy.

"Let's go. How could this day get any worse?" Said Heidi. She followed Jordan out and down the road to the hospital. The walk gave her a chance to clear her head, and she was feeling better by the time they walked through the automatic sliding doors.

"Mr and Mrs Zwitkowski? Follow me," said the doctor, leading them down a corridor. He ushered them inside his office, and they took a seat.

"What's going on?" Asked Heidi.

"Your parents both have late stage Alzheimer's. I can't believe that it hasn't been picked up before by other medical practitioners, but your parents shouldn't be living alone." Heidi was speechless.

"What do you recommend?" Asked Jordan, gripping her hand tightly.

"I think a nursing home would be ideal for them. The facilities would look after them, help them in their final years. Unfortunately, any of the decent homes are located in Sydney." Jordan shook his head.

"That's fine. I know one there." The doctor talked for a little longer, but Heidi zoned out. After a while, Jordan led her outside into the park across the road.

"What am I going to do?" Asked Heidi.

"My mum is in a facility in Sydney. She's been there for a while, and it's really nice. Gardens, libraries, sitting rooms. The care workers are really nice as well, and Mum has enjoyed every minute there. I think your parents would be okay there," said Jordan, kissing her head.

"But it feels so wrong, putting my parents in a home," said Heidi quietly.

"I felt the same way when it was finally time for me to put Mum in there, but life is so stressful, trying to fit work around caring for someone elderly. I was at risk of losing my job several times, and after speaking to a doctor, we decided that was the best place for her to be. She barely remembers who I am anyway, and the nurses look after her well. It hurts Heid, but sometimes it's for the best." Heidi leant against his chest.

"This holiday has not gone to plan at all," she said. Jordan knew how much she was hurting, and wished he could fix it somehow.

"I know. I'm so sorry Heidi." She cried harder, part of her wondering where all the tears were coming from. She felt like all she'd done in the past week and a half was cry. Jordan held her tightly for an hour or so, before she pulled herself together. They returned to the hotel, and Jordan grabbed Lachie, dragging him outside.

"What's going on mate?" Asked Lachie.

"They want Heidi to put her parents into a home. I'm going to try and get them in to the one that I put Mum into. I just can't believe this is all happening to Heidi. She's strong, but this might be the one thing that breaks her." Lachie sat back and listened as Jordan ranted for a while longer, then leant forward, his hands on his knees.

"I think you need to organise that, and then it's time to get out of here. Head back to Sydney, where you guys have the friends to help you both through this," suggested Lachie. Jordan nodded.

"Best idea I've heard so far."

* * *

The next morning, Jordan rang the care facility, giving them the details of Heidi's parents. Heidi rang the hospital, and spoke to them about discharging her parents so she could move them to a nursing home. The hospital agreed wholeheartedly, and agreed to have them waiting when they showed up. Kate got Emily and Rachel ready, made sure they had breakfast and had showered, and Lachie paid the hotel manager, or at least tried. The whole community had heard of their loss, and had paid their bill in full for their stay. Lachie was touched by the sympathy expressed by the small country town. He helped Kate bundle Emily and Rachel in the back of Shane's van. It had been decided that Jordan and Heidi would take her parents van back to Sydney, so they would be travelling in a familiar vehicle. Kate and Lachie left quickly, waving out the window. Heidi watched, and turned to Jordan.

"I can't do this," she said, fear in her voice. He smoothed back her fiery red hair.

"You can. I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

A week later, Heidi and Jordan returned to Rescue. Her parents had settled in surprising well at the home, and Heidi felt a little more at ease. She missed Lexie terribly though, and her two nieces. She wished she hadn't been so quick to anger when she found out that Annelise had given guardianship to Lex, but it was too late now. Lexie wasn't answering her phone, and she'd cleared out her apartment, leaving nothing behind. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Lara gave Heidi a hug from behind.

"We're meeting at Shane and Fiona's for our Sunday dinner, and to get to know Joey a little better. We want you and Jordan to come tonight as well, Jess wants you to spend some time with the boys, James is excited to see you, and Emily and Rachel love you guys." Heidi nodded.

"Yeah, we'll come," said Heidi quietly. Lara smiled.

"That's fantastic! Oh, and Jess and Chase have said they have a surprise for us all, so you have to come." She grabbed Dean's arm, and they left to get ready for the evening. Joey sat near Andy's desk, filling his reports for the day. He leant across to her desk.

"So what happens tonight?" He asked.

"We just get together, spend time with the old station manager, Michelle, and catch up on the week. We started the tradition last year, and it's been fun. Besides, we want to get to know you a little more, and this is the best way. No callouts, no emergencies in the way, just hanging out." Joey nodded, and settled back in his chair. Andy turned off her computer, and got up.

"Come on, we'll head over there now. Shane's just installed a pool, and I'm looking forward to finally pushing Dean's smug face into it," said Andy. Joey smiled.

"That I definitely want to see."

* * *

Dean was standing near the barbecue with Shane, both in their board shorts. Summer was drawing to a close, but it was still quite warm. Andy skipped in the gate, Joey behind her. She walked up to Lachie, and whispered in his ear. He smiled, and dodged around her to get to Chase. He said something in his ear, and Chase grinned. The two Gallagher brothers grabbed Dean and pushed him into the pool. Andy doubled over laughing, and Joey nudged her, sending her flying into the water. She came up spluttering, and then laughed harder as she realised what had happened. Lara brought out Mikayla in her cute little swimwear, and passed her to Dean. She squealed excitedly as her little legs dipped into the water, and Dean smiled at her. Emily and Rachel clambered in as well, and Chase brought out Riley, Elijah and James. James jumped in, splashing Dean and Mikayla with water. Andy laughed and helped him back to the side. He could swim, but not well.

"Lachie, you want to take Eli?" Asked Chase. Lachie nodded and took his nephew, stepping into the pool with him. Jordan came running into the fenced off pool area, and jumped in, spraying water everywhere. Joey climbed in more sedately, and Rachel swam over to him.

"Can I have a piggyback?" She asked. Joey smiled.

"Sure. Climb up," he said, ducking under the water. Rachel climbed up, and screeched with joy as Joey lifted her up. Kate sat at the side of the pool, Heidi and Lara with her.

"They're having so much fun," said Jess, further back from them so her chair didn't get wet.

"Looks like you guys might have to invest in swimming lessons sooner rather than later," said Lara to Jess. She laughed. Heidi watched the children with longing, and Lara rubbed her back.

"It'll happen for you one day Heidi. While you're waiting though, Mikayla could do with another auntie. All she's got are boyish uncles, and Jess and I have to keep her style intact. Maybe we could have a girl's day out, and leave the boys here." Jess smiled at that, and so did Heidi.

"Sounds like an idea actually," said Heidi, wanting something to distract her.

"Dinner's ready!" Called Fiona and Michelle from the deck. Everybody climbed out of the pool, drying off, and sat down together at the multiple tables, the three older children down one end, and the three younger ones with Lara, Jordan and Heidi. Chase and Jess sat near Heidi and Jordan, watching their two boys happily. Michelle was looking rosier in the cheeks, and appeared to be eating more as well.

"You're looking better Michelle," commented Kate as she doled salad onto her plate.

"The doctor said I'm doing much better, and the tests are coming back looking more positive as well." She practically beamed.

"You've got a lot more energy. Jamie comes home so excited now," added Lara.

"I'm actually looking at moving into an apartment, having James back at home with me," said Michelle excitedly.

"That's great Michelle," said Heidi, picking at her salad.

"So, Joey, we're looking forward to finally having you as part of the team," said Andy, steering the conversation away from the subject of kids. Andy could see that it was making Heidi uncomfortable.

"It's great to be here actually. I thought I'd be stuck at my old stationhouse forever, and now I've got a chance to start fresh, get to know a new team," said Joey, cutting up his steak.

"Guys," interrupted Chase. Everyone looked at him, putting down their knives and forks.

"Jess and I have something to tell you," he said excitedly. He gripped Jess's hand and nodded at her.

"What is it?" Asked Kate.

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to have another baby," said Jess, thrilled. Everybody crowded around them, the girls hugging Jess, the boys shaking Chase's hand, congratulating them both. Everyone, except for Heidi. She was sitting at the table, tears falling down her face. One by one, they stopped and turned, looking at Heidi. Jordan moved towards her, and she stood up, throwing her napkin on the table. The tears fell faster, and her voice cracked.

"Why isn't it me?!"


	5. Episode 5: Only Half A Gallagher

** Episode 6.5 – Only Half A Gallagher. **

Lachie lay in bed, Kate still asleep next to him. He knew why he was awake; today was the day his mother had died. The twenty-fourth of May. It was a date etched in his mind, in all the Gallagher's minds. Except Chase's. He was too young to remember his mother; she died only a few weeks after he was born. He wished things had been different, that Lucy hadn't died. She was killed in a car accident with the man she was having an affair with, Richard Yates. The man was scum in Lachie's opinion; his mother could do no wrong. He glanced at the clock next to their bed; three in the morning. He rolled out of bed carefully, and pulled the covers back over Kate's body. He pulled on his gym clothes quietly, lacing up his shoes. He checked on each of the girls, and tiptoed down the stairs, closing the front door. He ran through the streets, his breath visible in the chilled air. He ran all the way to the cemetery where his mother's grave laid, and stopped. Chase was already there, and Dean's heavy breathing could be heard a few metres back.

"Hey," Lachie said softly. Chase had his shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets.

"I never knew her, but I miss her," said Chase quietly. Dean caught up to them, and they stood around Lucy's pristine grave. Dean rubbed Chase's back.

"She was amazing Chasie. The hardest moment was when she broke Dad's heart by running off with Richard Yates." Lachie nodded.

"She loved to bake, read to us, just spending time with us. When you were born Chase, she was so excited, to bring you home and show you off. A few weeks later, she was gone, and Dad was left to be both a mother and father to all three of us. I think we were lucky that he avoided having a relationship until we were older, when he thought we could cope," commented Lachie.

"I know. It wasn't easy though," said Dean. He remembered his mother the best, and missed her so much that sometimes his heart ached, and he wished she was there. To see his little girl, to see Jamie.

"I just wish I had the chance to know her, even for a little while," said Chase. He thought about what she would have been like, if life would have been different. If she could have seen his two little boys. They stood there for an hour, lost in their own thoughts. Lachie was the first to break the silence.

"I'm going for a run, then I'll head back to Kate, get home before she wakes up." Lachie watched as his brothers left, Chase offering Dean a lift home, Dean accepting gratefully. Lachie ran all the way down to the beach, and watched the surf for a while. He'd only known Lucy for five years of his life, and he would give anything to have just another day, to be able to say goodbye properly. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he swiped it away. He got up, brushing the sand off his shorts, and headed back to the house. If he was lucky, he could get another hour or so of sleep before he had to get up and go to work. He ran, pushing it hard, and then slowed down as he reached the front door. He pushed open the door and kicked off his shoes, leaving them near the front door, and locked behind him. He walked up the stairs, treading softly, and walked back into the bedroom. He changed back into his boxer shorts, and climbed into the warm bed next to Kate. An hour later, the alarm clock went off. Kate woke up first, and rolled over, kissing Lachie to wake him up.

"Good morning Lach," she said lovingly. When he didn't return her kisses, she stopped, and got up, leaning on her elbow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Lachie got up out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

"Nothing," he replied, closing the door. Kate brushed it aside, and went to the girls rooms, waking them up, and got them ready for school. After an hour, Lachie still hadn't come out from the bathroom, and they needed to leave if they were going to get Em and Rach to school on time. Kate walked up to the bathroom, Rescue uniform on, and knocked on the door.

"Lach? We need to go, are you ready yet?" She asked through the door. He opened it abruptly, and walked out.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he snapped. Kate took a step back.

"If you're fine, take yourself to work then. I'm taking the girls to school," retorted Kate, slamming the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Called Lachie, but Kate had already left. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, frustrated. He was off the planet this morning, but he hadn't meant to hurt Kate. He ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and climbed into his car. Today was not going to be a good day, he could see that happening already. He put his old car into reverse, and barrelled down the road, heading towards headquarters. He pulled up ten minutes after Kate did, and she threw him a stormy glance before she flung open the main doors, stomping up the stairs. Lachie called out to her, but she ignored him. Dean and Lara pulled up next, just in time to watch Lachie punch his car.

"Hey. Hey!" Yelled Dean, jumping out of the car. He held back Lachie's arms, stopping him from attempting to punch it again. Lachie struggled for a few moments, the relaxed. Dean released him.

"What was that for?" Asked Dean.

"Nothing. Forget it," said Lachie. Dean was taken aback. Lachie seemed unhinged, but given what day it was, he wasn't particularly surprised. He was surprised when Shane pulled up alone, and stepped out of his car. He looked bothered.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Asked Dean.

"I need to speak with Lachie." Dean looked between them confused.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Just trust me Dean, I need to talk to Lachie. Alone."

* * *

Lachie moved to get into his father's car, but Andy, Joey and Kate came running down the stairs, flying out the door.

"We've got a callout," said Andy breathlessly.

"But we need to…" Lachie shook his head.

"I need to go to this Dad. We can talk later, okay?" Shane sighed resignedly, and climbed back into his truck. He reversed out of the driveway and was gone.

"What was that about?" Asked Dean, chucking his medi-kit into the back of his patrol, and taking Lara's off her.

"I have no idea. He'll come back later, I'm sure of it," said Lachie. He moved to put a hand on Kate's arm, and she wrenched her arm away. She climbed in the back of the patrol, leaving Andy and Joey to work out where they were going to sit. Andy decided to sit in the back, and Joey took the front seat. Heidi, Chase, Lara and dean got into the other patrol, and the four teams left quickly.

"So what's the callout?" Asked Lachie, following Joey's directions.

"Car dealership; some idiot drove through the front. We've got servicemen trapped, customers, and leaking petrol everywhere. It's a disaster zone," said Andy. Lachie turned into the Rosebery car district, and pulled up near the dealership. Rubble was strewn everywhere, and a few of the customer's had made it outside the ruined building, nursing injuries. Dean pulled up behind Lachie.

"Right. Heidi, Jordan, take the patients outside, set up a triage area. Andy, Joey, look after the guy in the car over there. Lara and I will take the people inside, get them out to triage. When you're finished Andy and Joey, help Heidi and Jordan. Kate, Lachie. You've got the guy in the car." They nodded. Lachie stuck his head inside the window, checking his patient.

"There's a fuel leak here Lach. No sparks," warned Kate, pulling open Lachie's medi-kit. She passed him a cervical collar, and he secured it around the male's neck, immobilizing him. His phone rang in his pocket, and Lachie left Kate, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's your father. We need to talk Lachie." Shane seemed desperate. Lachie sighed.

"What is it?" He asked. He didn't want to be on the phone, but he knew if he let Shane say whatever he needed to say, he'd get off his back, and Lachie could get back to work.

"It's about your mother. Lucy."

"Yes?" Said Lachie, working on a separate patient. He strapped her wound closed, holding the phone to his ear.

"I don't know how to say this Lachie. I've tried to say this for twenty-five years, and I just don't know what to say."

"Just spit it out Dad," said Lachie, splinting up a young boy's leg. An ambulance officer came and took the boy away, and Lachie concentrated on his father's voice.

"Lachie, I'm not your father. Your mother had an affair with Richard Yates, she was away from Dean and I for a year, and she came back with you. She tried to tell me that you were mine, and I believed her for a little while. Wished it was true, but it's not. Lachie, you're not my son. Richard Yates is your father." Lachie's mouth gaped for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"How… How could you keep this from me? I have a right to know, and you've kept it from me for all these years? You've… You've had so many times you could have told me, so many opportunities, and you choose now?" Lachie was so angry he pulled his phone away from his ear, throwing it to the ground. Kate heard the plastic shatter.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just my father. Oh, I'm sorry, it turns out he's not really my father!" He yelled at her. He moved back to their patient. The man had woken up, and was laughing a little.

"Have you given him any pain relief?" Asked Lachie. Kate shook her head.

"Sir, why are you laughing?" Asked Lachie.

"Because I'm finally going to get this company back. They jerked me around when I bought this car, screwed me around so badly. But I'm going to get them. They're going to wish they never hurt me or my family," grinned the man. Lachie noticed the bulk around the man's chest, and his SAS training kicked into action.

"Kate, clear the area," said Lachie seriously.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it! Dean! Get over here!" Yelled Lachie. Kate left, ushering people out of the building, glancing back occasionally at Lachie. Dean came running over.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to call the bomb squad, get these people outside the hot zone, and don't look back."

"Lachie, you're scaring me. What is going on?" asked Dean.

"This guy has a bomb strapped to him, and he's determined to blow up the dealership. I'm going to try and disarm it, but I need you all out of here. Take the oxygen tanks out, get everyone to a safe distance." Dean nodded.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Asked Dean quietly.

"Dean, I'm the only one that even has a chance. So trust me on this one, okay?" Dean nodded, and left his younger brother. Kate was standing over with some of the patients, and Dean shepherded over the last of the onlookers. Kate was standing with her arms crossed.

"Dean, what's going on?" Asked Kate.

"There's a bomb strapped to the man in the car. Lachie's going to try and disarm it." Lachie was working inside, his pliers hovering over one of the wires, ready to cut it, hopefully saving everyone. He disconnected the last few wires, lifting it off the man carefully. He started walking out of the dealership, away from all the people. He took each step carefully, moving away, wanting to save everyone. Kate figured out what was going on, and started running towards him.

"Lachie, no!" She screamed. He twisted, felt the bomb slip in his hands…

Time seemed to slow…

Stand still…

Stop…

* * *

Kate watched as the explosive went off, a mushroom cloud. The force knocked her back and she rolled a little. Dean helped her up.

"Lachie!" he yelled. The explosive had detonated in the middle of the road, and had only singed the buildings. Dean couldn't see his brother, and Kate held onto his arms tightly.

"Lachie!" She screamed.

"Jordan, Joey, get over here! Andy, Heidi, take Kate. Lara, try and calm her down, talk to her. Come on!" Dean ran over to the patrol and grabbed the extinguisher out of the patrol. Jordan and Joey dashed down the road, medi-packs bouncing awkwardly. A figure stumbled out of the smoky haze, and fell forward onto the ground.

"Lachie!" Dean left the extinguisher and sprinted towards his brother. Jordan stopped him.

"Just wait Dean, let us check him over first. Heidi! Take Dean, please," he called. Heidi jogged over, and gently led Dean away. Jordan dropped down next to Joey, and rolled Lachie over. He looked awful, his face cut and bleeding, burns on his arms, bruises already forming. He was breathing, but only just.

"Joey, he needs oxygen." Joey nodded, and put an oxygen mask over Lachie's face. As he snapped the elastic down, his hand brushed the back of Lachie's head, and he withdrew his hand.

"He's bleeding," said Joey. Jordan carefully rolled Lachie over.

"I think he's cracked his skull open. Pass me a bandage and a few gauze pads. I'll stop the bleeding for now, and then the hospital can deal with it." Joey passed Jordan the medical supplies, and Jordan carefully wrapped up Lachie's head. Andy brought over a spine board.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kate?" Asked Jordan.

"She's with Heidi, crying her eyes out on her shoulder. I thought you guys could do with some help." She helped them slide Lachie over onto the spine board, and strapped him on carefully. A paramedic joined them, and carried Lachie to the waiting ambulance.

"Please, let me go with him!" Kate was struggling against Heidi's tight grip.

"You can't! We need you here Kate. Dean's not going either, okay?" The ambulance doors slammed, and they sped away, sirens blaring. Kate relaxed, and Heidi held her as she cried.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable One. Dean? What happened out there? Bomb squad are confused as to what just happened, ambulance crews are stretched trying to get there, and police are trying to contain the panic. Sit rep?" Dean didn't answer. He sat on the side of the road, head in his hands. Lara sat next to him, rubbing his back gently, talking to him quietly. Andy and Joey packed up quietly, and Andy glanced at Jordan.

"Dean's not going to answer that." Jordan pulled off his radio.

"Rescue Portable Three to Rescue Base. Chase, make sure you're sitting down," said Jordan.

"I'm sitting down Jordan. What's going on?" Asked Chase, sitting in his desk chair.

"The guy that drove into the building this morning had a vendetta against the car company that was there, and had a bomb strapped to his chest. Lachie managed to unstrap it from the guy, and we thought he had disarmed it."

"Oh God. What happened?"

"He dropped the bomb Chase. He's on his way to the hospital now, and he wasn't looking good." Chase ran his hands through his hair.

"Why today? Of all days?" Asked Chase.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jordan.

"Today is the anniversary of Mum's death. Lachie always seems to take it hard," said Chase.

"That explains why he was so off today. I think he and Kate had a fight this morning when they came in, both of them were pretty upset." Kate could hear their conversation.

"Chase, Lachie had a conversation with someone this morning. I think it was your Dad, and he told him something, something that set him off," said Kate, hiccupping a little.

"You guys head back here. I'm going to call Dad, see what I can get out of him. Rescue Base out." Kate climbed into the patrol with Andy and Joey, and they set out back to base in silence. Andy let Joey drive, and sat in the back with Kate. She felt sick with worry, wanting to be with her fiancé, making sure he was okay. Something he had said gnawed at her, and she tried to hold onto the thought, needing to tell Chase. They pulled up inside Rescue, and Chase met them downstairs. He held out his arms to Kate, and she came over to him.

"What if he's not okay?" She asked, burying her head into his shirt. Chase held her, arms around her slight body. He loved Kate like a sister, and knew her concern matched his. Losing Lachie would change everything.

"You can't be like that Kate. He's strong. He's a Gallagher, and he'll get through this, just like every other time." Kate remembered something.

"He's not a Gallagher," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Lachie was a Gallagher, he was sure of it.

"The conversation he had with your Dad today. He was yelling at me about it afterwards, angry about something."

"Angry about what?" Asked Chase.

"He was upset this morning, and he wouldn't tell me why. I got angry, and left him. Something must have happened between your Dad and him, and that's why he's upset!" Said Kate. Chase shook his head.

"Kate, today's the day our mother died. He met us at the cemetery at about four this morning, and we talked about her for a little while. Just remembering. That's why he was upset this morning. Listen, can you remember what his exact words were when he was yelling at you?" Asked Chase. Kate thought back.

"He was yelling about how he was angry, and it was because of the conversation he'd had with his father. Then he said something about Shane not actually being his father." Chase was shocked.

"Lachie… has a different father?"

* * *

Kate left Dean and Chase soon afterwards. She called Fiona, and organised for her to take the girls for the afternoon. Fi was confused, but told Kate she'd pick them up from school, and make sure they did their homework. Kate hung up, and drove the ten minute drive to the hospital. She walked inside, trying to stay calm, and went straight up to the nurses desk.

"I'm looking for Lachie Gallagher," said Kate shakily.

"He's in the intensive care unit on the fourth floor. Room 406." Kate nodded, and stepped inside the elevator, heading up to his floor. She had walked this way before, so many times. She walked through the glass doors, and held her hand to her mouth. Lachie was lying still in a hospital bed, an oxygen tube down his throat, wires everywhere. His face was swollen and bruised, and he had stitches on his face and arms where the shrapnel had lacerated him.

"Oh God, Lachie," Kate said softly. She sat next to his bed. His chest rose and fell rhythmically as the oxygen was pumped into his body. His hair had been shaved off so they could repair the split in his skull. It was bandaged up at the moment, to keep the stitches together, and to stop any possible infection. He'd broken some ribs as well when the shockwave had hit him. Kate held his hand, rubbing it gently. He looked so sick, so unhealthy, that Kate worried that he might not wake up. She felt the tears fall gently on his bed, and dropped her head against her chest.

"Please Lachie, don't leave me."

* * *

Chase sat at his desk, still in shock. Dean sat across from him. Lara was at Dean's feet, Heidi and Jordan near Cam's office, and Andy and Joey at their desks, typing quietly.

"We need to go see Dad," said Chase.

"Why?" Asked Dean.

"We need his side of the story. We're not going to get Mum's, and Dad's all we have left. We need to know what happened," said Chase. Dean nodded, and they stood up.

"Should you really be asking your Dad about this?" Said Lara as Dean started down the stairs.

"Who else am I going to ask about this Lara? I need the answer out of Dad, find out what really happened." Lara stopped as he walked out the door, Chase climbing into the same car as Dean. They backed out of the drive and sped away. It wasn't long before they were pulling up out the front of the Gallagher residence. Fiona's car wasn't there, but Shane's was. Dean climbed out of the car and slammed the door loudly. Shane came out.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Shane, confused.

"We need to talk. Now," said Dean forcefully. Shane allowed the two of them inside, and followed them to the lounge.

"What's this about?" He asked, seating himself on the recliner.

"Lachie's father. Who is it?" Asked Chase. Shane sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Richard Yates is Lachie's father," said Shane.

"You mean, the bastard who Mum was having the affair with?" Asked Dean. Shane nodded.

"How did this all happen?" He asked angrily.

"When you were about four, your mother started going out late, telling me she was just meeting with friends, clubbing, drinking. I should have suspected something, but I was busy dealing with a rambunctious four year old and trying to run my own business. About three months later, she came home crying, in an absolute state. She told me she was pregnant, and I was overjoyed, excited that I would get to be a father again. It was the same time she told me that it wasn't my baby, and the details of her affair came out. I was so angry, I couldn't speak to her for weeks. Dean, I think you suffered most out of that. You couldn't understand why your Mum and Dad weren't talking, and you started throwing tantrums, becoming violent. After a while, I started talking to her again, for your sake mostly, but also because I still loved her. After you had reached the age of nine and Lachie was four, she found out she was pregnant again, and this time she knew it was mine. Little did I know that she had been still seeing Richard, and after you were born Chase, she decided she was going to leave me, and run away with Richard. That was a month after you were born, and that was day she was killed in a car accident. I never knew how to tell your brother, and I found a letter addressed to Lachie from her when I was cleaning out the attic." Shane walked out to the kitchen, and picked up the letter.

"Where is your brother?"

* * *

Kate sat quietly, head resting on Lachie's bed, his hand in hers. She was watching him, hoping he would be okay. She felt her hand being squeezed, and looked up at his face to see his eyes fluttering. He tried to talk, but only succeeded in choking on the tube.

"Shh," soothed Kate.

"You're okay, you're in hospital. You've got a breathing tube in, to make sure you're getting enough oxygen. Do you remember what happened?" Asked Kate. Lachie shook his head.

"You dropped the bomb, and it exploded. You've broken some ribs, bruised your face; you've got twenty-one stitches holding together some of those wounds. The worst was your head injury. You split your head open, and they've stitched it back together, and they're just going to monitor you now." Lachie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Kate, rubbing his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dean and Chase told me about Lucy, how today is the anniversary of her death. I didn't understand why you were so… cold and upset this morning. I'm sorry for getting angry at you, I had no idea." Lachie shook his head, and his eyes rolled back into his head. The machines around him started beeping, flat-lining.

"Help me!" Screamed Kate, backing away from him. Nurses flooded the room, and Kate started sobbing hysterically in the corner.

"Oh God, please, don't let him leave me!"

* * *

Chase and Dean took the letter from Shane.

"We'll take it to Lachie. We've got to go see him at the hospital," said Dean.

"Hospital?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, Lachie tried to blow himself up today," said Dean tiredly. He left the house, pre-occupied with his own thoughts. Chase climbed into the car with him, and they headed off to the hospital in silence, each focussing on their own thoughts. They arrived at the hospital and received directions to Lachie's room. As the elevator doors opened, Chase saw Kate sitting on the floor, rocking.

"Kate!" Called Chase, running out of the lift towards her. He crouched down in front of her.

"Kate, what's going on?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know, the machines started beeping, his heart stopped, he wasn't br..bre…breathing," hiccupped Kate hysterically.

"Kate, the nurses and doctors are in there, they'll get his heart restarted," said Dean, kneeling.

"But what if he's not? I can't lose anyone else…" Chase pulled Kate close, holding her tight. Dean stood up.

"I'll check on Lachie, and I'll tell you how he's doing," said Dean, knowing that Chase wanted to see Lachie. Chase nodded, sitting on the floor next to Kate. Dean stepped inside the door of Lachie's room, pulling the door closed behind him. The nurses were packing up their equipment, and making notes on Lachie's chart. He was breathing again, his heart still beating.

"Excuse me nurse, can you tell me what happened?" Asked Dean quietly.

"He had a seizure brought on by swelling of the brain. It stopped his heart for a few moments, but once we relieved the pressure, he returned to normal," said the nurse.

"What injuries did he sustain?" Asked Dean.

"He's got facial bruising, around twenty-one stitches, two broken ribs, and his head wound is still bleeding, but it's minimal. Your brother should be waking up soon," said the nurse, leaving the room. Dean stood by Lachie's bed for a moment, set the letter on the bedside table, and then returned outside to his little brother and Kate.

"How is he?" Asked Chase. Kate was still leaning against him, and Chase was rubbing her back comfortingly.

"He's breathing, and his hearts restarted. It has something to do with swelling in his brain, and they're taking measures to reduce it. He should wake up soon Kate," said Dean. She nodded, and Dean helped her stand. He pulled her close in a hug.

"He'll be okay. He's a Gallagher, always a Gallagher, no matter who his father is. He's tough Grommet, and he will pull through." Kate smiled at him through the tears.

"Thanks Dean." He smiled back, and the three of them went inside Lachie's room. He was waking up slowly, disoriented.

"Hey Lachie. How are you feeling?" Asked Dean. They'd removed the oxygen tube and replaced it with a mask instead.

"A bit bruised," he rasped. Dean sat down next to Lachie's bed. Chase and Kate sat on the other side.

"Yeah, you're a little banged up. You'll be okay though," said Chase.

"Lachie, we spoke to Dad. We know about Richard," said Dean quietly.

"I'm not really a Gallagher," said Lachie softly. Dean shook his head.

"Don't talk like that Lachie. You grew up with Chase and I, and you'll always be a Gallagher to us. Richard may have been your biological father, but he's not your Dad. Shane has always been your father, stood by you no matter what. He was the one who taught you how to walk, to run, to ride a bike. He loves you Lachie, and he never wanted to hurt you by telling you. He's wanted to tell you for years, but didn't want you to think less of yourself because of it." Lachie shook his head.

"I never wanted to know. I was happy, and now I don't know who to believe anymore," Lachie said. Dean motioned to the side table.

"Mum wrote you a letter. Not me, not Chase, but you Lachie. You'll be okay," said Dean. Chase stood up.

"Dean, we sort of need to head back to work. Kate can stay, but we need to get back to base." Dean nodded, and they farewelled Lachie. Kate moved closer to Lachie, and took his hand.

"I don't care that you're not a 'full' Gallagher. You're the same guy that I fell in love with, and that's all that matters to me." Kate leant up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her, and stroked her face gently.

"What would I do without you?" He asked. Kate blushed.

"You'd survive," she answered. She stayed with him for a while, until she fell asleep, head resting on his leg. Lachie stroked her blonde hair, the hospital quiet. The nurse came in to ask Kate to leave, but stopped when she realised she was asleep. She hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Just leave her, put a blanket over her," said Lachie quietly. The nurse nodded, relieved that someone was giving her orders, and returned moments later with a blanket. She draped it over Kate's shoulders, covering her, and dimmed the lights. Lachie was left with time to think. He wished he'd known sooner, that Shane had been able to tell him sooner. He felt like his life had been a lie up until now. He was glad that Dean and Chase were still accepting, but it didn't feel right anymore, like he was a third wheel. He was truly on half a Gallagher, and that was how he felt. He reached over to the bedside table. Time to read the letter his mother had written him, find out what she was thinking. He tore open the delicate looking envelope, and pulled out a floral sheet of paper. It smelt like her perfume, reminded him of her hugging him when he was younger. A tear rolled down his face and he hurriedly brushed it away. He unfolded the sheet of paper carefully, and started reading.

_My dearest son Lachie…_

* * *

_My dearest son Lachie,_

_If only you knew how hard this letter is to write…_

_If you're reading it, I'm no longer here for whatever reason, but that doesn't matter._

_Lachie, I love you no matter what happens, and so does Shane, no matter how hard the news was for him take._

_Lachie, your biological father is not the man you called Daddy, the man that raised you to be the wonderful man that I'm sure you are now as you read this letter._

_Your biological father is Richard Yates, a man that I also love, still love with all my heart. He left me after he found out I was pregnant with you, his son, and I returned to Shane, and tried to convince him you were his. I think he saw through me though, but he never said anything. I was convinced I'd never love Richard again after he left me. But yet, he still wooed me, made me feel loved and wanted, and I felt myself falling head over heels again in love._

_Shane was always too busy with his business or with your older brother Dean to spend time with me, and I don't blame him for that. It was my fault I was never there, to help him raise our son. However, after I found out I was pregnant again, I had made my decision. And it was final._

_I'm going to leave Shane after the baby is born, and head to Adelaide with Richard, just he and I, a love-struck couple._

_I don't want you to be angry Lachie, or to treat Dean or your new brother or sister differently because you're only half related to them. In my eyes, you're all beautiful, one and the same, even if I won't get to see you all grow up._

_Promise me you'll find happiness with someone in your life, and never treat them the way I treated Shane. I feel I've set a bad example for you, but it's too late to go back and change things now. I never, ever wanted to hurt Shane, and I think he understood that, even if it was hard._

_At the bank, under Richard's name, is a trust fund and a safety deposit box I set up for each of you before I started writing this letter. When you reach the age of twenty-one, I want you to go and take the contents out of that safety deposit box, and share the letters. There is one for each of you._

_I love you Lachie._

_Love Mum._  Lachie wiped away a tear, bumping Kate. She awoke with a start.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing the letter on his lap. She caressed his face gently.

"What did she say?" Kate asked softly. Lachie handed her the letter wordlessly, and Kate scanned through it. She put it down.

"Oh, Lachie, she never meant to hurt anyone. She just wanted someone to love her, and she wasn't getting that from Shane because he was so busy. Richard filled that space for her." Lachie nodded.

"We need Chase and Dean to go down to that safety deposit box. I want to know what's in it." Kate glanced at her watch.

"It's almost nine in the morning. I'll ring them now. I'm not going into work today anyway." Lachie started to protest, and she silenced him.

"I want to be here." He nodded, and Kate left the room to ring his brothers. He picked up the letter again, the one thing left of his mother. After a few minutes Kate returned.

"Dean and Chase are going to the bank now. They'll be here in twenty minutes." That twenty minutes felt like the longest Lachie had ever experienced. He heaved a sigh of relief as Dean and Chase finally came through the door.

"Lachie, she left us about $250,000 each," said Chase breathlessly. Lachie didn't care.

"What about the letters?" Asked Lachie, painfully trying to sit up. Kate helped him up a little, and he settled back against the pillows.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Kate. Lachie shook his head.

"No, stay." Dean pulled out the letters, one for each of them. Chase read his first, out loud.

_"To my baby,_

_I'm sorry I won't be around to see you grow up, but I think this is the best solution. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I'm leaving, but I love you._

_I want you to look up to your two older brothers, Dean and Lachie, and look to them for guidance, and they'll protect you, like siblings should._

_Listen to your father, and I'm sorry you'll grow up without your mother around._

_I love you baby._

_Love Mum."_  Chase wiped away a tear.

"She didn't even know who I was when she wrote this letter. But she loved me," said Chase. He wished he'd gotten to meet her, remember her. Lachie unfolded his letter. This one was from Richard.

_"To my son Lachie,_

_I never got the opportunity to meet you, or to watch you grow up. I was never one for children, and Lucy never really got that. I'm sorry that I never stayed around to see you grow up, but I could never do it._

_I didn't want you. Didn't think I could love you. I hope that Shane was a better father for you than I could have ever been._

_Grow up well, stay safe._

_Richard."_  Lachie screwed up the letter and threw it against the wall.

"Stupid, useless letter. Richard is an idiot," said Lachie venomously.

"What does your letter say Dean?" Asked Kate. Dean pulled out his letter, and read it out loud.

_"To my son Dean,_

_I'm sorry I was never there for you, to help you grow up. I will miss so much in your life. I loved your father, I still do love your father, but Richard and I are so much happier together. You always got along better with your father anyway._

_I want you to look out for your brother Lachie, and your new baby brother or sister. Look out for them, make sure they're safe and protected._

_I love you Dean, so much._

_Love Mum."_  Dean finished the letter and laid it down.

"She did love your father, but felt happier with Richard. It wasn't that she was trying to hurt him, but Richard made her feel needed. She did feel bad about everything that happened," said Kate. Dean nodded.

"Rest in Peace Mum."


	6. Episode 6: Love Conquers All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode again relates to something a universe that doesn't exist yet, but will be posted sometime soon!

** Episode 6.6 – Love Conquers All. **

The office was quiet. Too quiet for Chase's liking. He knew something was going to happen, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Dean sat at his desk, typing notes up from the last rescue. Lara and Heidi congregated in the kitchen, Lara holding a mug of hot tea. Andy and Joey were playing cards quietly, Jordan sitting with them. Lachie had finally returned to work, and Kate was sitting next to him, whispering something in his ear. Chase heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and stood up to confront whoever it was.

"Michelle!" Said Kate excitedly. Michelle hugged Kate tightly, and shook hands with Chase.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Asked Chase.

"You know how you've all been receiving less assignments in the past few months?" Said Michelle. Chase nodded. It had been the current talk in the office.

"Cam's been passing them off to Elite. Head Office doesn't care, as long as someone is dealing with it, but our state co-ordinator Mike McGinnity is a little annoyed. I've just been given medical clearance to come back, and Cam's being booted out, with a mark on his permanent record. He won't ever be able to work in a Rescue related job, ever." Kate moved away from Lachie's desk, towards Michelle.

"Does this mean…?" Michelle nodded.

"Yes. I'm back!" Kate squealed and hugged Michelle tightly. Michelle returned the hug as Mike came up the stairs.

"What are you doing here McGinnity?" Asked Chase.

"Here to do the official handover from Cam back to Michelle," he answered tightly.

"Maybe she can keep you lot in better order. Cam doesn't seem to be doing such a great job." Cam wheeled himself out of the office.

"Mike! Glad to see you. How can I help you?" Asked Cam, shaking hands with Mike.

"Official business Mr Jackson. You are hereby removed of your duties as station manager, and are asked to leave the premises as soon as you have your belongings in order. This will be put down on your employment record, and you are no longer able to be employed in any government or rescue-related job. Understood?" Cam nodded, his face hard.

"Michelle Letourneau, I hereby reinstate you as station manager for Rescue Sydney, and all that the job entails." The team cheered as Mike shook hands with Michelle. They'd never felt right with Cam in Michelle's job. Even though he'd defected from LifeBlood, the others still held a deep grudge towards him. He wheeled himself out, a box of things on his lap. Lara stepped away from the group, and crouched down.

"I'm sorry you have to leave Cam. You understand, don't you?" He nodded, and rolled forward into the lift. He turned, and punched the down button. The door closed on his stony face, and everyone crowded around Michelle, excited to have her back. Dean pulled out the beer from the fridge, and passed it around. They clinked their bottles together, enjoying the company. Mike slipped out while they were celebrating.

"So, what did Head Office have to say about all of this?" Asked Chase, leaning back in his chair.

"They had nothing to say. Mike called Elite about all of this, and Mark and Cassie said they knew about it, and they didn't seem worried," said Michelle, sipping the glass of water Lara got her.

"They were never meant to replace us, were they?" Asked Kate. Michelle shook her head.

"No, they're meant to be… more specialised. They'd be used for national disasters, such as if Queensland floods again, a cyclone hits the top of Australia. They're meant to be a mobile group. That's why they all come from various states. They're not meant to take our jobs," answered Michelle.

"That's so frustrating! I thought we all worked together well. After that training session, you'd think that we'd all be closer, working together better. How did this happen?" Exclaimed Heidi.

"I think the Elite group have gotten too big for their boots," said Dean quietly.

"With a name like 'Elite' yeah, they'd have an ego to go with it," said Jordan. Andy stood up quietly, and rinsed her glass out in the sink. Chase's phone rang on the desk, and he jumped up, picking up the phone.

"Rescue Special Ops, Chase speaking." He was quiet as the person on the other end spoke.

"Are you sure it's him?" He asked into the phone. He waved his hand, and Dean stood up, the rest of the team following suit.

"Right, we'll be there in five minutes," said Chase, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"Cam drove out of here and drove his car over a cliff. Someone's pulled him out of the car, but they're trapped down a cliff. He's not looking good," said Chase.

"Right, we need to head out there now," said Dean. Chase scribbled down the address for him, and he snatched the paper out of his hands. The team trailed down the stairs, grabbing their medi-packs. Lara climbed in with Dean.

"I feel sorry for him," she said as they left base.

"Why?" Asked Dean, turning down the road.

"I think he had good intentions, he just messed up a little," said Lara. Dean shook his head.

"No, I think he would have done it anyway. Chase told me the other night that LifeBlood has been trying to get back into the business here in New South Wales, and because of RES and us, they're not able to. I'd be sabotaging us if it meant my old work mates could come back," said Dean.

"Do you really think he's capable of that?" Replied Lara.

"What isn't he capable of?"

* * *

They raced out to the cliff where Cam went over the edge, sirens going. They pulled up near the cliff, and they all climbed out, grabbing ropes and harnesses.

"We need to get down to him," said Andy. She strapped herself into the harness, Joey doing the same. Jordan and Heidi set themselves up so they could belay Andy and Joey down.

"Right, Andy, I want you to check over Cam, look for any injuries. Remember he can't tell you about any lower injuries. Joey, check the woman that pulled him out. She said on the phone that she was okay, but she might be heading into shock." Andy and Joey nodded, and started their descent. They made it down quickly, and Andy unhooked the lines.

"Cam? Cam, can you hear me?" Asked Andy. He had a substantial head wound, and his legs looked broken. He was breathing oddly, and Andy wondered how much water he had swallowed. Joey took the woman to the side, and checked her over.

"She looks okay Andy. I'll take her up, and then come back down to help you with Cam." Andy nodded, and Joey helped the woman up the side of the cliff. Andy checked over Cam, finding bruises and cuts everywhere. The girl had dragged him up and over the rocks to get him where he was lying now. Kate abseiled down.

"Maria, the girl who dragged him up, just broke down and won't let go of Joey. So I'm here to help you instead," said Kate.

"He sounds like he has water in his lungs, I'm not about to rule out a concussion either. Both his legs are broken, and I can't work out what other damage he's done," said Andy. Kate pulled out her medi-kit.

"Splint him. I don't think we'll get him safely out of here. Chase is going to be so mad, but we're going to have to call RES, get their helo out here," said Kate. She handed Andy a splint, and then grabbed her radio.

"Rescue Portable Six to Rescue Base. Chase, I don't like this anymore than you do, but I think we're going to have to call Elite, and get their helicopter out here. We can't take Cam up the cliff, and he's sustained some pretty heavy damage," said Kate. Chase sighed, the sound coming through the radio as static.

"Fine, I'll call them now. Keep me posted Kate. Rescue Base out." Andy finished splinting one leg, and Kate started on the other. Andy checked his breathing; it was quick and raspy, and his lips were turning a pale blue. Andy felt over his chest, and noticed that his trachea was deviated.

"Kate, pass me a needle," said Andy urgently. Kate rummaged through her bag, and pulled out the needle, and Andy pushed it carefully into Cam's chest. The air hissed out of it, and he took a deep breath. He still hadn't regained consciousness, and that concerned Andy a little.

"Andy, the blood!" Said Kate quickly. The needle that had removed the air in the space between Cam's chest and his lungs was now streaming blood.

"He's bleeding internally," said Andy. She pulled the needle out and pressed a gauze pad down onto the hole.

"Rescue Portable Six to Rescue Base. Chase, what's the ETA on that chopper?" Asked Kate.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Six, Liam should be there in a minute or so," answered Chase. A whirring of helicopter blades confirmed what Chase said, and Liam lowered the helicopter closer to them. He let his co-pilot handle the hovering for a few minutes, and he winched down to them.

"Hey babe," he said to Andy, kissing her.

"Babe?" Asked Kate. Andy blushed and nodded.

"This the guy we've got take?" Asked Liam. Andy nodded, and helped Liam load him into the basket.

"Dinner tonight, at Enzo's Italiano Restaurante. I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" Andy nodded, and Liam waved to his team. They pulled him back up, and the helicopter left.

"You're… you're dating some from Elite. After you found out that they've been taking callouts from us?" Said Kate incredulously.

"So? I'm not going to stop dating him because of that," said Andy, packing up.

"You're not even angry at him for what's going on?" Asked Kate.

"It's not like he did it. He's just a pawn in this argument. Mark and Cass are the ones you guys should be angry with. Liam didn't do anything, and I'm not going to be angry with him over nothing," answered Kate.

"I can't believe you." Kate sighed, frustrated, and pulled on her ropes. Lachie helped pull her up, and then helped her unhook her harness.

"You'll never believe it," said Kate.

"Believe what?" Asked Lachie.

"Andy's dating Liam. From Elite," said Kate. Jordan helped Andy up, as Dean overheard Lachie and Kate talking.

"You're not joking, are you?" He asked Kate. Kate shook her head.

"He came down on the lines to take Cam up in the chopper, and he called her babe, and kissed her. She didn't discredit it either. She's dating him Dean," said Kate. Dean spun around to the rest of the team. Joey was finally free from the woman, and was quietly packing up, and Jordan and Heidi were hauling up the ropes.

"Is it true Andy?" Asked Dean.

"Is what true?" She asked.

"Are you really dating Liam Gordon from Elite?" He asked.

"So what if I am? My private life is my business Dean, not yours." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Why Andy? Why would you…" She cut him off.

"I know you're my team leader, and I should be nice, but end of discussion. This is my relationship, and it has nothing to do with the feud currently going on between Special Ops and Elite Squad. So just leave it, okay?" Andy glared at them each in turn.

"Andy, are you blind? This has everything to do with the fight going on! This could jeopardize your position when Michelle and Chase find out."

* * *

The drive back to base was silent. Joey looked out the other window, while Lachie and Kate sat in the front. Not a word was spoken. Lachie pulled up into the garage, and Andy climbed out of the patrol before he even turned off the engine. She crept up the stairs, and slid in behind her desk. She typed up her report quicker than she ever had before, and had it printed and on Chase's desk before Dean even returned. As she heard the other patrol pull up into the carpark, she quietly walked down the back staircase, succeeding in avoiding Dean, Lara, Heidi and Jordan. She changed in the locker room, pulling on her casual clothes, and leaving her uniform in her locker. She heard Dean upstairs demanding to know where she was, and she walked straight out of the garage, not looking back. She pulled out her phone, and dialled Liam. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Liam, it's Andy. I need to see you," she said, holding back the tears. He picked up on her change of mood almost instantly.

"Is everything okay babe?"

"Dean wants me to stop seeing you, or kick me out of Rescue," said Andy tearfully. Liam sat up at his desk inside Elite headquarters, and grabbed his keys out of his drawer.

"I'll come and get you. Where are you?" He asked.

"Don't. Are you back at work?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"I'll walk over to you guys. I need some time to think," she answered quietly.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too." Andy hung up the phone, and started walking. She stayed on the back streets in case Dean sent someone to look for her. She was tired of people dictating how her life should be. Her foster family had done that to her when she was younger, and it frustrated her to no end. It always felt like she was trying to live someone else's dream, someone else's life, by someone else's rule. She knew she loved Liam, and if it meant sacrificing her job, she would. The walk to Elite was long enough for her to think. She made her way up their driveway, and Liam met her outside the doors. He looked like he'd been pacing, waiting.

"Andy!" He held out his arms, and pulled her close. She started sobbing into his chest, and she didn't really know why. He stroked her dark hair, trying to soothe her.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this."

* * *

Dean was pacing the office, ranting.

"I can't believe she would date someone from Elite!" Said Dean angrily, his fists clenched. Michelle was sitting in her office, engrossed in the mountain of paperwork she had to catch up on. Dean had finally told Chase, and was now venting with the rest of the team about Andy.

"I know! We should have seen this coming, should have stopped her somehow," said Heidi.

"I don't think it matters," piped up Joey from his desk.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kate.

"It's a relationship. Aren't we told if we're going to have relationships, that it shouldn't interfere with our work life? Well, she's kept it private for this long, and it's obviously not been a problem for her. Why are you all so upset by this anyway?" Asked Joey, standing up.

"Because it's Elite. They steal work from us, they think they're better than us. They've turned into our natural enemies."

"I've met some of them through Andy. I go out for drinks with their team sometimes. Does that mean I'm betraying my team because I'm merely having a drink with them?" Said Joey.

"No, but…" Joey stopped him.

"I think that if we actually  _spoke_  to Elite, their side of the story would be very different. I think Cam has done you all a lot of damage, and now you're all buying into it. I don't think you have a right to dictate Andy's relationship. It hasn't interfered so far, and I don't think it will. Maybe you should actually talk to Elite rather than just assuming." Joey left, heading downstairs.

"For a newbie, he's got a lot to say," said Heidi.

"Maybe he's right," said Lachie. Kate looked at him.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"We worked well with them out there. You and Anna seemed to get along fairly well. So did you Heidi. Whilst I didn't appreciate Chris's attitude, we did learn a lot from them. They're decent people, and I have to agree with Joey. I think this has nothing to do with them, and I think Cam has been screwing us over. No, it's not fair, but we don't need to be treating Andy this way." Heidi looked around at Jordan.

"You've been quiet. Care to share?" She asked. Jordan leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I agree with Joey and Lach. I know it seems easy to be angry at Andy and Liam, but you need to get over this Dean." Dean started to butt in, and Jordan cut him off.

"No. I'm not going to buy into this argument. If one of you guys got between me and Heidi, I wouldn't hesitate to choose her over Rescue. Yeah, it'd be hard, and I'd miss you guys, but I'd do it in a heartbeat." Jordan was stopped as Chase's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello, Rescue Special Ops, Chase Gallagher." He listened for a few minutes, and then responded to the caller.

"I agree Mark. This has gone too far." Chase smiled a little as he paid attention to what Mark was saying.

"You're right. Cam did dupe us all, and we're feeling pretty ridiculous as well. But, we have Michelle back now, and things are finally looking up." Chase's smile dropped quickly as Mark spoke a few more words. The phone call ended quickly.

"Andy's at Elite headquarters. She's asked Head Office for a transfer, or to be terminated from her position."

"Terminate her then," answered Dean. Chase stood up, facing his eldest brother.

"No. She's one of the best who's come through so far. Dean, why is it such an issue for you?" Asked Chase, his arms crossed. Dean mumbled something under his breath, and then stormed away down the stairs. Lara stood up.

"Chase, ring Elite back, get them to bring Andy over, we'll talk to her. I'll go and see what's eating Dean up so badly." Chase nodded, and sat down at his desk. Lara stepped down the stairs quietly. Dean was throwing things around, almost violently. A medi-pack went flying past Lara's head, and she ducked. Lara laid a hand on his arm.

"Dean," she said simply. He stopped.

"Let's go," she said, pulling him gently. He climbed into the passenger seat of the patrol, and Lara drove out of the garage, down the main road. They drove in silence. Lara pulled up at the beach. It was almost deserted, only a few beach-goers left. It was quiet, somewhere Dean could think, and Lara had the feeling he had a lot to get off his mind. He followed her down to the sand, rolled up his pant legs and took off his shoes. He relished in the feel of the sand under his feet. Lara joined him, and started walking across the sand.

"Dean, what's going on?" Asked Lara, stepping over a stray shell.

"Nothing," said Dean defensively.

"There's something wrong. I've never seen you get so worked up over… a relationship. Why is this such a big issue for you?" Asked Lara. Dean was quiet for a little while, and then spoke.

"Do you remember when we first met LifeBlood?" Lara nodded.

"Yeah."

"When Cam first started hitting on you. It hurt me to think that you might actually love someone, and then to face the possibility you might change over to LifeBlood so you could be closer to him. You told him first about leaving Hamish, not me. You and I had always seemed to get along well, to the point where I hoped we had a chance. But you chose Cam in the beginning." Lara nodded.

"I know, but I'm with you now, aren't I?"

"That's not the issue. I can see the same thing happening to Andy. Joey has a crush on her; can't you see that? I can see it happening all over again, and I don't want him to have the same feelings towards Elite like I did towards Cam and LifeBlood." Dean was sitting, gazing down at the sand, refusing to look at Lara. She lifted his chin up, and looked him in the eyes.

"I understand, and it's nice you want to do that for Joey, but we can't interfere in Andy's life. From what Joey told me earlier today, they've obviously been dating for more than three months; Andy took him out for drinks the third night he was here, and they were already together then. Joey will survive, I'm positive." Lara caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for being so hot headed in there. I should have stopped to think; I was just so consumed that I just got angry." Lara leant her head on his shoulder, watching the waves. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She read the message, and then pulled Dean to his feet.

"What's going on?" He asked, dusting himself down.

"There's been an accident, and we're closest to it. Chase is sending Lachie and Kate out to meet us." Lara ran up the sand, Dean close behind her. She put her shoes on haphazardly, and climbed into the driver seat. Dean climbed into the passenger side, and Lara sped out of the carpark, tires squealing. Dean tidied himself up as Lara drove. He glanced behind them and realised that Lachie and Kate were following them. After five minutes, Lara pulled up near the accident site. Someone had driven through a red light into an oncoming car, and the two cars seemed to have melded together. Lachie and Kate got out behind them, pulling out medi-kits and combi-tools. Lachie tossed one to Dean, and they assessed the two cars.

"Do the white one first. Patients looks to be critical," said Dean. Lachie nodded, and drove the combi-tool into the car. The metal grated painfully as the tool forced the door open. The female inside was unconscious, blood seeping through her hair. Dean and Lachie worked together effortlessly, securing her onto a spine board. As they lowered her down, she started to seize. Lachie and Dean stabilised her as Lara came running over.

"Dean…" She started. He cut her off.

"Little busy now Lara, just give me a moment," said Dean curtly. The girl started gasping a little for air, her pallor paling.

"Lach, oxygen," said Dean. He snapped the oxygen mask over her face, and as she breathed in, her colour improved. An ambulance screeched to a halt nearby, and the girl was loaded up into the ambulance, and it left the scene, sirens blaring. Dean walked around the first car, heading towards Lara.

"What's up?" He asked. She pointed to the driver, his blonde hair stained with blood, bruising on his face and chest.

"He's bleeding, possible concussion. You know how to treat, Lara," said Dean.

"That's not it. Dean, that's Liam," said Lara urgently. Dean ducked down and peered into the car wreck again.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Kate confirmed it." Dean kicked into action, scrambling over the car.

"Lachie, bring back the combi-tool!" He yelled. He tried to get into the passenger side, kicking at the door furiously.

"Lara, Kate, deal with Liam, get him out now!" He ordered. Lara did so without question. If Dean gave you an order like that, something serious was happening. Lachie ran back over and tossed the combi-tool up to Dean. He wedged it between the two cars, trying to prise them apart. Lara and Kate got Liam out, and then stood back.

"Dean? What's going on?" Called Lara. He kicked the car and jumped down. With Liam out, he had easier access to the passenger side.

"If this is Liam's car, Andy's in here."

* * *

Lachie pushed Kate aside gently, getting in next to Dean.

"What do you need Deano?" He asked.

"Grab a spine board and collar," answered Dean. He sat awkwardly in the driver's seat, assessing Andy. He moved her head carefully, and held it in position as Lachie passed him a cervical collar. He gently wrapped it around her neck, noticing the dark bruising along her left side where the car had impacted. Her head was bleeding freely where the glass shards had lacerated her forehead, and the left side of her face was significantly swollen.

"How is she?" Asked Lachie.

"Head impact, laceration, possible internal bleeding. She should be okay, but we've got to get her out," said Dean. Lachie pulled Dean out of the car.

"Get the board ready," he instructed. Lachie pulled out his pocketknife, and slashed the seatbelt that was holding Andy against her seat. She hadn't woken up yet, but as Lachie caught her shirt, he noticed the bruising where the seatbelt had tightened, making a diagonal bruise across her chest. As the seatbelt fell away, Andy tipped forward against Lachie. He caught her and carefully laid her on the spine board. Liam had regained consciousness, and was fighting against Lara and Kate.

"Let me see her," he insisted.

"Let us look after her," said Kate.

"More importantly, we need to look after you Liam," said Lara gently. Dean and Lachie carried her out over to the ambulance, and loaded her carefully into the back. Liam pushed Kate away hard, and she fell back against the concrete.

"Let me go with her!" He said forcefully. He ran unsteadily over to the ambulance, pulling himself in. Dean filled in the paramedics, and then she was taken away.

"Are you okay Grommet?" Asked Lara, pulling her up to her feet. Kate rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He's stronger than I thought he was," replied Kate.

"We better head back, fill in Chase on what just happened," said Dean quietly. They separated, heading back to their respective patrols. He let Lara drive, lost in his own thoughts. If Andy had died today, he would have lost the chance to apologise for what he said, how he acted. Lara noticed he was quiet, and put a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay babe?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he answered as Lara pulled up into the driveway. Chase met them downstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked as they stepped out of the four-wheel drive.

"Andy was in that accident Chase," said Dean.

"What? Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's gone to hospital, she'll be looked at there," answered Dean. He took the stairs two at a time, and sat at his desk. He bent his head over his work, determined to fill in reports, distract himself. Chase came up the stairs, and stopped to kiss Jess. Today was one of her work days, and she was just as overjoyed as everyone else that Michelle was back.

"Everything okay?" She asked, caressing his face.

"Andy's been in a car accident with Liam," he said softly.

"Is she okay?" Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Lachie just messaged me to say that he and Kate are heading over there to give me an update," he replied. He put his hand on her swollen abdomen.

"How's our little baby going?" He asked lovingly.

"He is doing fine," she answered. At about five months along, Jess was glowing. Radiant. Chase grinned at her.

"You sure it's a boy?" Asked Chase. Jess nodded.

"I'm positive. Why, do you think it's a girl?" She asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Chase started going red. He wouldn't admit it while Dean was in the room, but he was secretly hoping for a little girl. A daddy's girl. At nearly eighteen months, the boys both showed a preference for Jess. He didn't mind, he still loved them and would sacrifice anything for them, but a little girl would just balance everything out. He kissed Jess again, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Lachie and Kate followed the ambulance to the hospital, and went into emergency.

"We're looking for Andrea Taylor," said Lachie. The nurse glanced at him, and then tapped the keys on her computer.

"She's been taken up to surgery," replied the nurse in a bored voice.

"What about Liam Gordon?" Asked Kate.

"He's in the treatment rooms around the corner." Lachie and Kate walked around to the treatment area. Liam was sitting on a bed as a doctor sewed up the laceration on his forehead.

"Where's Andy?" He asked upon seeing them.

"The nurse said she's up in surgery. How are you going?" Asked Kate.

"I'm fine. I never saw the other car. We had a green light, and then he was in the side of our car." The doctor finished with Liam, and left him with Lachie and Kate.

"I need to see her, make sure she's okay," said Liam, climbing down unsteadily.

"Listen, I don't think…" Liam cut Lachie off.

"I don't care." He stepped out of the room, and Lachie and Kate followed him. They silently took the elevator up, and as the doors opened, they saw them wheeling Andy past them. She was put into a private room, and a nurse met them at the door.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Lachie.

"What relation are you to Miss Taylor?" Asked the nurse.

"Liam here is her boyfriend, Kate and I are work colleagues, and we were at the accident." The nurse nodded, and checked her clipboard.

"Miss Taylor suffered a tension pneumothorax whilst in surgery, but the issue was resolved. Whilst in surgery, the doctors removed a large shard of glass from her arm, and sutured the resultant laceration. She is to remain here for monitoring for forty-eight hours, upon which she will be reassessed." She left them alone, and Liam sunk down against the wall. Kate left him with Liam, and carefully went inside Andy's room. She gasped as she saw the bandage around Andy's head, took in the swelling on her face, the bandage around her arm. She took a seat next to Andy's bed, just as Liam entered.

"Oh God, please, Andy. Wake up…"

* * *

After a few hours, Lachie took Liam home, and then went to check on Rachel and Emily. Kate stayed at the hospital with Andy, knowing if she didn't, Liam would. She returned to Andy's room after visiting Sam and her father. Sam was doing well, and his therapists and doctors were impressed. He wouldn't be able to come home, but he was happy. Vince hadn't come out of his coma, and they were worried about the possibility of brain damage. Only time would tell what effects the stroke would have on him. Doctors surmised that his body needed to rest and restore itself, and would wake up in his own time. She settled herself into the chair next to Andy's bed, watching the machine's next to Andy's bed. Andy's fingers moved and her eyes fluttered. Kate moved closer to her.

"Andrea. Andy," said Kate gently. Andy reached up groggily, and pulled her oxygen mask down.

"Where's Liam?" She asked.

"He's okay, Lachie took him home to get some rest," replied Kate. Andy tried to take stock of what happened to herself, but she was too fuzzy.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were in a car accident with Liam. You've got stitches in your arm and in your head, and bruising where the seatbelt protected you. They want you to stay here for a night or so, and they can monitor you, make sure you haven't got any internal bleeding," said Kate. Andy nodded, and the tears started to fall.

"Hey. What's going on?" Asked Kate, moving to sit on Andy's bed.

"I don't understand why Dean was so angry. I love Liam, and he makes me happy, and if it means leaving Special Ops to go to Elite, then I'll do it," Andy said hurriedly, hiccupping. Kate tucked Andy's dark hair behind her ear.

"Dean was on his way back to apologise to you when you were in the accident with Liam. Don't change to Elite; we love having you here at Special Ops," said Kate. Andy smiled shyly.

"Really?" Kate nodded, and moved off the bed.

"Now hurry and get better. Joey mopes around without his team partner there!"

* * *

Three days later, Andy was released from the hospital. Liam had been in to see her every day, until she finally sent him back to work. Kate picked her up.

"I'm taking you to headquarters; Dean wants to talk to you, Jess misses catching up with you, and everyone wants to make sure you're okay." Andy laughed. Her arm ached a little, and the stitches were pulling, but she only had to wait around four more days before they could be removed. Kate deftly turned the wheel, steering the patrol into the garage. Andy climbed out carefully, and Kate followed her up the stairs. As she made it to the top of the stairs, everyone cheered. Jess rolled over to her, and Andy carefully hugged her, being mindful of both Jess's baby bump and her arm.

"Don't do anything like that again," said Jess in mock anger. Andy smiled. Dean stood up, and led her over to a chair. She sat down, and looked at Dean. He wrung his hands nervously.

"Andy, I apologise for my attitude the other day. I let my personal history get in the way of being professional, and I should never have let it happen." Andy smiled at Dean.

"It's okay Dean. I understand," she said quietly. He nodded. Michelle came out of her office.

"Andy! It's good to see you back. Head Office just called though." Andy's eyes met Michelle's.

"What's going on?" Asked Chase from his seat behind Jess.

"They want to know what we're doing about Andy; whether she is to be transferred to Elite, or whether she is going to be terminated," said Michelle. Andy glanced around at the people she loved. Her family. Dean and Lara like older, wiser siblings. She felt like she could go to them about anything. Michelle was similar, like a mother that Andy had never experienced. Chase and Jess were just there, constants in her life. She couldn't imagine either one of them not being there, but she did think that Jess may not be there for much longer if she was pregnant. Lachie and Kate were her best friends, closer to her in age. She thought about Joey, and how he was like a younger brother, someone who needed guidance. She could never leave anything like this, for the fear she'd never get them back. She looked up at Michelle.

"I'm staying." Lachie and Dean whooped with excitement, and everyone converged on Andy in a group hug. Chase and Jess stayed back a little, but enjoyed the excitement in the room. Chase put his head on Jess's shoulder.

"Seems she's not leaving just yet," said Jess. Chase shook his head.

"The team wouldn't seem right without her here," he answered. Andy smiled at everyone around her.

"I could never leave you guys. I'd miss you too much!"


	7. Episode 7: Close Bonds

** Episode 6.7 – Close Bonds **

Chase signed on the line with his signature.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Asked Michelle. Chase nodded.

"Izzy said she'd be here for Jess, and the doctors say I should only need two, maybe three weeks of healing time. Can you manage without me?" He asked. Michelle nodded, and stood up.

"Good luck Chase. Hopefully we'll see you back on the team in a few weeks," said Michelle. He stopped her before they left her office.

"Don't tell Jess what I'm doing. She thinks I'm going to Canberra as part of a conference for co-ordinators. I don't want her to worry, and Kyle and Izzy will look after her." Michelle bobbed her head.

"I'll keep it a secret, as long as you tell her after it's over."

"Of course I will. No-one else knows Michelle, please. Keep it under wraps at the moment," said Chase pleadingly.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. That's up to you Chase," said Michelle. He nodded.

"I'll be back in a month or so, and hopefully I'll have good news," said Chase. Michelle gave him a quick hug.

"Keep me posted if you can, okay?" Chase nodded, and left the office. He kissed Jess, and crouched down next to her.

"I'll be away for a month, but if anything happens, I can be back here in no time at all. Kyle said he'll come and check on you, Izzy will be around, and Dad and Fiona said to ring them if you need anything at all." He kissed her baby bump, and then kissed Jess again.

"I wish you didn't have to go Chase, but it's a good opportunity for you. Stay safe," she said. Chase kissed her again, and left, passing Dean and Lara on the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Asked Dean as he made it to the second floor.

"Chase is going to Canberra for a month to do some co-ordinator training. He's leaving today." Lara crossed over to her sister-in-law, and gave her a hug.

"A month will fly by, don't worry. And you've got your baby to keep you company at night as well," said Lara. Jess laughed.

"Yeah, Izzy and Kyle are alternating the two weeks, spending time with me. Kyle's upset he didn't take the time to come up and see the boys after they were born, so he's looking forward to actually being an uncle, and spoiling them both rotten. They've started walking and talking now, and they're a little hard for me to manage, but with Kyle and Izzy there, we should be okay." Lara smiled at her.

"Mikayla's started talking as well. I've never seen Dean grin so much after he heard the word 'Daddy'. He was so excited he picked her up and whirled her around the room, practically buzzing over it. Mikayla just went along with it, but I think she's going to be a daddy's girl," said Lara wistfully. Mikky was growing up fast, with her blond curls, chubby cheeks. The only thing that even hinted to Dean not being her father was her olive complexion, but Lara didn't care. She was still her baby, no matter what.

"I can't wait for the boys to start talking," said Jess. Heidi heard this as she came up the stairs, Jordan behind her.

"No. You can wait. Once they start walking, and they start talking, they don't stop either of them. Annelise used to ring me and complain about her two girls," said Heidi, taking her seat at her desk. Jordan sat across from her.

"I remember when Emily first started talking. Mum couldn't get her to shut up after that, and Rachel was the same. If Vanessa could have tied her down and taped her mouth shut without anyone asking questions, I think she would have," said Kate as she jumped up the last step.

"You're in a good mood today," noted Michelle out loud.

"Had some good news last night," said Kate excitedly. Lachie wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh?" Asked Michelle, joining the others in the room. Andy and Joey slipped in at the back of the room, taking their seats. Kate glanced up at Lachie, and he smiled and nodded.

"Well, the first piece of news. They've found a home that wants to take Sam on, and care for him properly. No more hospitals, only a nice quiet building. It's about half an hour away, but I think it might be best for him." Michelle grinned.

"That's excellent news." Kate shook her head.

"No, we've got better news," she said, enthusiastic.

"What is it?" Asked Lara, leaning on Dean's chair.

"Dad woke up last night. He's talking a little, nothing major, but he's making words. He's a little groggy, and very confused, but all signs are looking good. He'll have therapy for a little while as well, but I don't care. Dad's back," said Kate. She kissed Lachie.

"That's excellent news, but when your dad comes back, what happens to Chase?" Asked Dean. Right on cue, Chase's desk phone rang. Jordan glanced around, looking for Chase, finally noticing he wasn't there.

"Where is Chase?" He asked. Jess wheeled herself over to Chase's desk.

"He's in Canberra for a month," replied Jess, picking up the receiver. She listened on the phone for a few minutes, scribbling notes on a pad. Chase had trained her well. After a few minutes, she hung up the phone.

"You guys have a callout, a motorcycle accident that also involves a busload of people."

* * *

The teams headed downstairs, grabbing medi-kits and spine boards, and took two patrols out. Dean, Lara and Heidi in the first, Kate, Jordan and Joey in the other. Lachie had requested to stay back, and Andy, whilst healing, wasn't allowed on active duty yet. They would stay back and help Jess and Michelle. As Jordan drove, Kate sat in the backseat, thinking. Something was going on with Lachie, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He'd been staying over most nights, and almost every night he was there, he woke up screaming and kicking. It usually took Kate a while to settle him back down. It was frightening though. She'd never seen Lachie so unhinged. Each morning, as she made the girls breakfast and handed Lachie his coffee, she noticed the rings under his eyes getting darker. He was more sluggish each day as the fatigue took over him, and Kate worried that one day he might have an accident. He was trying to be upbeat this morning when she found out that her Dad had woken up, but after everyone had excitedly jumped up, he sat down on a chair and struggled not to fall asleep sitting up. Jordan pulled up at the accident site, and Joey and Kate climbed out.

"You okay Grommet?" Asked Jordan quietly, passing her a medi-pack.

"Yeah, just thinking about Lachie." Jordan nodded.

"Right team, I want Joey, Kate, Jordan and myself working on the bus, Heidi and Lara, take the female motorcycle rider." Kate, Jordan and Joey headed over to the bus. It had rolled to avoid the motorbike, and the windows had smashed. People were scattered in the bus, with varying degrees of injury. Joey helped Jordan hoist Kate up the side of the bus. She looked inside the windows, assessing the injuries she saw. It wasn't looking good for the people in the bus, but Kate was pretty sure they could get them out safely.

"Kate, what does it look like up there?" Asked Dean from the ground.

"A few impalements, a concussion or two, possibly some broken bones. Joey, try the emergency exit on the top of the bus," called Kate. Joey wrenched it open. Kate slid down the side of the bus carefully.

"If we can get in this way, we can get people out, set up a triage," said Dean. Joey ducked under, Jordan behind him. Jordan pulled out the first patient, a man with a cut to his head from the glass. Dean and Kate helped move the patient out. They worked in tandem teams, skilfully moving the passengers out of the destroyed bus. Kate worked over a man with a pole impaled in his thigh. He sucked on the green whistle, and as Kate applied pressure to the wound, he flinched. Her phone rang, and Kate pulled it out, pressing it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Hello?" she said, pulling the bandage tight around the man's leg.

"Kate, it's Michelle. I know you're working and all, but I thought I should let you know. I've sent Lachie home. He fell asleep at his desk, and he doesn't look well." Kate sighed.

"Did you get Andy to drop him at my place?" Asked Kate.

"Of course. Is everything alright with you two?" Asked Michelle.

"He's just not sleeping Michelle. He wakes up screaming every night, and he's struggling to get through every day," said Kate.

"It's alright Kate. We'll talk more about it when you get back. Just thought I should let you know," said Michelle.

"Thanks Michelle. See you when we get back." Kate closed her phone as Dean came over.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Kate exhaled heavily, and stood up.

"Yeah, it'll be okay."

* * *

Lara and Heidi crossed over to the motorbike rider. She was female, blonde, looked around seventeen. Heidi crouched down next to her. The bike was sitting on the girl's leg, and it was painfully heavy.

"Hi, I'm Heidi. Can you tell me your name?" She asked. The girl inhaled quickly, pain making it a little harder to breathe.

"Elizabeth Carson," she said. She tried to pull her leg out, and flinched. Heidi pushed her down again.

"Elizabeth, you might want to stay down. Let us work on you." Lara shook her head as she splinted up Elizabeth's swollen wrist.

"Heids, I'm pretty sure this is broken," said Lara. Heidi nodded, and looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be riding a motorbike? You look a little young," commented Heidi. Almost instantly, the girl's temper flared.

"I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to ride a bike," she snapped. Heidi bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Lara snickered. Heidi glared at her.

"Okay, sorry for asking. How's your pain?" Asked Heidi.

"It's fine. Can you hurry up and get me out of here?" Demanded Elizabeth. Heidi glanced at Lara.

"Let's lift the bike off, and then we'll assess your leg. Stay still, okay?" Elizabeth nodded, her arms folded against her chest. She was surprisingly tolerant to the pain. Heidi counted down to one, and she and Lara lifted the bike off Elizabeth's leg. Lara dragged her medi-pack over, pulling out the necessary equipment. Heidi looked over Elizabeth's leg.

"Possible ankle fracture, some small superficial wounds. What's the hurry anyway?" Asked Heidi, taping a splint to Elizabeth's ankle.

"My parents told me a month ago that I was adopted, and I've spent time looking for my real parents. I found them the other day, and found out both of them are dead, but they have a living child, somewhere here in Sydney." Heidi nodded.

"And how do you hope to find that child? Legally, no-one can put a living relatives name forward in anything like this," commented Heidi.

"I know their last name, and Mum and Dad accidentally let slip my biological parent's daughters name. I think they were friends once upon a time," said Elizabeth smugly.

"Care to enlighten us?" Asked Heidi, Lara helping her lift Elizabeth to her feet.

"I think her name is… Lara Knight. I'm going to find her, don't you worry." Lara stopped dead in her tracks. Dean and the others were up to packing away the gear, and he crossed over to Lara and Heidi.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Heidi was speechless, looking at the girl, and then at Dean and Lara.

"What?" Asked Dean.

"Dean, this girl says she's looking for her older sister. She says her sister's name is Lara Knight," said Heidi. Dean left Lara for a second, and stared at Elizabeth.

"Relay me the story," said Dean, crossing his arms. Elizabeth looked uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm no doctor or anything, but shouldn't I be going to the hospital?" Asked Elizabeth.

"It can wait." Elizabeth sighed.

"Okay, about a month ago, my parents told me I was adopted. I started researching them, and found out my biological parents Arianne and Bill Knight had died. When I dug deeper in the documents, I found out they had another child. After some serious conversation with my parents, they let the name 'Lara' drop. They knew their mistake straightaway. The next day, I took Dad's motorbike, emptied out my savings account, and headed for Sydney. I found the name Lara Knight littered everywhere in reports involving you guys. I was planning on knocking on your door, but then I ended up in a stupid accident," said Elizabeth, leaning heavily on Heidi.

"What did you plan on doing when you found Lara?" Asked Dean. His heart was in his throat as he realised what this could mean for Lara.

"I just wanted to say hi. Ask her what Mum and Dad were like. I don't know, I didn't think this through! I just wanted to get away from my adoptive parents. They're so smothering!" Said Elizabeth. She was now seated on the curb. Dean glanced back at Lara. She'd sat down in the middle of the road, staring into nothing. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Elizabeth looked at the three people standing around.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly. Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Elizabeth, I don't know how to tell you this, but the Lara you're looking for is the woman sitting on the ground over there," said Dean. Elizabeth looked around him.

"There's no-one there," said Elizabeth confused. Dean spun around. Lara was gone. Dean swore under his breath.

"Heidi, get Kate to go with Elizabeth to the hospital. Elizabeth, I'm not finished with you yet. Stay at the hospital with Kate, do not go anywhere. Right?" Elizabeth nodded. Kate came running over.

"What's going on?" She asked breathlessly.

"Kate, Elizabeth. Go with her to the hospital, don't leave her. I need to talk to her after I find Lara," said Dean. Kate nodded, and a paramedic that had been waiting by patiently helped Elizabeth into the ambulance. Kate climbed in beside her, and Dean watched them leave. He turned to everyone left.

"Heidi, I want you to head back to base. Fill Michelle in on what's going on, and try calling Lara." Heidi nodded.

"Jordan, drop Heidi off at base, and then I want you to check Dad's place and my place. Check out anywhere else you can think of. Joey, you're with me," said Dean. They split off, and Joey climbed into the passenger side. Dean revved the engine, and they skidded around on the bitumen. He drove away from the city into the suburbs.

"Where are we going?" Asked Joey.

"I'm heading to the Knight's old house. It hasn't been rebuilt since the accident that killed her father and her aunt, and I think she might have gone there to think. I'm not sure; it's just a hunch," said Dean, taking the next left.

"What do you want me to do if we find her?" Asked Joey.

"I want you to stay with the patrol, radio to base that we found her, and then just wait," said Dean. He pulled up near the ruined house.

"Radio base; we've got her," said Dean. He parked the patrol, and stepped out. Lara was breathing heavily; she'd run from the accident site to here, and it was a fair hike.

"Lara?" Dean asked tentatively. She turned to him, her face red, tears streaming down her face.

"How could this happen? How could they not tell me?" Asked Lara.

"I don't know. We don't know what else happened when they had Elizabeth," said Dean softly.

"And I can't even ask them what was going on! All my life I've grown up as an only child and now, after twenty-seven years, I find out I have a sister? How should I take this Dean? What do I do?" She asked. She was near hysterics now, and Dean knew he needed to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"Talk to her. Listen to what she has to say. Talk to her adoptive parents; if they knew your name, chances are they might have known your family," said Dean.

"What do we do about her then?" Asked Lara.

"One step at a time. Talk to her first, find out what she's talking about. I'll be here every step of the way, don't worry. We'll get through this Lara." She calmed down, hiccupping a little now.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Asked Lara. Dean laughed.

"I think she's excited that she might have a sister. Take Mikayla with you, introduce her to Elizabeth. Get to know her. Something tells me she might have the same fiery attitude as you," joked Dean. He pulled her up to her feet, and they headed back to the patrol.

"Thanks Dean."

* * *

Andy poked her head into the hospital room. Elizabeth wasn't going anywhere; they'd drugged her up before they set her ankle and wrist, and she was still out of it.

"Hey. Michelle sent me over. Lachie called, said something to her, and then hung up. She wants you to check on him," said Andy.

"But Dean wants me to stay with Elizabeth," said Kate.

"Don't sweat it. I'm taking your place." Kate hugged Andy and grabbed her jacket. She caught a taxi home, and unlocked her front door. The girls were still in school, and the house was eerily quiet.

"Lachie?" She called, closing the front door. Nothing. She put her jacket and keys on the side table, and checked the kitchen. It was just as clean as when she left that morning. She checked the lounge, when she heard a thump on the stairs.

"Lachie?" She called again. He was slumped along the stairs, a bottle of pills spilt along the floor.

"Lachie? What did you do?" Demanded Kate, running over to him. She grabbed the bottle.

"You took sleeping pills?" She asked. He tried to focus on her, his world blurred.

"I just wanted… to… sleep…"

* * *

Kate dialled an ambulance straight away, and cursed herself under her breath for not seeing this sooner, for not paying more attention. After assuring the operator that she was a rescue medic, she hung up on them, and dialled Shane and Fiona. Carefully skirting the issue of what was going on, she arranged for Emily and Rachel to go there after school. She crouched down in front of Lachie.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" She asked softly. His eyes closed, and he forced them open, trying to stay awake.

"Di… Di'n't want to… to worry you…" he said haltingly. She wanted to argue with him, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she did. He wasn't lucid enough to fight. His lips were turning a pale shade of blue, and Kate desperately wished the ambulance would get there quickly. Hypoxia was setting in fast. A knock on the front door made Kate jump, and she ran over quickly, throwing open the front door. Two paramedics greeted her, and pushed past.

"He's on the stairs," she said breathlessly. She stood back, not wanting to be a hindrance as they took vital signs, put him on oxygen, inserted an IV drip into his arm. One of them went back out, and brought the gurney with them.

"Come on sir, you need to stand. We'll take you to the hospital, and they can make this better for you," encouraged one of the paramedics. Between the three of them, the wrestled Lachie onto the stretcher. Kate grabbed her keys and phone, and pulled the door closed behind them. She dialled Lachie's other emergency contact, and held the phone shakily to her ear.

"Dean, I don't know where you are, but I'm heading to the hospital now…" Dean cut her off.

"Kate, you're supposed to be with Elizabeth. Why aren't you there?" He demanded. He was in the patrol, after they dropped Joey back at base, and they were heading back to the hospital to talk to Elizabeth, see what information they could get out of her. Mikayla was seated firmly in the back of the patrol. Kate could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Dean, just shut up for a second!" She said angrily. Dean was taken aback, and then passed the phone onto Lara.

"I don't believe her," he said, returning his focus onto the road. Lara sighed; sometimes Dean was insensitive, and not always willing to listen.

"Kate, it's Lara. What's going on?" She asked. Kate took a shaky breath just as Lachie's heart stopped beating.

"Oh God no, please don't let him leave," she whispered, the tears rolling thick and fast. She was frozen in place as the paramedic cleared Lachie's chest, shocking his heart.

_One…_

"Kate?"

_Two…_

"Kate? What's going on?"

 _Three…_  An erratic rhythm appeared on the screen, and Kate exhaled.

"Kate, what is it? Are you okay?" Asked Lara. Dean glanced at her, picking up on the fear and concern in Lara's voice.

"I'm fine. Lara, you need to make sure Dean makes it to the hospital. I'll explain it when you get here," said Kate, hanging up the phone. She took Lachie's hand in hers, running her fingers over his.

"Don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Lara looked at the phone, and then at Dean.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling into the carpark. He narrowly missed being hit by a speeding ambulance as it pulled into the emergency bay.

"They're in a hurry," he commented, parking the patrol.

"Dean, Kate wanted us to come here. Something happened, I don't know what, but I think it's serious," said Lara, climbing out of the patrol. Dean unbuckled Mikky from her seat, and lifted her out.

"We'll head up and see Elizabeth, and find out why Kate's not there," said Dean. They walked inside the doors, and spoke to the duty nurse. She directed them to Elizabeth's room, and Dean found Andy and Elizabeth talking like old friends, Andy sitting on Elizabeth's bed indian-style.

"Hi guys. Have you seen Kate?" asked Andy, hopping down off the bed.

"We spoke to her a few seconds ago on the phone, but it was an odd conversation," said Dean. Andy gave Mikky a quick peck on the cheek, and farewelled the group. Elizabeth settled herself better.

"Elizabeth, this is Lara." Sitting closer to each other, it was painfully obvious that they were sisters. Same blonde hair, clear blue eyes. Lara glanced at Elizabeth.

"Hi," she said quietly. Mikayla giggled from her position on Lara's lap, and Elizabeth melted as soon as she saw her.

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable!" She exclaimed. As her face lit up with a smile, Dean couldn't help but notice she had the same dimples as Lara. Lara started to relax. A DNA test could confirm all this in a heartbeat, but Lara didn't want that. Not yet anyway. She leant forward, and the two of them started talking. Dean leant against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching the exchange between the new found sisters. The door swung open behind him, and Kate appeared.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" He asked. Elizabeth and Lara looked up at Kate. Dean noted her red puffy eyes, and her tearstained cheeks.

"I had no idea it was this bad, I thought he would have told me, but he didn't, and I'm sorry Dean," babbled Kate hysterically. He took her around the shoulders, shaking her.

"Kate?! What the hell are you on about?" He demanded. She tried to pull herself together.

"Lachie. Lachie rang Michelle this afternoon, muttering about something, and then hung up. Andy came in to stay with Elizabeth, and sent me home to check on him. I… I found him on the stairs," said Kate.

"Spit it out Kate!" He roared at her, shaking at her.

"Dean! Stop it!" Said Lara, standing up.

"He's in Emergency, they're trying to get the drugs out of him," said Kate. Dean pushed her to the side, sprinting out of the room. Kate wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Lara left Mikayla on the bed with Elizabeth, and moved over to Kate. She was hiccupping and crying, the sobs wracking her body. Lara dropped down to the floor, and wrapped her arms around Kate, trying to calm her down.

"Shh. It'll be okay."

* * *

Dean tore through the hospital, corridors blurring as he ran past, avoiding people as best he could. He skidded to a halt outside the emergency department, and stepped inside, breathing heavily.

"I'm looking for Lachie Gallagher," he said breathlessly.

"He's in bay four," said the nurse, pointing down another corridor. Dean thanked her, and walked down to Lachie's bed. Lachie was pale and wan, and an oxygen mask obscured his face. Dean sat next to him, and Lachie opened his eyes groggily.

"What happened?" Asked Dean softly. There was no anger in his voice, only kind and understanding.

"I just wanted to sleep," whispered Lachie. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lachie inhaled deeply, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see Mum and Richard leering at me, telling me they never wanted me, and then they try and blow me up with a bomb. I wake up kicking and screaming every night, and I just can't sleep. Thoughts just keep running through my head, and I'm powerless to stop them. I just wanted to have a few hours' sleep Dean, enough so I could come back to work. I didn't want to end up here," said Lachie, closing his eyes again.

"Lach, why didn't you come and talk to us? We're here for you, no matter what. You know that," explained Dean. Lachie nodded his head.

"You've got your own problems. I didn't want to burden you with mine." Dean shook his head.

"Don't ever think that Lachie." A knock sounded on the door. Kate stood in the doorway, face red and puffy.

"Can I see my fiancé now?" She asked haughtily. Dean realised what he had done earlier.

"Kate, I'm sorry," he said apologetically. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Forget it," she said, moving around him.

"No, Kate, honestly. I shouldn't have been so quick to anger. I was concerned for my brother…" Kate cut him off.

"Don't you think I was concerned about him too? Dean, I found him on my stairs, drugged," she stated.

"Kate, I kn…" Kate stopped him.

"Lachie, I'll come back and see you later, when you're alone." She left. Dean stood there, dumbstruck.

"You better fix it with her Dean," said Lachie. Dean was torn between finding Kate and talking to her, and heading back to Lara and Elizabeth. He sat down next to Lachie's bed, his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do."

* * *

Elizabeth played with Mikayla for a little longer, until she crawled back to Lara's lap and fell asleep.

"So you're adopted?" Asked Lara awkwardly. Elizabeth nodded.

"I knew from a young age that I was adopted. Mum and Dad had olive skin, dark hair. I was a pale white country kid with blonde hair. It was fairly obvious to me," said Elizabeth.

"What changed?" Asked Lara.

"About a month ago, after my seventeenth birthday, I asked my parents to tell me the truth. I knew I was adopted, but I wanted to hear it from them. Mum cried and Dad looked angry, but they told me anyway. I asked them for more information, and Dad started rambling. All I heard was 'neighbours', 'Knight', and 'Sydney.' After looking through my birth documents, I ordered a new birth certificate. Arianne and Bill Knight were listed as my parents, but both were marked as deceased. I researched your family, found the obituaries from their deaths, and realised I wanted to go to Sydney. I was going to wait, but Mum and Dad were so angry, shouting, yelling. They let slip I had a sibling, a sister, and that she wouldn't want me turning up on her doorstep. I spent the night in tears after Mum let slip that she didn't really want me, and that she'd regretted taking me. I made my decision that night. I left early the next morning, emptied out my bank account, and took Dad's motorbike." Lara was shocked.

"They didn't want you?" She asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"She took me from Arianne because she didn't want any more children. She was happy with just you. Instead of aborting me, she let the pregnancy go to term, and then handed me over to my adoptive parents. Mum said it was the stupidest thing she'd ever done, and all I'd ever been was trouble. Dad didn't say anything, just stood by her. I was happy to leave, even if it was to just get away from them," said Elizabeth sadly.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Asked Lara. Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm supposed to be in Year Eleven, but if I'm down here, I'm clearly not at school," said Elizabeth sadly. Lara leant back, being careful to not upset Mikayla.

"So what were you hoping would happen if you came here?" Questioned Lara. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I didn't really think it through. I can't go back to the Carson's though. Please, don't make me," begged Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you go back," said Lara quickly. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump this on all of you," apologized Elizabeth.

"It's okay. It's just a lot to take in at the moment, but it's okay," said Lara. Dean appeared at the doorway.

"You two okay?" He asked. Lara nodded, and passed Mikayla to him. He cradled her against his chest gently. A nurse came in.

"Miss Carson, I have your papers here. Sign the papers here, and you can be released," she said. Elizabeth looked at Dean and Lara, and signed the papers, uncertain of where she would go.

"I assume you'll be taking her home?" Asked the nurse. After a quick glance over to Dean, Lara nodded.

"Yes. She'll come with us," replied Lara. The nurse nodded curtly, and left the room.

"Are you sure?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Of course. I'm not about to throw you out into the street." Elizabeth smiled at her new found sibling.

"Thank you." Lara helped Elizabeth out to the patrol they'd driven over. She was exhausted, Lara could see that, and she was glad that she'd accepted her invitation to stay with her and Dean. Dean buckled Mikayla into her seat; she was still sleeping peacefully. The drive back to their place was quiet, Dean grateful for the silence. It gave him a chance to think. He'd talk to Kate tomorrow, make things better. He couldn't have her angry at him, the team wouldn't function properly. He pulled up into their driveway.

"This is your house?" Breathed Elizabeth. Lara nodded.

"Yep. You're lucky we finished decorating the spare room, or you'd be sleeping on the couch," commented Lara. Elizabeth stifled a yawn.

"Come on, I'll help you inside," said Lara, Dean going ahead to unlock the front door. He'd return for Mikayla. Elizabeth swung her legs out of the car, being mindful of the heavy walking boot that encased her lower leg. Her wrist was cast as well, and some bruising was starting to appear on her face. Lara supported her up the path into the house.

"You're going to hurt tomorrow," said Lara. Elizabeth toppled onto the bed, weary. Her eyes started to close immediately, and Lara pulled a blanket up over her little sister. She turned off the light and pulled the door to, and then said goodnight to Mikky as Dean tucked her into her crib. After he'd finished, he followed Lara into their bedroom, and they got ready for bed.

"So how are you doing?" Asked Dean, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know. Part of me is apprehensive of being a big sister, I mean, I've had no practice. Another side is excited, because I have a sister. The last side is exhausted, and thinks my mind is playing some nasty trick on me," she said, pulling the heavy quilt over her. Dean snuggled in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You handled everything fairly well today," he commented, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks. I'm still in shock though," replied Lara sleepily.

"I imagine you will be for a little while. Don't worry about being an older sibling; I'm pretty sure you will fall into the role easily," said Dean softly. Lara said nothing, and Dean raised himself on his elbow to look at her.

She'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Lachie waited for Kate the next morning. He'd been given the all-clear from doctors, and had had a restful night's sleep. He glanced at the door every few minutes until she appeared. He jumped off the bed and embraced her tightly. She didn't return the gesture though, keeping her arms by her side. He pulled away, looking at her.

"What? What is it?" He asked. He knew something was wrong almost instantly. Kate wiped away a stray tear, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You didn't tell me it was this bad," said Kate. Lachie dropped his head.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again," he said meaningfully. Kate shook her head.

"We're going to get married Lachie. I've told you everything in my life, everything about me. I've told you when I'm hurting, when I want to be held, even when I'm not feeling myself. I thought you would return the favour, so I can support you," she said quietly, voice choked with emotion.

"Kate, I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to see me as weak, as a failure. I want to be your rock, always be there for you," he said desperately.

"I know that, but yesterday, you weren't my rock. You chose the option of drugging yourself over talking to someone, like me or Dean, or even a therapist. I have never seen you as a failure, ever. Even when you got shot trying to protect me, or when you were injured by that exploding bomb. But weak? I see it now. You took the cowards way out yesterday, and it nearly killed you. Actually, it did kill you. Your heart stopped in that ambulance yesterday, and for a moment, I wished mine would too. I love you Lachie, but…" Kate dissolved into tears.

"No. Please. Don't say it," begged Lachie. Kate swallowed hard. The words were hard for her to say, but she fought hard.

"Lachie, I think we need some time apart. I need time to think, get my head together. I need to know that you will be strong, and not take the coward's way out. I want to know that you'll stick up for me when Dean's being an idiot, or stand by me if something happens to Dad again. I want to know that you'll be brave enough to talk to someone when you're hurting, not do things this way," said Kate.

"I am strong Kate, and I will always be there for you, to stand by you," said Lachie, tears streaming down his face now. Kate carefully pulled the ring off her finger, and handed it to Lachie, the tears falling down her face. She hated to do this, but she didn't know what else to do. Her heart wanted her to stay with him, that things would be okay, but she couldn't be sure. She needed time to think, time away from him.

"For now, the engagements off." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Lachie. Dean will be here in a few minutes to pick you up." She left without another word, and left a heartbroken man behind. Dean opened the door not ten minutes later to see Lachie sitting on the floor staring into space, the ring firmly clenched in his hand.

"Lach? Lachie, are you alright?" Asked Dean.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"Who's gone? And why couldn't Kate pick you up?" He asked, pulling Lachie to his feet. He opened his palm wordlessly, and showed Dean the ring that Kate had returned. Dean inhaled sharply, and Lachie nodded.

"The engagement's off."


	8. Episode 8: Arrival

** Episode 6.8 – Arrival **

Chase walked back into Rescue headquarters almost four weeks after he left. He'd counted the cars before he went inside, working out who was there, and was happy enough to say that everyone was there. He walked inside confidently, a slip of paper clutched in his hand, and made his way up the stairs.

"Chase!" Said Heidi excitedly. She jumped up and embraced him.

"Hey Heidi-ho," said Chase warmly.

"How was Canberra?" Asked Jordan. Everyone turned to face him in the centre of the room.

"I've actually got some news to break to you all," said Chase slowly.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Asked Lara.

"Oh, no, I'm not," said Chase. The team breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well? What is it?" Asked Dean. Michelle came out of her office, and leant on the doorframe.

"I actually haven't been in Canberra this week. I flew down to Melbourne to go to a specialist hospital, had surgery on my shoulder, and I've spent the past three or so weeks in physiotherapy." Lara's face split into grin.

"Does this mean…?" He nodded.

"I got my medical clearance and everything," said Chase excitedly, handing his certificate over to Michelle.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Asked Heidi. Chase smiled, his smile lighting up his face.

"That's excellent!" Said Heidi, jumping up and down. They celebrated for a few moments, and then they settled down.

"Well Chase, you can be paired with Lachie for the moment," said Michelle, putting the certificate in her office.

"Wait, what about Kate?" He asked, confused.

"The same week you left, something happened. Neither of them will tell me what, but Kate asked for leave indefinitely, and Lachie's been depressed all week. I rang Fiona and Shane, and they said that Kate hasn't been seen there, and the girls haven't visited in over a month. I tried ringing her, but she won't answer," said Michelle, leaning back in her chair.

"Has anyone been around to try and talk to her?" Asked Chase, taking a seat across from her. She shook her head.

"Not yet. I wanted to give her space. You might want to talk to Lachie as well," suggested Michelle. Chase nodded, thinking it through. He glanced around, looking out of the glass walls.

"Where's Andy and Jess?" He asked.

"Andy called in, said she would be late, but she had some errands to run. Izzy rang this morning, said Jess wasn't feeling well. I told her to stay home. She's almost up to her maternity leave anyhow," said Michelle. Chase nodded. He hadn't stopped at home yet, and his flight was early that morning.

"Well Chase, it's going to be good to have you back on the team," said Michelle. She dismissed him, and he returned out to his desk.

"Chasie, it's good to have you back," said Dean, slapping Chase lightly on the back. He smiled.

"See I've got a bit of paperwork to catch up on," said Chase, looking at the pile on his desk. Lara leant over to him.

"I think you're right."

* * *

Kate sat in her room for the fourth week in a row. She sent the girls out to school every day, made sure they had lunch, and had her groceries delivered. But for the most part, she sat at home alone. She'd wished the test was wrong; she'd taken five, just to make sure, and each one displayed the dreaded double lines that indicated a positive. She looked down at her stomach, and caressed her baby bump. She knew that she should be happy that she was pregnant, but she wasn't. She was almost twelve weeks along, and had done well enough to hide things from Lachie when she was only eight weeks. She was one of the lucky ones; didn't have any morning sickness, which meant that no-one really knew. She laid down on the bed, and cried for what seemed like the thousandth time. She wished Lachie had been stronger; she needed him more than ever now, and with what had happened a month ago, she didn't know if she could trust him. She would have stayed there longer, but a knock on the front door brought her to her senses. She pulled on her dressing gown, and made her way down the stairs. She passed a mirror on her way down, and noticed how unkempt she looked; her hair was knotted and messy, her face pale and blotchy. She shrugged her shoulders, and pulled open the door. Andy stood on her doorstep.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Asked Kate.

"Well, I had to come see if you're okay. I haven't seen you at work, and Michelle said you're on leave indefinitely." Kate nodded, and allowed Andy inside. She directed her to the kitchen, and Andy took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Asked Kate quietly.

"Just a glass of water," replied Andy. Kate poured her a glass, and passed it to her.

"So, what's going on? And no short answer. I know that something's gone down between you and Lachie, he's not himself at the moment," said Andy. Kate sat down next to Andy.

"You know the day we had that callout, and you and Lachie stayed at the station?" Asked Kate. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. He didn't look well, so I brought him back here after Michelle asked me to," said Andy.

"Lachie tried to overdose on sleeping pills that afternoon," said Kate quietly, refusing to look at Andy.

"Are you serious?" Exclaimed Andy. Kate nodded.

"I went with him in the ambulance, and nearly died in there. His heart stopped. I freaked out in the ambulance, and realised how much I loved him. I went to the hospital with him, and found Dean dealing with Lara's new found sister, Elizabeth, and he practically threw me to the floor when he found out where Lachie was." Kate took a sip of her own glass, and set it back down on the bench. Andy waited patiently.

"A lot of things got said in the hospital room, things that Dean said, and I don't want to go into detail about it, but I made the decision. I handed Lachie back the engagement ring, and ended our engagement. I left the hospital, and the next morning, walked into Michelle's office early, and handed in my leave application." Andy wanted to comfort Kate, but didn't know how.

"Kate, you should have come and spoken to us, we would have been there for you." Kate shook her head, feeling the overwhelming urge to cry.

"No, there's more to it," she said haltingly.

"More?" Asked Andy disbelievingly. Kate nodded, and stood up. She undid the tie on her dressing gown, and opened it up.

"Andy, I'm pregnant," she said, tears falling softly. Andy smiled.

"Kate, that's amazing," said Andy happily. Kate shook her head.

"No?" Asked Andy.

"I don't want this baby to have a father who doesn't stand up for people, stand up for himself, one who doesn't ask for help when he needs it. I don't think Lachie's ready for this," said Kate. Andy hugged her tightly.

"You'd be surprised what men can take hun," said Andy. Kate looked down at her swelling abdomen again.

"Andy, I don't know if I'm ready to be a mum yet," said Kate, glancing at Andy desperately.

"You will be fine, don't worry! You've got Lara, Heidi, Jess, myself, Michelle, and they'd all be willing to help you." Kate looked at Andy, staring her in the eyes.

"Andy, I'm thinking about having an abortion." Andy enfolded her arms around Kate, and let her cry for a few minutes. After a little while, she pulled away.

"Go have a shower. Get dressed," said Andy.

"Why?" Asked Kate. Andy smiled.

"Because you'll feel better, that's why. No more 'pity' party, time to bring back the Kate I know. And don't blame it on the hormones," said Andy. Kate smiled at her, and headed for the stairs. As Andy heard the water start upstairs, she pulled out her phone and dialled Chase. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Chase, it's Andy. Walk away from the team, don't tell them who it is," said Andy. Chase stood up from his desk, and headed down the stairs. He looked himself inside the locker room.

"I didn't say anything. What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm here at Kate's, and she's a mess. I need you to bring Lachie and Lara over here," said Andy.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Chase.

"Kate ended the engagement with Lachie a month ago after he tried to overdose on some sleep medication…" Chase cut her off.

"He did what?" Asked Chase angrily.

"Just leave it Chase. She broke it off for more than that," said Andy.

"What do you mean?" Queried Chase tentatively.

"Chase, Kate's pregnant, and she's not sure if Lachie can cope with being a father." Chase inhaled sharply.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Chase, that's why I'm ringing you. I want you to bring Lachie over here, see if we can sort this out. Kate's going to need him in the next six months, and more than ever for the rest of her life," said Andy. She covered the phone for a moment; the shower was still running.

"Right, I understand bringing Lachie over, but why Lara?" Asked Chase, leaning his head against a locker. How much had he really missed this past month?

"Because Kate doesn't think she's going to be ready to be a mum, and I'm pretty sure, from what I've heard of Lara's history, she might be able to convince Kate otherwise."

"Right. I'll get Lachie to come with me, and I'll get Lara to come later. I'm going to tell Michelle where we're going, but I'm not going to tell her about Kate and the pregnancy. Kate should be the one to tell Michelle that," said Chase.

"Agreed. I'm sorry I had to break it to you, but I didn't really see any other way around it," said Andy. She heard the water stop upstairs; Kate was finished.

"I've got to go. I'll see you in twenty minutes." She hung up on Chase, and returned her attention to the pizza menu she had open in front of her. Kate come down the stairs, dressed in comfortable tracksuit pants and a loose top, towel drying her hair.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kate.

"If we're going to stay here all day and talk, we need some serious comfort food. I'm thinking pizza, maybe see if someone can bring us around a decent Cadbury block of chocolate. Sound okay?" Asked Andy. Kate nodded, and Andy pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to Chase.

 _Make sure Lara arrives here first, and tell her to pick up a Cadbury block on her way, and box of tissues. Xx A._  Andy set her phone down as Kate answered.

"Sounds fine."

* * *

Chase motioned for Lara to follow him into Michelle's office. Lara followed him in, and closed the door behind herself.

"Chase? What's going on?" Asked Michelle. Lara leant against the door, arms crossed.

"Andy called. She's over at Kate's at the moment, and she needs Lachie and Lara to come over." His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he quickly scanned the message from Andy before pocketing his phone again.

"Lara, I need you to get to Kate's place first. If you can stop and pick up some chocolate and tissues, that would be great." Lara and Michelle looked bewildered.

"Chase? What's going on?" They asked almost simultaneously.

"Look, I can't explain it right now; it's not my news to share. I just need you to go with it, and know that everything will be okay." Michelle nodded. Chase had had some harebrained schemes before in his life, but this one made the most sense so far. Michelle looked up at him.

"We'll be fine without you, but if we need you, I'm bringing you and Andy back Chase. Lachie and Lara can stay with Kate if that happens." Chase nodded.

"Lara, act like you're heading out to lunch or something, or you're picking up Andy. I'll get Lachie out of here. Michelle, if you can explain that we'll be back, we're just dealing with something?" Michelle nodded.

"Good luck Chase," she said solemnly. Chase opened the door for Lara, and she headed out, grabbing her wallet.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dean.

"Andy needs to be picked up; her cars not working. We'll be a little bit; I promised to have lunch with her this week," said Lara, kissing him on the cheek. She hated lying to him, but she hoped Michelle would explain things. He smiled as she walked down the stairs quickly. Chase returned to his reports for five minutes, giving Lara time to get what she needed and get to Kate's. As the time slowly ticked by, he glanced at the clock, and then turned to Lachie.

"I think we're in need of some serious catch-up time. Let's head out, grab some lunch, and you can fill me in on what's been going on," suggested Chase. Lachie hesitated for a moment, and then agreed. He stood up, pulling on his jacket.

"Where are we headed?" He asked.

"Take you to my favourite kebab shop."

* * *

Lara pulled up out the front of Kate's place, still a little confused as to why she was here, and praying that Andy would tell her what was going on. She knocked on the door, and Kate answered.

"Lara? What are you doing here?" Asked Kate. Lara fanned out the three blocks of chocolate she was holding in one hand, and held out the Kleenex tissues in the other.

"I heard that these might be needed," said Lara. Kate smiled.

"Thanks Lara."

"Hey, Lara, we've got loads of pizza. Do you want to come share some?" Called Andy from the kitchen. Kate opened the door wider for her, and allowed Lara inside.

"I'm just going to run up to the bathroom and tie up my hair. Be back in a few minutes," said Kate. Lara nodded, and headed to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked Andy, whispering.

"Just trust me. Lachie and Chase will be here shortly, and we can talk. That's why I've got extra pizza," said Andy. A tentative knock sounded on the front door.

"Can someone get that?" Called Kate down the stairs. Andy ran to the front door, and opened it, revealing Chase and Lachie standing on the front step.

"Come in, there's pizza in the kitchen. Take some, and sit in the lounge," said Andy. Lachie hesitated, unsure as to whether he should be here.

"Get inside," said Andy, pulling him inside the door. Kate came down the stairs, her hair tied back neatly.

"Who's at the… door…?" She asked, realising Lachie was standing in her loungeroom . She turned to run, but Lara blocked the stairs.

"No. We're dealing with this now," said Lara. Kate wanted to cry, but held herself together. She walked stiffly into the loungeroom, and took the seat furthest away. Lachie sat down as well, Chase nearby. Lara stood near the kitchen, still unsure of what Andy wanted her there for, but knew it had to be important. Andy sat down on a footstool in between Lachie and Kate. She clasped her hands in front of herself.

"Okay, you two haven't seen each other for a month. Lachie, you've been depressed at work, and I have not seen you smile once. Kate, you've been sitting here crying. Doesn't that tell you guys something?" Asked Andy desperately. Kate felt hot tears slide down her cheeks, and reached for the box of tissues Lara had brought. She nodded, wiping her eyes. She glanced up to see Lachie nodding as well.

"So don't you think it's time we work out what's going on?" Asked Andy. Again, both of them bobbed their heads.

"Lachie first. Let's hear your side. Tell us what's been going on," said Andy. Lachie cleared his throat.

"The day you'd found me, I was lucky to have had eight hours sleep in the past week. I kept waking up, nightmarish visions haunting me. I kept it hidden from you most nights, but by the time I got to that Tuesday, I was ready to sleep, no matter what. I didn't even intend on taking the whole bottle, but I was so tired that as I tipped the bottle over my mouth, the rest fell in as well. I swallowed without thinking, and knew straight away that I'd done something stupid. I rang Michelle, trying to get through to someone that I needed help, and she sent you home. I was trying to get down the stairs to get to you, but I couldn't think straight. I wasn't trying to kill myself, and I'd like to think I'm not weak," said Lachie, looking down at his knees.

"Kate? What's going on for you?" Asked Andy. Kate drew in a deep breath.

"I came home to find you almost passed out on the stairs, and I'm not sure what to think. I find the empty bottle of pills, and all of a sudden, I've got you loaded into the back of ambulance. Your heart stopped on the way, and we almost lost you. I cried so hard in that ambulance, panicking that I would lose you. It all sort of seemed to snow-ball after that, and it came to the point where I handed you back the ring. Don't get me wrong Lachie, I love you, but I just didn't know if you were ready, or if I could trust you," said Kate, her voice getting quieter.

"If I was ready? Ready for what?" Asked Lachie. Kate gulped, and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Lachie, I'm pregnant," she said, the tears streaming down her face. Lachie's jaw dropped.

"Kate… that's amazing! I'm ready to be a father, ready to stand by your side no matter what," said Lachie, his excitement genuine. Lara's jaw had dropped as well, and she glanced at Chase.

"Did you know?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Andy told me this morning," said Chase. Lara nodded, and Chase's phone started to ring loudly. Andy, Kate and Lachie all looked up.

"Excuse me," he said, wandering into the kitchen to answer his phone. He was pretty sure Andy had worked some magic in there, and he was impressed. Negotiation skills were something useful as a Rescue employee. He noted the number was Izzy's as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, feeling elated over Lachie and Kate's soon to be reunion with each other. Izzy spoke into the phone, breathless, her voiced concerned.

"Chase, you need to get down here to RPA urgently. It's Jess." Chase ran out of the house, and jumped into the patrol. Andy and Lara could deal with Kate and Lachie; he needed to get to Jess. He drove towards the hospital like a madman. He felt like he'd just gotten his life back on track, and now Jess was in trouble again. He arrived at the hospital quickly, and Kyle met him downstairs in the foyer.

"What's going on?" Asked Chase breathlessly. His heart rate was through the roof, and he was sure he was going to pass out, but was more focussed on Jess than himself.

"Jess started having contractions today, and her water broke an hour ago," said Kyle.

"What? She's only seven months along though, isn't that too early?" Asked Chase as Kyle led him along the bland corridors up to the maternity ward.

"It's a little early, but there's nothing they can do to stop them now. They're coming on too fast and quick. Chase, today's the day you're going to become a father again," said Kyle. Chase was speechless, and Kyle steered him into the room where Izzy and Jess were. Jess's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her hair was plastered on the pillow. Izzy moved aside, allowing Chase next to Jess. He smoothed back her unruly hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked. She smiled weakly.

"Someone wanted to get here early," said Jess quietly. Chase smiled back at her, and she gripped his hand as another contraction started. She held her breath, and Chase urged her to breathe. He rubbed her hand gently, and as the contraction passed, she relaxed, taking a deep breath.

"How close together are they now?" Asked Jess wearily. Izzy looked at the sheet the nurse had left nearby, notating the last contraction.

"Almost a minute apart. It won't be long now," said Izzy. She was ecstatic to soon meet her new niece or nephew, even if they were a little early. Another nurse came in.

"We're going to take you up to the delivery rooms now. Your husband and sister are free to come up, but we ask that your brother doesn't," she said gently. Jess nodded.

"Kyle, are you okay to ring Mum and Dad, let them know what's going on? And tell Shane and Fiona as well, we left the boys there pretty quickly," said Izzy. Kyle nodded, and stepped forward. He kissed Jess on the forehead.

"Stay safe Jessie," he said, and exited the room. Two orderlies joined them in the room, and they wheeled Jess up the corridor to the delivery suites. Chase and Izzy walked close behind, and garbed up in the traditional blue scrubs.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Izzy, pulling on a cap.

"If I'm not ready now, I can't change my mind," said Chase, tying up the gown.

"I'm actually excited," said Izzy. Chase laughed, waiting at the doors for her.

"Of course you are. One day you'll make a fantastic mother."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

A squalling little girl was brought into the world at 4:43pm, and Chase was beside himself. The doctors whisked her away, but she exceeded all their expectations. She was healthier than first thought, and after a few hours, they brought her back to Chase and Jess in recovery.

"May I present to you, baby Gallagher," said the doctor, a nurse wheeling her in.

"She's perfect," said Jess tiredly.

"So is she a preemie?" Asked Izzy, sitting on the other side of the bed. The doctor shook her head.

"We think we may have miscalculated the dates. She's right on time," said the doctor. He left her with Chase, Jess and Izzy, and they allowed Kyle back inside.

"Jessie, she's beautiful," said Kyle, peering into the crib.

"Have you got a name?" Asked Izzy. Chase and Jess glanced at each other.

"We decided that Chase got to name this baby, as I got to name both the boys," said Jess, smiling. Izzy looked at Chase, expectant.

"Come on Chase, don't keep me in suspense," said Izzy demandingly.

"I think… Indiana Reagan Gallagher. Indi for short." Jess's grin widened.

"Chase, that's perfect." Izzy took her niece from Jess.

"Indi Gallagher. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Dean, Heidi, Jordan and Joey sat in the office, staring at Michelle.

"So Andy's going to get the two of them back together?" Asked Dean. Michelle nodded.

"That's what she's trying to do." The phones in the room buzzed simultaneously; each receiving a message. Heidi got to hers first, and scanned through it quickly, and then started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Asked Michelle.

"Jess had her baby an hour ago!" Said Heidi excitedly.

"That's excellent. Anything else?" Asked Dean. He'd just become an uncle again.

"Her name is Indiana Reagan, she's nearly three pounds, and apparently, Izzy says she looks like her." Michelle's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Her face went stony after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" A few moments passed, and then she ended the phone call.

"We've got a callout to a school, SCEGS Redlands," said Michelle. Jordan and Heidi stopped.

"Isn't that the school that Kate has the girls enrolled at?" Asked Jordan.

"Yes, and that's the same school Elizabeth now attends," said Heidi, grabbing her gear. Dean nodded, and jumped up.

"The four of us can deal with it, we'll call in Andy and Lara if we need them," said Dean, running down the stairs.

"Call Kate, let them know!"

* * *

Lachie sat with Andy in the kitchen. She handed him a glass of water, and leant on the bench.

"How are you taking the news?" Asked Andy.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually excited. I've loved being an uncle to Chase and Dean's kids, and to Kate's little sisters and James, but I've always wanted a baby, one that is mine with someone special. I love Kate with all my heart, and I would sacrifice my life for her in a heartbeat." Andy nodded.

"How could you let her stay away for so long?" She asked, sipping her own water.

"I wanted to give her space. I knew she had to have her reasons, and I didn't want to push it," said Lachie. He glanced into the living room, where Lara and Kate were talking…

Kate sat on the couch across from Lara, knees drawn to her chest.

"I'm just not ready for this," said Kate. Lara smiled gently at her.

"I don't think we're every ready for this hun. I wasn't ready when I found out I was pregnant with Mikayla, but you get through it. You've got all of us here, and we'll support you through this. You know that," said Lara. Kate nodded.

"What if I'm not good enough to be a mother?" She asked.

"Grommet, you will be an excellent mother. Look how well you're looking after your sisters, and I've always trusted you with Mikayla," said Lara. Lachie came into the living room, disrupting both of them.

"Izzy just sent me a message. Jess gave birth to a little girl, bout three pounds. Indiana Reagan Gallagher," he said excitedly. Lara's face flushed.

"Congratulations Uncle Lachie," she said slyly.

"I'm so happy for them both," said Lachie proudly. Kate looked down at her knees.

"In six months, that could be us," said Kate softly. Lachie crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

"In six months, that  _will_  be us. Andy told me about how you want an abortion, and I understand if that's what you want to do. I can't make you change your mind, but I want you to know that I want this baby. I want to be with you Kate, help you and our child grow, and be a family." He caressed her face as she smiled.

"I want to be with you forever, because that's how much I love you." Kate blushed.

"I love you too. Don't worry; I'm not getting rid of this baby." She kissed his forehead. He smiled at her.

"Do you want your ring back?" He asked. Kate smiled at him and nodded, and he slipped the delicate ring back onto her hand. He embraced her, and then sat on the couch with her, pulling her close to him. Lara's phone rang, and she pulled it out, checking the ID. It was Michelle.

"Hi Michelle. No, everything's fine, Kate's got some…" Lara's voice petered out, and Kate, Lachie and Andy all turned to her.

"Are you positive?" Silence followed.

"Right, Andy and I will be there shortly. Yes, I'm sure." She ended the phone call.

"Andy, you're with me. Hurry up, there's a spare uniform in the patrol." Andy dashed outside.

"What's going on?" Asked Kate, standing up.

"And why didn't you say that we'd come as well?" Said Lachie. Lara ran her hands through her hair.

"One, because you're pregnant Kate. You can't keep going out on callouts if you're pregnant. Two, I need you to stay with her Lachie, make sure she doesn't try and leave." Lachie looked confused as Andy dashed inside, uniform in hand.

"Bathroom's up to the left. Why would I try and leave?" Asked Kate. Andy was back in minutes, dressed in the uniform.

"Because our callout is at SCEGS Redlands. The same school your two sisters attend."

* * *

Dean, Jordan, Heidi and Joey pulled up out the front of the school the same time as Andy and Lara.

"Dean, what have we got?" Asked Lara, slamming the door. Andy wasn't far behind her.

"Gas leak, and students trapped in some of the lower classrooms. You'll need BA's," said Dean, pulling out his and hoisting it on his back.

"Who's in the lower classrooms?" Asked Andy, pulling on her own equipment.

"Some of the older classes," said Jordan.

"Elizabeth is down there," said Lara.

"How do you know that?" Asked Heidi, joining them. Lara pulled out her phone, and showed the message to Heidi.

"Because she told me so. Come on, we need to get down there!" Lara ran inside, not checking her BA properly.

"Lara, no!" Yelled Dean. He tore after her, securing his own mask tightly. He turned to the remaining members of the team.

"Heidi, Jordan, head to the first floor, evacuate everyone. Andy, Joey, join me downstairs," he ordered, before running into the building. Andy and Joey turned to each other, and checked their BA's, and then followed Dean down the stairwell into the lower ground classrooms.

"Take the first one," he ordered Joey. Andy took the second classroom with no hesitation, and Dean moved into the third. The gas reading was high; too high for Dean's liking. There were so many classrooms down here, and he hoped he'd find Lara in time. Working with a team of firies, Annika and Jake included, they pulled students out quickly. Most were still lucid, but a few were unconscious. Andy met Dean back in the hallway.

"Dean, we've finished our rooms. Where's Lara?" She asked. Joey joined them.

"I don't know, but we haven't found Elizabeth yet, and she's supposed to have a class down here today," said Dean, worried. Andy and Joey checked the rooms again, and then Andy called out.

"Dean! There's a storeroom back here," she yelled. Dean and Joey came running, and Dean flung open the door. It was a small photography studio, and Lara and Elizabeth were on the floor. Lara's BA mask was over Elizabeth's face, her secondary mask over her own. The secondary mask had a large crack through it, and Dean doubted it was working properly.

"Andy, Joey. Put a mask on Elizabeth, and take her out. Get her checked over, but don't let her go yet," said Dean. He stepped out into the hallway.

"Jake!" He yelled. Jake Hudson came tearing into the room.

"Gallagher, what are you yelling about?" Asked Jake, a stupid grin on his face.

"Listen, I need your help to get Lara out. She's the last one left on this floor, and her BA's broken." Jake nodded, all business now. He and Dean lifted Lara's limp body between them, and hauled her up the stairs.

"Lara? Lara!" Screamed Elizabeth, being held back by Andy and Joey. Jordan and Heidi ran over to Dean and Jake, and they laid Lara down.

"She's not breathing," said Heidi, pulling out a new oxygen mask. They started CPR on her, desperately trying to encourage her lungs to take in the needed oxygen.

"Lara, please, don't leave me," said Elizabeth. Andy and Joey struggled with her.

"Come on Lara, breathe dammit!" Said Dean. He crouched down next to her.

"Don't you dare leave me Lara Gallagher. Not like this, not now. You take a breath, and you stay here," Dean whispered into her ear. Heidi kept working over Lara, not wanting to lose her best friend this way, but as every minute passed, that fantasy came closer to becoming a reality.

"Come on Lara, breathe!" Said Heidi forcefully. Lara sucked in a breath, and coughed hard. Heidi rolled her over as the nausea from the gas took over, and she started vomiting. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's our girl Lara," said Dean, smiling. He rubbed her on the back comfortingly. Andy and Joey came over.

"Dean, you need to ring Lachie and Kate, let them know that Rachel and Emily are okay," said Andy. Dean nodded.

"Andy, why don't you do that? Break the good news to Kate. She'll be relieved," said Dean. Andy smiled.

"Sure." She left the group, dialling Kate's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's Andy." Kate's voice sounded panicked.

"What's going on? Are Emily and Rachel okay?" She asked. Lachie was near her on the lounge, holding her hand. Andy laughed.

"They're fine Kate, don't worry. They've been evacuated from the school, and until they fix it up, you might have them at home for a few days, but other than that, they're fine." Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Asked Kate.

"Gas leak. They're going to spend the next few days airing out the school, and determining why there was a leak, but otherwise, things look okay," said Andy happily.

"Thanks And. I'm glad you called," said Kate.

"No worries. Listen, I've got to go help pack up, so I'll come by later. I'll bring the girls home for you," said Andy.

"Thanks Andy. See you in a little while." The phone call ended, and Andy returned to the team. Lara had stopped vomiting, but was still lying on her side on the grass. Lara beckoned for Heidi to come closer, and Heidi leant in.

"Where's Elizabeth?" She rasped. Heidi glanced around.

"Dean, where's Elizabeth?" Asked Heidi. He stood up just in time to see a car pull up near the school, and Elizabeth was shoved roughly into the back, kicking and screaming.

"OI!" Yelled Dean, sprinting after the car. It was a pointless venture as the car accelerated from them. He grabbed a teacher who was standing nearby.

"Who did she just sign off with?" He demanded.

"Her parents sir. They've signed the list to say that their her legal guardians, and they have a right to take her. She's underage, I didn't know what to do," she said fearfully. Dean sighed, and ran back.

"Jordan, with me. Joey, you too. Andy, Heidi, take Lara home, she'll be okay, and take Emily and Rachel home as well," ordered Dean. Joey and Jordan followed Dean back to the patrol.

"What's going on?" Asked Joey.

"Elizabeth's parents just turned up, and they've taken her." Dean drove like a madman, tailing the car that had taken Elizabeth.

"There! There!" Yelled Joey. The car had rolled, taken a corner too sharply, and was now down an embankment. The windscreen had collapsed inward, shards of it littering the side of the hill.

"Elizabeth!" Yelled Dean, slipping down the grassy hill. Jordan and Joey followed him, dragging a medical kit behind them. Dean got to the car first. Elizabeth wasn't in the back of the car; she couldn't be seen anywhere. The female in the car, in the passenger seat, was waking up, and Dean wrenched the door open.

"What did you do with her?" He asked.

"Can't breathe, please," she whispered. The front dashboard was constricting her chest. She wasn't going to give Dean any answers anytime soon. He moved around to the other side of the car, to the driver. Joey and Jordan dealt with the female, and Dean put a hand in to check the driver. He had no pulse, and was cool to the touch.

"Driver's dead," said Dean. He crossed back around to the passenger.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Megan Carson. That's my husband Joel, is he okay?" She asked wheezily.

"I'm sorry Megan, your husband didn't make it," said Dean harshly. A lone tear crept down her cheek.

"Please, you need to get me out," she said.

"Not until you tell me where Elizabeth is," said Dean. Jordan glanced at Dean, questioning. Dean shook his head at Jordan.

"Lizzie. That stupid girl left us, and we had to come back and find her. It wasn't hard though; her photos were all plastered on the news after a bus accident. What I can't understand, is why she was here," said Megan.

"Because she found her sister. Lara Knight. You told her that you didn't want her, that it was all a mistake," said Dean. Megan smiled, her teeth stained red.

"That's because it  _was_  a mistake. We didn't want her either, but we took pity on Arianne. She never wanted children, but had their first child, Lara, after Bill pleaded for six years with her. She found out ten years later that she was pregnant again. She was going to have an abortion, and someone talked her out of it. She told Bill she was going on business trip for a year, and had the baby in seclusion. Two weeks after she returned, they'd packed up and left, and dumped the baby on our doorstep." Megan spat, a mouthful of blood staining the dash.

"She was a leech, taking up a room in our house, using our money. I think Joel might have actually loved her, but I didn't. I resented her. I never told her about Arianne and Bill, but I knew she'd find out eventually. After her birthday, Joel sat down with her, and told her everything. Before I know it, she's stolen Joel's Harley, emptied a bank account I didn't even know she had, and she's gone. I tracked her down so I could get the bike back, and then I find out she's trashed the bike!" Her breathing was becoming more erratic.

"So I wanted to get her back, get her good for what she did to me." Her pallor was changing, becoming bluer as she received less and less oxygen each time she took a breath.

"Dean, we've got to get her out," said Jordan. Dean stepped aside, and the noticed the pooling blood underneath Megan.

"It won't matter Jordan," said Dean.

"She's bleeding out. There's nothing we can do," said Dean. Jordan stepped back, knowing all too well that Dean was right.

"No, there has to be a way!" Demanded Joey. He took the combi-tool from Jordan, and lifted the dashboard up. As he did that, the blood from the wound in Megan's lower abdomen gushed out. She took her last breath, and was still.

"No!" Joey tried to start CPR on her, but Jordan pulled him back.

"Mate, it's no use, she's gone," said Jordan gently. After a few moments, Joey composed himself, and stopped struggling.

"Radio into Michelle, let her know what's happened," said Dean to Jordan and Joey. They nodded, and returned the tools to the patrol. Dean checked over the car, looking for any clues as to why it would go off the road. He sniffed the air.

"Jordan, we've got a petrol leak!" Called Dean. Jordan nodded, and ordered the firies out to their location. Dean checked under the car; the fuel tank had been ruptured when the car had rolled. He tapped the back of the car, and started up the hill. A tap resounded back, and he stopped.

"Hello?" He called. Nothing. He dismissed the sound as the metal of the car shifting, and continued up the hill.

"Jordan, can you notify the police that Elizabeth Carson is missing, presumed injured?" Said Dean, his heart heavy. He didn't want to break the news to Lara that he'd lost her sister. Joey stood at the top of the hill, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ruined car. He'd lost people before, but he'd never overreacted like that. He walked down to the car slowly, wanting to check the details of the accident for his report. He walked around the vehicle, looking at the location of the passengers, and the injuries sustained. As he walked around the back of the car, he heard frantic pounding from the boot.

"Dean! Get down here!" Yelled Joey. He scrabbled around the edge of the boot, trying to find purchase with his fingers. Jordan grabbed a crowbar out of the back of the patrol and tossed it down to Dean. He wedged it under the lip of the boot, and wrenched it upwards.

"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed. She sat bolt upright, sucking in air. Her face was bruised and bloody, her nose bleeding, a large lump on the side of her head. He lifted her up carefully, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, the tears staining his shirt. Joey slammed the boot behind them, a lone spark coming off the boot, and hitting the fuel-sodden grass. It ignited instantly.

"Joey, Dean! RUN!" Jordan hauled Dean and Elizabeth up the slope, and then reached down for Joey, helping him up. The car was engulfed in flames, a fiery inferno. Joey lay on the ground, realizing how close to death he would have been just moments ago. Elizabeth had her head buried in Dean's shoulder. Jordan helped Dean to his feet, and they sat Elizabeth on the passenger seat inside the patrol.

"Lizzie? What happened?" Asked Dean gently. She pulled herself together as Jordan cleaned her up.

"They wanted me to suffer. They didn't care how. Megan walked up to a teacher and told her they were my guardians, and that Lara was a liar. Joel grabbed me and shoved me in the back of the car, and Megan climbed in next to me. I couldn't move fast, I still have the cast on my wrist and my walking boot doesn't give me a lot of movement. Megan started slapping me, punching me. I couldn't fend her off, and I started crying. She started hitting me harder, and then they pulled over. They shoved me in the boot, and I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up when someone tapped on the boot, and I tapped back, and no-one came back. That's when I started hitting it harder." Lizzie put a hand to her tender head, and winced.

"It's alright, we've got you now," said Dean. She burst into tears again, and Dean hugged her.

"Is she alright?" Asked Joey. Dean nodded.

"She'll be okay," said Dean. Joey and Jordan packed up the gear into the patrol. After a while, Elizabeth calmed down enough for Dean to pull away.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think so," she said, sniffling. Dean lifted her up, and put her in the back. Joey slid in next to her.

"I think you might have a mild concussion, but nothing too serious. You can come back to our place tonight, and Lara and I will keep an eye on you," said Dean, climbing into the driver's seat. Elizabeth nodded, and leant against Joey. She just wanted some comfort, and Joey was the closest person around. The drive back to base was quiet. Dean dropped Jordan and Joey off at base, and helped Lizzie into his car.

"I'll take you back home; Lara's been stressing about you," said Dean.

"Really?" Asked Lizzie. He nodded.

"She nearly died trying to save you today Lizzie. She loves you, even if she's only known you for a little while. And she's legally your guardian now," added Dean.

"So I was right? Megan and Joel did die today?" Asked Lizzie. Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He pulled up in front of his house, and helped Lizzie out of the car.

"Elizabeth!" Lara came running down the stairs, Heidi not far behind her. Lara embraced her little sister, holding her tightly.

"Lara, I'm so sorry," said Elizabeth through thick tears. Lara led her up the stairs into the lounge. Heidi left them, going home to meet Jordan. Dean kissed Lara goodbye, and went to pick up Mikayla from Shane and Fiona's.

"What are you sorry for?" Asked Lara, handing Elizabeth a box of tissues.

"If I hadn't of been down in the science and photography labs today, you wouldn't have risked your life for me," said Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, don't worry. It's my job," said Lara, smoothing her sister's blond hair back. Elizabeth tucked herself up on the couch, leaning against Lara.

"I'll always be here for you Lizzie."

* * *

Joey sat at a nearby café, sipping a strong coffee. It had been a long day. Andy walked into the café, spotted him, and sat down across the table.

"Heard you had a busy afternoon," she said simply. He nodded.

"I thought I got past all this," he said to his coffee.

"Got past what?" Asked Andy.

"Connecting with my patients. I thought I'd desensitised myself to it when I worked in Wollongong, but that's why I had to leave. I was becoming too connected to my patients, with Rescues, to the point where I couldn't let them go. I thought coming here to Sydney would help fix that, but after the Carson accident today, I know that's not true," said Joey sadly. Andy reached across and put a hand on Joey's.

"That's what makes you good Joe. Having an attachment with your patient can help get them out quicker," said Andy.

"Are you sure?" Asked Joey. Andy nodded.

"Of course I am. If you don't have a connection with your patients, you don't try and get them out, or do your best for them. Yeah, sometimes you can get too connected, but so do the rest of us," said Andy. Liam pulled up a chair next to them.

"I know the feeling, don't worry. As a chopper pilot, you don't get to connect with your patients very often, but when you do, it's a strong bond, and you don't want anything to happen to them," said Liam. He kissed Andy.

"Hey babe. Yeah, so don't worry about it Joey. Worry about the fact that Chase and Jordan have pulled a prank on you yet," said Andy laughing. He nearly spat his coffee out.

"They actually do that?" He asked incredulously. Andy smiled and nodded.

"And Lachie's there now too, so he tends to get in on the fun. Remember when he was messing with you guys, when we went out on training?" Andy asked Liam.

"Oh yeah, he got Chris so good that day. I've never seen such a flawless prank pulled off in my history at Rescue," said Liam, smiling as he remembered. Joey's face looked stricken, and Andy doubled over laughing.

"Don't worry Joey, it's all harmless fun," said Andy breathlessly.

"It might be for you, but I'm the one who'll get pranked!" Exclaimed Joey. Bex pulled up a chair next to them.

"You're talking about the pranks that I hear RSO pull?" Asked Bex. She waved a waitress over, and let them take her order.

"Bex, this is the newest officer over at Special Ops. Joey, this is Bex. She's been on the team for over a year now, and she's been doing a pretty good job," said Andy. She'd spent some time with Bex, and they got along well. Joey sipped his coffee.

"Anything else I should be aware of?"


	9. Episode 9: Little Feet

** Episode 6.9 – Little Feet **

After three weeks in hospital, Jess and Indi were finally allowed home. Chase arrived in the family van, with Eli and Riley in the back. Jess was wheeled down in her chair, Indi wrapped up comfortably in her arms. Izzy was waiting at home with Kyle, having re-done the nursery in softer, more feminine colours for Indi. Chase picked up Indi, cradling her for a few moments, revelling in her smell and her soft skin. She yawned a little, but didn't open her eyes as Chase strapped her into the car seat. Eli and Riley looked over interested in the new person in the car, but neither of them said anything. Jess helped herself into the front seat, and Chase packed her wheelchair in the back, and then climbed into the driver's seat. Bothe he and Jess turned to look at their three kids.

"We're so lucky Chase," said Jess softly.

"Three beautiful kids, and a gorgeous wife. What more could I ask for?" Said Chase. Jess blushed.

"Come on, let's take her home," said Jess. Chase nodded, and they made the fifteen minute trip back to their place. Izzy and Kyle met them in the driveway. Izzy took Elijah, and Kyle took Riley, taking them into the house. Chase took out Jess's chair, and helped her into it, before passing her Indi. He wheeled her inside. A large banner greeted them, along with almost the entire team.

"Welcome home Jess and Indi," said Michelle. Jess smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," said Jess emotionally.

"We're glad we're here as well," said Lara from the other side of the room. Mikayla was nestled against Dean, but was watching the room with great interest.

Kate came over to Jess.

"She's gorgeous," said Kate, the tears pooling a little.

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Jess.

"May I?" Asked Kate in reply. Jess nodded.

"Sure. In five months, you'll be holding your own," said Jess. Kate took Indi from Jess, and Indi started squalling almost instantly. Kate tried to soothe her, but to no avail. She could feel her stress levels rising, and then handed Indi back to Jess. She left the house in tears. Lachie made no move to follow her.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Asked Chase.

"I would, but she's so emotional at the moment, that I'll regret it either way. At least this way, I can see my niece, and I'll deal with it later," said Lachie, taking Indi off Jess. She settled almost instantly against his chest, and was marvelling in her tiny weight, her little fingers, and her downy hair.

"She's beautiful. I can't wait until Kate and I are finally holding our own tiny bundle." Lachie smiled at the team around him.

"Hey, where's Heidi and Jordan?" Asked Jess. She'd finally noticed they weren't there.

"Heidi rang to say congratulations, but she had a doctor's appointment, and Jordan was going with her," said Michelle. Jess glanced up at Michelle.

"I hope everything's okay."

* * *

"Mrs Zwitkowski, I'm very sorry to say that you have a complication called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It's the cause behind the miscarriages, and why you have been unable to become pregnant as easily as other women with similar circumstances may have. I'm so sorry to have to break the news to you…" The doctor's voice faded out, and Heidi was left in her own little world. Her dream, other than Rescue, had been to become a mother, have children, even more so when she met Jordan. Now that dream had been crushed, along with her hopes. She felt devastated, flattened by the news. After a moment, she felt Jordan pulling her up.

"Come on, we need to go," he said quietly. Heidi let herself be dragged along, back to their car. Jordan drove back to their house, full of nervous, tense energy. He let her out, and then sped away.

"Jordan? Jordan, where are you going?" Screamed Heidi. Jordan didn't even look back, just drove. He needed time to think. Time to process. He drove down to Jack's Gully, a popular street racing track. He threw the car into gear and sped round corners and curves, feeling the full power of the car respond to his every move. He felt like he was home again, right where he belonged. The adrenaline rush built up, exhilarating, exciting. After a few more turns, he headed back to the house. He checked the clock, and realised he'd been out racing for more than an hour. He set an alarm on his phone; he had to go back tonight, race for real. Heidi came running out of the house, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Jordan, where were you?"

* * *

Kate drove all the way to the hospital where Vince and Sam where. She could barely see through the tears, and blindly made her way up to the floor where Vince was still residing. She stopped in his room.

"Gro… Kate? What's wrong?" Asked Vince gently. His physiotherapist walked in, and Vince waved him back out. Kate clearly needed him more right now. She sat down on the chair next to his bed, and rested her head on the bed. She continued sobbing. With some difficulty, Vince sat up, and then patted her gently on the back.

"Kate, it's okay," he said softly. She shook her head.

"No it's not Dad," she said desperately.

"Well then, talk to me. Tell me what's going on," he said firmly.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." Vince started to crack a smile, and then realised what was going on.

"You don't want the baby, do you," he stated. She shook her head.

"No. I've tried to convince myself for Lachie's sake that I do, but I don't. I'm not ready for this. I'm looking after two girls, trying to be a mum to them, whilst trying to fit in my job, and coming to see you and Sammy every second day. I don't think I can fit a baby into my life." She couldn't see any other option, and she knew what Vince would say.

"Kate, you're an adult now. You do what you need to do. I can't tell you what to do," said Vince, holding Kate's hands.

"Please, Daddy, you've got to be able to tell me what to do," pleaded Kate desperately. Vince shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kate, but I can't." She nodded, and stood up.

"I'll be back later," said Kate softly. Vince nodded, desperately wishing that he could tell his baby girl what to do…

_An hour in the waiting room…_

_A doctor consulted…_

_An agreement found…_

_A piece of paper signed…_

_An injection administered…_

_A tablet taken…_

_Another hour waiting…_

_An hour after for an examination…_

_An hour later, and it was over…_

_Finished…_

* * *

Lachie paced the Marchello household, stressed. He'd tried calling Kate, but only got her voicemail each time. Emily and Rachel were upstairs; Emily completing some homework, Rachel having a tea party with her dolls. She'd already asked Lachie three times if he would come and play, and he declined. She eventually left him alone to continue pacing the hallway near the front door. After what felt like hours, Kate finally appeared at the front of the house. Lachie raced out to meet her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pulling her close. She felt different in his arms, and then he knew.

"You didn…" She nodded.

"I did," she said softly. Lachie's eyes flashed.

"You mean, that's it? No talking to me about it, no asking me how I felt in all of this?" He asked angrily.

"Lach…" She started, but he stopped her.

"No. How could you do this to me Kate? I was excited to be a dad, to have my own kid for a change, rather than trying to live through Chase and Jess's kids, and Mikayla. I wanted this Kate!" He yelled at her, direct angry rage.

"I'm sorry Lachie," she sobbed. He slapped her, and the climbed into his car.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She begged.

"Away from you," he spat. He sped out of the driveway, leaving Kate to fall on her knees and cry. He was so hurt by her now, he didn't know what to think. He drove straight to Dean and Lara's place, not sure where else to turn, and hoping his brother could give him some sort of guidance. He got out of the car slowly, and shut the door. Dean heard him, and met him out on the street.

"Lachie? What are you doing here?" Asked Dean.

"I need your help," said Lachie quietly.

"Sure, come inside." Lachie followed Dean up the stairs, his heart heavy. He sat down on the couch as Lara walked out of the nursery, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Lachie? What's going on?" Asked Lara.

"It's Kate," he said softly. He still didn't believe what had happened, and desperately wanted to deny it, but couldn't. Lara ushered Dean into the living room, and sat next to her brother-in-law.

"What happened?" Asked Lara gently.

"After she left the welcoming party today at Jess and Chase's, she drove to the hospital. I haven't asked her for specifics, but she did it," he said, his quiet voice cracking.

"Did what?" Asked Dean, leaning forward on his knees. Lachie looked up at his brother with wounded eyes, echoing the pain in his heart.

"She had an abortion Dean. She got rid of the baby." The emotion he'd been trying to hold back finally found a release, and he found himself crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried, but now felt as good a time as any. Lara wrapped her arms around her brother-in-law.

"Shh. It's okay," she said gently. Lachie desperately wished that Kate was the one holding him; then he remembered she was the reason he felt this way. After a little while, he started to drift off to sleep, emotionally drained and exhausted. Lara carefully extracted herself from underneath him, and Dean brought out a pillow and a light blanket, covering his younger brother. Elizabeth came out, having finally felt it safe to intrude.

"What's going on?" She asked. Lara turned to face her younger sister.

"Have you got any homework?" She asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I finished mine on Friday, yesterday," she said.

"Good. Are you right to come on a trip with me?" Asked Lara. Lizzie nodded.

"Sure. Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Kate's house. She's got two younger sisters, and I would love it if you could keep them occupied for a little while whilst I speak with Kate." Lizzie nodded.

"Sure thing. How old are they?" She asked.

"Emily is about ten, eleven. Rachel is seven going on eight," said Lara.

"Sounds easy. Let's go," said Lizzie. She noticed Lachie on the couch, but didn't ask anything until they were in the car.

"So why is Lachie here?" She asked as Lara drove to Kate's house.

"He just needed to talk, and Dean and I were the best people for him to do that," said Lara. Lizzie nodded. She'd overheard the whole conversation, but didn't want to give that away. Lara pulled up into Kate's driveway, and noticed Kate slumped over. Emily and Rachel were both there, Emily shaking her, trying to wake Kate up. Lara jumped out, and practically pulled Lizzie out of her seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I am willing to bet my life that Kate didn't tell the hospital that she's diabetic. She would have been kept overnight if she had," said Lara, scrabbling under the seat for the kit she kept there for emergencies.

"Take the girls inside. Assure them that Kate will be fine, and keep them occupied. I'll come and get you when things are okay," said Lara. Lizzie nodded, and shepherded the two girls back inside the house. Lara pulled out a glucose needle, and injected it straight into Kate's thigh.

"Come on Kate, I know life is hard, but not this way."

* * *

Darkness had fallen on the city, and Jordan and Heidi had finally retired to bed. Jordan had waited until Heidi fell asleep before he crept out of the room, pulling on his clothes. As he got into the car, he thought about the day he and Heidi had just experienced, and vaguely wished it was a dream. He'd accustomed himself to becoming a father, was even excited about the idea. He'd been spending time with Eli and Riley, even Mikayla, just to try and get himself used to young children. He thought he was finally ready, but he never expected the news of PCOS to change his life forever. Heidi had been shattered, and spent most of the night crying on his shoulder, complaining bitterly about the rest of the world. When she'd finally fallen asleep, Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. As he pulled into the Gully, other drivers waved as he paced.

"If it isn't Zwitkowski. I thought you'd given up on your racing days," called James Sloan. Jordan revved his engine in reply.

"Nah mate. I'm still good as gold. Here to show some of you amateurs how you should really be racing, and what you're missing out on," jested Jordan.

"Right, you're on," said James, sliding into his own heavily modified vehicle. Jordan smiled. He needed this; it was the only way he was going to find some release from the tension he was experiencing. He didn't know what else to do, and he was confident of his safety in the car. He could go back to boxing, but that could provoke serious injury, and Heidi would see. Racing, on the other hand, didn't dictate such injuries; unless one crashed. James revved his engine, the noise competing with Jordan's own engine.

The girl at the front lowered her jacket sensually, sliding it down her body slowly. As soon as it hit the ground, Jordan and James took off, shifting through the gears quickly to get to the higher speeds. Jordan floored his car, leaving James behind him, the dust obscuring his vision. Jordan could feel the adrenaline rush surging through his veins, his heart pounding, the excitement mounting.

All of a sudden, the corner came up quickly, and Jordan tried to swerve around it, avoid it at all costs. He didn't miss it though. He hit it straight on, careening down the side of the steep hill. He didn't remember that corner ever being there, but knew it was too late to doubt himself now.

He hit the brakes, trying to stop, and they skidded on the loose dirt and leaves, spraying dirt everywhere. Jordan had no idea how he was going to stop, and turned the steering wheel hard left, hoping maybe that would help. As soon as he completed the manoeuvre, he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

The car rolled, flipping down the hill sideways, until a large eucalypt tree stopped him in his tracks, impacting the car hard. Several cars at the top of the hill skidded to a halt, and drivers crowded around.

"He's a goner," said one.

"Don't bother going down there, he cannot have survived that," commented another. Sirens sounded in the distance, and the group scattered like panicked ants. Jordan tried to move, but the pain wouldn't let him.

"Help…" he whispered, struggling to breathe…

"Me…"

* * *

After a little while, Kate's eyes fluttered open.

"That's it Kate. Come on, let's get you inside." Lara helped Kate to her feet, and led her inside to the lounge.

"Where are the girls?" Asked Kate.

"Lizzie is playing with them upstairs. You didn't tell the hospital about your diabetes, did you," said Lara. Kate shook her head.

"No," said Kate softly.

"Kate, what happened today?" Asked Lara, sitting next to her young friend.

"I did it. I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do. I just didn't think I could cope with a young child on top of work, visiting Dad and Sammy, looking after two girls who desperately need real parents? How could I possibly bring a baby into all of this?" She became inconsolable, and Lara wrapped her arms around her.

"Kate, if only you'd spoken to one of us, we could have helped you talk this through, made sure it was the right decision." Kate pulled away.

"I did try. You all told me I should keep the baby, that it would make Lachie happy, make Shane and Fiona happy, but no-one asked me what I wanted. Lara, I'm only twenty-three. I want to be able to see the world, have some life experience before I bring a child into the world." She leant against Lara.

"Kate, I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen," said Lara apologetically. She wished she'd seen the signs earlier, been there when Kate needed her.

"And now Lachie is so angry. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again," said Kate, wiping her face with a tissue.

"Kate, he'll come around. He's just upset at the moment." Lara heard little feet on the stairs, and Rachel appeared around the corner.

"Kate? Are you okay?" She asked softly. Lara waved her over, and lifted her up onto the couch.

"Kate's just a little sad at the moment, and a hug might make her feel better," said Lara. Rachel leant over and wrapped her arms around Kate, her blonde hair mixing with Kate's.

"Don't be sad."

* * *

Heidi woke up the next morning, and rolled over to cuddle Jordan. Only thing was, he wasn't there. She sat up, and glanced around the room blearily.

"Jordan?" She asked. A thumping at the front door got her moving quickly, and she pulled her dressing gown.

"I'm coming," she called. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look more respectable. Part of her still wondered where Jordan was as she opened door.

"Lexie? What are you doing here?" Asked Heidi. Lexie pushed Amber and Alicia inside the door, and Heidi noticed how grotty her nieces were.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Asked Heidi. Lexie grabbed the two gym bags by the door and tossed them inside.

"I can't do this Heidi," said Lexie.

"Do what?" She asked, leading her into the loungeroom.

"Look after two little girls. I've tried, but I love my social life too much," sobbed Lexie. Heidi handed her a box of tissues.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a few moments." Lexie nodded into the tissues, and Heidi left the loungeroom. Amber and Alicia were sitting quietly at the dining table.

"Come with me to the bathroom, we'll get you cleaned up," said Heidi. The two girls followed her down the hall to the bathroom, and Heidi handed them clean towels.

"Take as long as you need." They both nodded, and Heidi noted that they hadn't spoken a word since they'd been there. She headed back to the loungeroom.

"Lex, what happened?" Asked Heidi.

"I had no idea that kids required so much. School, food, babysitting. I have a social life Heidi, and I can't just give it up," said Lexie desperately.

"Lex, that's what being a parent is all about. Sacrificing what you have so that your kids can have it all," said Heidi gently.

"Well, it's been signed off. You and Jordan are their official guardians…" Heidi cut her off.

"What?! Lexie, are you sure?" Asked Heidi. Lexie nodded, and handed Heidi the paperwork.

"I've tried for months to be their mother, and I just can't do it. I forget I have them, and I don't come back until three in the morning. I don't think they've been to school in the entire time I've had them, because I don't know what I'm doing. You were the one that should have been their guardian all along; not me." Heidi embraced her sister tightly.

"As long as you're sure Lexie, you can come visit anytime, spend time with them, whatever." Lexie nodded.

"I'm sure Heidi. It's the best thing for both of them," said Lexie, wiping her eyes. She stood up.

"I've got to go. Everything that's in those bags is theirs. I didn't know what else they needed, and that's all I ever got for them. I hope you take better care of them than I did," said Lexie. She hugged Heidi, and walked out the door. She didn't even glance back. Heidi closed the door, and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just a few minutes past eight. If Jordan had gone somewhere, he would have been back by now. Amber and Alicia wandered back out into the kitchen.

"Aunt Heidi, we're hungry," announced Alicia.

"What would you like?" Asked Heidi.

"Pancakes?" Suggested Amber hopefully.

"Sure thing. Sit down at the table, and I'll make a batch for you," said Heidi. They sat at the table as Heidi pulled out all the ingredients, and started mixing the batter. She grabbed her mobile phone off the counter and dialled Jordan. She got his voicemail, and left a message.

"Jordan, call me. Let me know you're okay. Love you." Heidi hung up, and served the girls the piping hot pancakes. They started into them straight away.

"Stay here, I've got to get ready for work. I'll take you in with me, okay?" Amber and Alicia nodded. Heidi ran into the bedroom, and pulled on her rescue uniform, pulling back her hair. She had an odd sense of foreboding, like something was going to happen. Something bad. She gathered the girls up and loaded them into the car, and headed to headquarters. As she pulled up, Michelle met her in the driveway.

"Heidi… who are they?" She asked, changing her question.

"Amber and Alicia. They were my nieces, but now I'm their guardian. Lexie came over this morning, in a state about it, and handed guardianship over to me." Michelle hesitated, and then looked at the two red-headed children.

"Amber, Alicia? Why don't you head upstairs? Lachie's up there, and I'm sure he could use some cheering up," said Michelle. The girls ran up the stairs hand in hand. Michelle turned back to Heidi.

"Heidi, we've just had a phone call about Jordan. You might want to sit down." Heidi followed Michelle into her office, and took a seat, her sense of foreboding growing. Michelle looked down at her desk.

"Heidi, I don't know how else to say this, but… Jordan was in an accident last night. It's not looking good." Heidi was glad she was sitting down, and away from Amber and Alicia. She dropped her head into her hands.

"What happened?" She asked. Michelle pulled out the police report from her desk drawer, and flipped it open.

"According to the police, he was street racing last night, and missed a corner. His car plunged down a steep incline, and rolled. It was stopped by a tree…" Heidi gasped. She knew exactly what sort of odds Jordan would have. She felt herself start to sob, and rested her head on the table. Lara chose that moment to knock on the office door, and let herself in.

"Hi Michelle, can we…?" She stopped as she realised Heidi was in tears. Lara glanced at Michelle, and then sat next to Heidi.

"Heid? What's going on?" Asked Lara.

"Jordan's in the hospital again, Lexie just gave me custody of the girls, and I found out yesterday that I can't get pregnant. It's just not fair," cried Heidi. Michelle joined both girls around the other side of the desk.

"Start from the beginning Heidi," said Michelle gently.

"Yesterday, Jordan and I visited a doctor, to find out why I keep miscarrying, and why I was finding it so hard to get pregnant. We'd seen him earlier, and yesterday was when he broke the news to us. I have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, or PCOS. I can't have kids," said Heidi. She felt so heartbroken, shattered.

"Then Lexie shows up this morning, out of the blue, and pushes my nieces and their bags inside the door, hands me the paperwork, and says she can't do it, and that guardianship has been handed over to me. And now I find out Jordan has been street racing again? My own husband is street racing, something that has nearly killed him in the past, and could very well have killed him last night? What am I supposed to do?" Wailed Heidi.

"Shh. It'll be okay Heidi. I'll take the girls over to Shane and Fiona's, and you go over to the hospital. Chase can take you over," said Michelle. Heidi shook her head.

"No, I need to take them over to a school, get them enrolled. Lexie didn't get them enrolled at any school, and they're about six months behind," said Heidi. She wanted to curl up into a ball, and forget the past two days.

"I'll talk to the school that Emily, Rachel and Lizzie go to, and I'll get them in there. Heidi, go and see Jordan. Put your mind at ease a little. I can't have you here today anyway, and if I don't send Chase with you, he'll be just as useless. Don't worry about it," said Michelle. Heidi nodded, and Lara opened the door, beckoning Chase inside. Dean glanced at her, and she shook her head. Chase came inside the office. Michelle tossed him a set of patrol keys.

"What are these for?" He asked.

"You are taking Heidi across to RPA. Jordan was admitted last night after an accident, and they won't give me any more details." Chase ran his hands through his hair.

"Are… are you serious?" He asked. Michelle nodded.

"Very serious. Go, please Chase, and call me when you have details." Chase nodded, and wrapped an arm around Heidi, leading her out of the office. Lachie had enough sense to occupy the girls at the back of the office, near the conference desk. Lara stayed in Michelle's office, and took the seat that Heidi had vacated earlier.

"What's up Lara?" Asked Michelle.

"It's Kate. I think she might need a mother figure in her life at the moment," said Lara.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Michelle.

"She had an abortion yesterday Michelle, because not one of us listened to her, or asked her how she was doing. She did what she thought was best for her and the baby, and terminated the pregnancy. Lachie wasn't so kind about it though, but I know he's hurting as well. I spent yesterday afternoon and evening over at the Marchello house, just talking to her. She's got a lot on her plate for a twenty-three year old. Her father's still in hospital, her brother's in a home, she's got two younger sisters that she's been made guardian over, a fiancé and is somehow trying to fit work and a life into all of this. She knew it wasn't the right time to bring a child into this world, and knew full well that she couldn't cope," said Lara sadly. Michelle nodded.

"And she hasn't got a mother to turn to in times like this," commented Michelle. Lara bobbed her head.

"Maybe we need to go and have a chat," said Lara, and then left the office. Left in the building were Dean, Joey, Andy and Lachie, as well as the two girls. Lara sat down at her desk, and Dean rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Kate had an abortion yesterday, Heidi found out she can't get pregnant, Lexie dumped the girls on Heidi, and Jordan was in street racing accident. She's headed there now," said Lara, running her hands through her hair. Dean kissed her neck.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

Each step felt like a mile to Heidi. Her heart was pounding in her chest, blood rushing to her head. Chase led her forward, urging her on, but if he hadn't been there, she was sure she would have fainted. She had no idea what to expect when she saw Jordan, and as she took each step, her mind drifted back to when they first met…

_"Hi, I'm Heidi. Heidi Wilson," she said, extending her hand. She was the new probationary officer at Special Ops, and was determined to make it through probationary week. Jordan looked at the red-haired girl standing near the truck, and shook her hand._

_"Jordan Zwitkowski. This here is Chase Gallagher, upstairs you'll find Dean Gallagher and Lara Knight, Michelle Letourneau and Vince Marchello. Nice to meet you," he said politely. Heidi blushed a little. She hadn't expected any of the team to be so handsome, and both Chase and Jordan were very good-looking from where she was standing._

_"So, where can I put my stuff?" She asked. Chase was the one to lead her across the room to the locker room. Jordan watched her as she walked, and was definitely pleased with what he saw. He was glad there was finally another female on the team; Lara was nice, but she had something going on with Dean, and Jordan didn't want to get between them._

_Weeks passed, with Heidi's fiery temper becoming more evident. Jordan realised how much he was missing in his life. She seemed to complete him. The only problem was, Chase seemed to be getting along just as well. Jordan hoped that someday he'd be the one with her, making her laugh…_

_Heidi knew he was watching her, and dropped the medi-kit she was holding – again. Every time she caught him watching her, she became clumsy, dropping whatever she was holding, or tripping down the stairs. She tried to convince herself that she didn't need a boyfriend; she was capable on her own. Jordan came up behind her and passed her the kit._

_"You dropped this," he said, smiling at her._

_"I can pick my own things up Jordan. Besides, shouldn't you be washing the patrols?" Jordan smiled at her and backed away._

_"Chase? Kebab run!" He called. Heidi's heart was still pounding from when he touched her gently, his hand brushing hers._

_She hoped he'd always be there…_

_Forever…_

Chase opened the door to Jordan's room, and Heidi gasped…

Nothing in the world could prepare her for what she saw…

Nothing could ever prepare her for this…

* * *

Kate sat at home alone, debating what she should do, where she should go. After an hour of thinking, she pulled on her Rescue uniform, and climbed in the car. The girls had been dropped at school, and she felt useless sitting at home. As she neared headquarters, she wondered how awkward it would be with Lachie, and half debated returning home. Dean was out the front of the base, washing down one of the patrols.

"Hey Grommet," he called, rinsing the soapy vehicle down.

"Hi Dean," she said half-heartedly. Dean dropped the hose, and crossed over to her, pulling her into a hug. She returned it gratefully.

"You did what you thought was best, and that's okay by me," said Dean quietly. She nodded.

"Thanks Dean. Is he here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Heidi brought Amber and Alicia in, and he's keeping them occupied before one of us has to drop them over at Dad and Fiona's." Kate looked at Dean, confused.

"Wait, what? I thought Lexie had them?" Asked Kate.

"She did, but she showed up this morning and gave custody to Heidi and Jordan. She said something about how she couldn't cope with them anymore, and handed Heidi the paperwork for both of them, and then left. Turns out they haven't been in school the whole time Lexie has had them; she didn't know what to do, or how to do it." Kate was shocked.

"Wow… just. Wow. I can't believe she did that." Dean shrugged his shoulders, and returned to washing the patrol. Kate pulled off her jacket, and started to help him scrub it down.

"That's not the worst of it though," said Dean.

"There's more?" Asked Kate, rinsing off the door she was working on.

"Yesterday, Heidi found out she couldn't have any children. We  _think_  Jordan may have flipped out at the news, and he hit the streets again last night. He was in a severe car accident," said Dean, washing the windows clean.

"Is he okay?" Asked Kate, dropping her sponge.

"We don't know. I'm hoping Chase and Heidi will call in and give us an update; they won't give us any information, because we're not family." Kate leant back against the patrol.

"Heidi must be a mess," said Kate.

"She looked pretty upset when she left. Michelle made Chase go with her because she wasn't confident in Heidi's driving ability when she was so upset." Kate nodded, finishing up. Dean tossed the sponges into the bucket, and they walked into the garage.

"I can imagine. I would be devastated if something happened to Lachie or even you guys," commented Kate, putting the gear away. Dean slammed his locker shut.

"I don't know what we'd do if we lost Jordan. He's an integral part of the team," said Dean. He headed up the stairs, and Kate heard Lachie's voice, talking to Amber and Alicia. She made it to the top of the stairs, and just watched as he spoke to the two young girls

"So are you looking forward to going to school?" He asked. Amber nodded.

"Michelle said we're going to the same school as Emily and Rachel. Is it true?" Asked Alicia.

"From what Michelle told me, it is. Are you excited?" Asked Lachie. The girls both nodded vigorously.

"I want to be back at school. I want friends," said Amber quietly. Lachie's heart reached out to her.

"You'll make plenty of friends. Probably more than me!" He jested.

"No Lachie, you're a grown-up. You've got heaps more friends," said Alicia in a know-it-all tone. Michelle came out of her office, handbag over her arm, paperwork in one hand, keys in the other.

"You two have got an interview over at the school. Are you ready to come with me?" Asked Michelle. Amber and Alicia got up and pushed their chairs under the tables, and followed Michelle down the stairs.

"Bye Lachie!" Called Alicia.

"By Amber. By Alicia," he called in reply. Kate edged into the room.

"Hi Lachie," she said softly.

"Hi," he said unenthusiastically.

"Can I sit there?" She asked. He shrugged.

"It's a free country." She took that as a yes, and took a seat. He refused to look at her, still hurt and angry. Lara hadn't had a chance to speak to him yet, and she watched them over her computer on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He crossed his arms, the air around him cold and hard. Kate opened her mouth to say something else, and then closed it. She didn't know what else to say, and after a few uncomfortable minutes, she got up, and walked over to her computer. She wanted to say something, anything to him, somehow bridge the gap between.

The only problem was, she didn't know how…

* * *

Jordan looked barely alive under all the tubes and wires. His right arm and leg were covered in stark white casts, stitches closing the lacerations on his face. A heart monitor was attached to him, and a ventilator made sure his bruised lungs were getting the required air without injuring him further. A shunt had been inserted in the back of his head, to allow the swelling to go down, reducing the risk of brain damage. He was heavily bruised, his already tanned skin coloured black and blue. His face was swollen, as were several of his left fingers. He looked like he was barely breathing, and as Heidi took all of this in, she felt her knees disappear from underneath her. Chase caught her, and held her close.

"He looks like he's dead," said Heidi, her head buried in Chase's chest. Chase looked up, and watched Jordan's chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"No, he's still alive Heidi, his chest is moving," said Chase.

"But… He's so broken Chase. How did anyone survive this?" She asked desperately.

"He's strong Heidi, he'd fight to stay alive. He'll get through this, and we'll all be here to help you both every step of the way." Heidi didn't want to look at him, fear still gripping her, holding her tight. She only had one question on her lips.

"What if he doesn't make it through?"

* * *

Lachie stood behind Kate, towering over her. Lara noticed him first, and cleared her throat. Andy and Joey, glanced around, and both of them exited quickly, grabbing their jackets and leaving. They could both feel the tension in the air, and escaped as quickly as they could. Lara moved into the kitchenette, and Dean joined her.

"We need to talk." Kate felt the dread grow. He sat in Lara's recently vacated seat, and faced her.

"What happened yesterday? Why did you change your mind?" He asked. Kate knew he would get straight to the heart of the matter. She sighed. There was no sidestepping the issue now.

"I honestly don't think that I am ready to be a mum. I had plans Lachie, and my life is moving forward so fast. In the past twelve months, I've lost the woman I called mother, had my brother moved from a hospital into a home, almost lost my father, received custody of two little girls that I've barely spent any time with, found the love of my life, and become engaged. I'm sorry, but I'd trying to deal with seeing Dad and Sammy, making sure that Emily and Rachel are fed and educated, and somehow trying to make ends meet. I have no real social life Lachie, because if I'm not spending my time here working myself to the bone, then I'm at home, making sure that you and Emily and Rachel are happy. If I kept the baby, I wouldn't be happy. I would loathe that child for the restrictions that it brought along with it. I don't want that for a baby. Not yet. Maybe in a year or so, when Dad's back home, when we're married. But not yet," said Kate quietly. Lachie took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I could have cried for joy. I was so excited that I was going to become a father, that I forgot about the world around me. I tried to force you to be happy, to be just as excited as I was. I didn't see how unhappy it was making you, didn't listen when you tried to talk to me at night. I was exhilarated, on cloud nine. But none of that means anything, if it was making you feel miserable. Kate, I am so,  _so_  sorry that I haven't listened, that I haven't been there for you. I thought you'd feel the same way I did," said Lachie sadly.

"Look, Lachie, it's not that I don't want kids. I do, really, just… Not at this point in time. I want my life to be a little less hectic before that happens," said Kate. She felt herself start to cry again, and Lachie wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She felt safe in his arms, protected.

"It's okay. I'm sorry," said Lachie, rocking her a little. He missed her; hadn't realised how distant she'd become in the past month or so, or that this was the reason she had been so angry. He wished he'd seen it sooner, seen it all sooner. He wished he'd been stronger for her, and stopped and listened. Lara and Dean crossed back over to them, pulling chairs over. Lara passed Kate a coffee as she pulled herself away from Lachie's embrace.

"Are you two done fighting now?" Asked Lara. Kate nodded.

"I'd like to hope so," she said quietly. Lachie nodded.

"We are done fighting. That's a promise," said Lachie, leaning back in his chair. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and life felt easy again. Dean checked his phone, feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lara, noticing how tense he was.

"Chase was supposed to call us by now, give us an update on Jordan," said Dean, checking his phone again.

"He's probably just forgotten," said Lachie.

"I know, but what if something has happened?"

* * *

Heidi sat next to Jordan's bed, stroking his left hand. The machines beeped rhythmically, letting the occupants of the room know they were doing their job. Chase sat nearby, flipping through a magazine. He wanted to be there for Heidi, make sure she was okay, and that she didn't do anything stupid. Heidi laid her head next to Jordan's hand, willing him to wake him up, to be okay.

"Don't leave me Jordan," she whispered. She didn't want to be left alone. Every time she was alone, she remembered the day that their helicopter crashed into the ocean, and how Jordan had to leave her to find help, or the day she nearly lost him after he was poisoned by chemicals. The time when a crazed student knifed him and shoved him inside a locker, or when Nicole decided she wanted Dean back, that she had to get Lara out of the picture, and she injured both Heidi herself and Jordan, not to mention nearly everyone else on the team. She felt like they'd had an easy time for the past year or so, but now their luck had changed. One of the machine's started beeping urgently, and Jordan's eyes fluttered.

"Chase? Go and get a nurse," asked Heidi, standing up. She carefully brushed Jordan's hair out of the way.

"Come on Jordan, please. Wake up," she asked softly. He started seizing badly, and Heidi held him carefully.

"Help! Please!" She called. A group of nurses came in, and shoved Heidi aside. Chase held her as the administered medication to him, to stop the seizures. As soon as the medication was in his system, the seizure waned. Heidi started to breathe a little easier.

Until his heart stopped…

_"He's gone into cardiac arrest!" Nurses bustled around the bed, lowering it…_

_Taking off the wires…_

_Clearing his chest…_

_"Call a code, and get a doctor down here!" Called one…_

_A nurse disappeared out of the door, sprinting down the hall…_

_"Get the crash cart in here now!" Yelled another one…_

_It appeared almost instantly, and the paddles were handed to a nurse…_

_"Charging to 260!"_

_"Clear!" The charge jumped through his chest…_

_Nothing…_

_"No change, charge it to 360!"_

_"Clear!" His back arched as the electricity coursed through his body…_

_Nothing…_


	10. Episode 10: With or Without You...

** Episode 6.10 – With or Without You… **

_A beep on the screen…_

_A rise and fall of the chest…_

_Waiting with bated breath…_

_All eyes on his broken body…_

_He took another breath without any assistance…_

_And another…_

_He was back._

* * *

Heidi sat in Jordan's room, on his bed, caressing his hair, the tears falling.

"A week ago, your heart stopped. I thought I'd lost you, that I'd never get to say these words to you, but I've been given a second chance. Moments after your heart stopped, doctors and nurses flooded into your room, and shocked your heart back into rhythm," said Heidi to Jordan. He'd woken up yesterday, and was disorientated and confused. Heidi was trying to fill him in on the details of the past week and a half. He smiled at her, still groggy, but amazed to be there. He leant against her, taking in her smell, her warmth, and took a deep breath. He didn't remember ever being this happy.

"What words did you want to say to me?" He asked. She smiled at him, and her cheeks flushed red.

"I love you Jordan Zwitkowski." He smiled back at her, wishing he could wrap his arms around her. Unfortunately, his right arm was still bound in a cast, as was his right leg. Heidi leant in and kissed him gently, stroking back his hair.

"I've got some news to tell you as well," she said quietly. He looked up at her, and smiled, slightly nervous.

"What is it?" He asked. Before Heidi could answer, the door was flung open, and two red-haired girls came running in.

"Uncle Jordan!" Amber and Alicia came bounding into the room.

"Careful, don't jump on him," said Heidi warningly. They slowed down, and Amber hugged her uncle gently.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Jordan, returning the hug that Amber had given him, and grinning at Alicia. Heidi smiled.

"Lexie signed them over to us. We're their guardians now," said Heidi.

"Jordan, we brought our Texta's. Can we decorate your casts?" Asked Alicia. Jordan looked at her, a serious look on his face. He cracked and smiled.

"Of course. Anyone can have boring old casts, but Ambie and Ally originals? Go for it, but make sure you share," he added. Amber took his arm, and Ally took his leg, pulling out pretty pinks and purples. They had to go to school in an hour or so, but Heidi thought it would be good for them to finally see their uncle.

"So she just handed them over?" He asked.

"The morning after your accident, before Michelle told me what happened, Lexie showed up. After I opened the door, she pushed the girls inside. They hadn't showered, eaten properly, or even been enrolled in school for the entire time Lexie had them. She just couldn't cope, didn't know what to do. She was a mess Jord, and she decided the best thing for the both of them is that they should be with us instead of her. The moving truck stopped by three days ago, and Chase and Dean moved the girl's things into their room. I've been here with you pretty much since the accident, and Ambie and Ally have been staying with Kate and Lachie, and Rach and Em." Jordan peeked over at the two girls, heart softening at their plight.

"Are you sure I haven't been out longer?" He asked, glancing at the two girls who were quietly decorating. Heidi smiled and shook her head.

"I'm positive," she said, laughing.

"Knock knock," said Chase, standing in the doorway. Kate and Lachie were just behind him.

"Hey Jordan, how are you feeling?" Asked Chase. Jordan took a mental stock on himself.

"You know, considering the broken bones, bruising, stitches, and anything else that could be wrong, I'm feeling alright. Maybe it's the morphine," he said, smiling. Kate grabbed Heidi's arm.

"The girls have to be at school in half an hour, and they're nowhere near dressed. Can we leave the boys to be boys, and take them home? Rachel is refusing to get ready without Amber and Alicia there," said Kate, almost desperately. Whilst Amber and Alicia had been staying with Kate and Lachie, Rachel had become increasingly attached to Amber and Alicia, and now refused to do anything without them. Today, that included going to school. Heidi grabbed her bag, and gently kissed Jordan on the forehead. Lachie and Chase took her seat, and started to talk animatedly to Jordan.

"Yeah, come on. We'll let the boys catch up, and we'll get the girls off to school."

* * *

_It was quiet, a lone flower in the vase on the table. A petal fluttered to the table, coming to rest on the table top. He stood up to clear the table, and took a step forward. He became unbalanced, and fell to the floor hard, ribs creaking slightly. His breath was weak and shaky, head pounding, the pain almost unbearable._

_In moments, he breathed his last…_

_He was gone…_

* * *

_The air grew cold and stale. The other occupant of the home had left early to run errands, and the flower in the vase had fallen to the floor, echoing the last moments of the man…_

_He had died alone…_

* * *

Lara laid next to Dean, feeling her stomach churning, nauseated. He was awake as well, and had his arm wrapped around her, enjoying the peace of the morning. The house was quiet; well, if you didn't count the sound of Lizzie getting ready, and dressing Mikayla. She'd passed her P's test a few days ago, and Dean and Lara trusted her with Lara's car, but only tentatively.

"We'd better get up soon," said Dean softly. Lara wanted to bury herself deeper under the covers. Dean rolled out of bed first, and headed to the shower. When Lara didn't get up like she usually would, Dean knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She responded by throwing up on the floor. Dean grimaced, and then headed to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels. He heard Lara retching again, and returned to the bedroom quickly. Tears streamed down Lara's face, and Lizzie chose that moment to knock on the door.

"Lizzie, can it wait?" Called Dean. She opened the door, and crossed over to the bed. She climbed up on it, and pulled back Lara's hair, keeping it clear from her face. Dean passed her a damp towel, and she helped clean Lara up.

"Lar, you're running a temperature. How long have you been sick?" Asked Lizzie. Lara laid back on the pillows, and pulled the blankets up to her chin, shivering.

"I… don't know," said Lara tiredly. Dean stood up, dirty towels in hand.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant again?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not, trust me," she replied. He left the room to take the towels to the laundry, and Elizabeth settled her older sister in bed.

"Liz, you need to be heading off to school, you'll be late," said Lara.

"Don't worry about it; I have a free first period. Don't stress, please," said Lizzie softly. Lara started to drift off to sleep, and Lizzie crept out of the room. She nearly walked into Dean in the hall as he was coming back.

"She's just gone back to sleep," said Lizzie quietly. Dean nodded.

"I'll grab my things, and let her be. Are you okay to stay here for a little while?" He asked. Lizzie nodded; she hadn't even put her uniform on yet.

"I've only got one class today, and I don't do sport. I'll message Hannah and let her know I'm not coming in. Besides, I've got some assignments that I need to work on, and I work better here," she replied. Dean gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks. I need to head out to work in a few minutes, but Fiona will be here shortly to pick up Mikky. Do you mind getting her ready?" Asked Dean.

"No worries. Go, get ready. We'll be fine." It took Dean moments to get ready, and he checked on Lara before he left the room. She was paler than usual, and as Dean kissed her forehead, he realised how warm she was. He hoped it was nothing serious. He left the room quietly to find that Fiona had been and Mikayla was gone, and Lizzie had spread her work out on the dining table. Mikayla's bag was still on the table, and Dean glanced at Lizzie.

"Fiona forgot Mikayla's bag again," he commented.

"Oh. She seemed to be in a rush, and she just took Mikayla and left." Dean sighed.

"I'll drop it off after I've checked in at work. Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Dean.

"I'm fine Dean, I'll ring you if something happens. You'll be late if you don't go." Dean grabbed the bag and jogged out the door. He threw it into the back of the car, and sped towards headquarters. He knew he was running late, but hoped that Michelle would understand. He pulled up in record time, and practically flew into the building. Kate, Lachie and Chase had all arrived moments earlier, and were sitting at their desks, quietly catching up on paperwork.

"Dean, you're late," said Michelle, working outside her office at Vince's desk. Her paperwork was completely up to date thanks to Jess's organisational skills, but Vince's was stacking up, due to the fact no-one was doing his job at the moment.

"I'm sorry Michelle. Lara's sick, won't be coming in today," he said breathlessly, dropping down onto his chair.

"Is she okay?" Asked Kate.

"I think it's just a virus, but she really needs to rest, and stay home today. Lizzie's staying with her, so she should be right." Michelle nodded, and Dean glanced around the room.

"Where's Heidi?" He asked, confused.

"Jordan's being released today, and she wanted to be there for him. She's got enough leave saved up to take a few days off, so she'll be helping him out," said Michelle, pulling out a cabinet drawer as she spoke.

"Do you mind if I take a few minutes to drop Mikayla's bag over at Dad and Fiona's? She'll need it today, and Fiona walked out without it this morning," said Dean apologetically. Michelle nodded.

"That's fine, just don't stay out too long, and keep your phone and radio on." Dean ran down the stairs again, and sped out of the driveway. As he left, the rest of the team charged down the stairs, climbing into their own patrols.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable One, Dean, when you're finished, head over to Main Street; there's been a car accident there," said Michelle.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Base, copy that Michelle. Will do." Dean pulled up into his parents driveway, and noted the empty car space in the drive. Fiona obviously wasn't back yet. Dean grabbed the bag out of the car, and walked up to the front door. He knocked; no answer.

"Dad? Are you there?" He called. No response. He pulled out his keys, flipping through the ring until he came to his old house keys. He unlocked the door, and the musty smell hit him. He dropped the bag near the front door, and stepped further into the house. Something didn't feel right to him, and he called out again.

"Dad? Shane, are you here?" His voice echoed through the house. He headed for the kitchen, and stopped when he realised that the flower on the dining table had hit the floor…

Right next to where his father's rigid body lay…

_Unbreathing…_

_Cooling…_

_Gone…_

* * *

_The ambulance arrived quickly, taking away the body. Dean slumped to the floor, disbelief filling his entire being, questions flooding his mind…_

_What…?_

_Why…?_

_How could he go on?_

* * *

Lachie, Chase, Kate, Andy and Joey arrived at the car accident. A truck had run the intersection, almost wiping out the car. A screaming child was trapped in the back of the car, the female driver impaled on a pole that had escaped the load off the back of the truck. The driver of the vehicle had flown through the windscreen, and was lying on the road in a crumpled heap. Chase took charge of the team whilst Dean wasn't there.

"Lachie, Kate, take the truck driver. Joey, Andy, take the car occupants, I'll be there to help in a moment," he said. They split up, and Chase checked his phone again, hoping that Dean would have sent him a message, telling him that he was on his way. No such luck though.

"Chase, we need an ambulance for the truck driver!" Called Kate. Lachie secured a spinal collar around the man's neck, and Kate brought over a spinal board.

"I just don't understand what happened," he said groggily.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lachie, splinting the wrist he was sure was broken.

"I tried to hit the brakes, but they just didn't work. I had them checked last week, and they told me they were worn, but I thought I still had a few more days left," he said breathily. Kate nodded.

"It's okay sir, don't worry about it," said Kate. An ambulance pulled up nearby, and they handed over the male patient to the ambo's, and then joined Joey and Andy. Chase hadn't made it over to them yet; he was in the middle of an intense conversation with someone on the phone. As Kate moved towards the car, she noticed something familiar about it.

"Lachie?" She said warily. He stopped and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, returning to her.

"That… that's Fiona's car, isn't it?" The comprehension dawned on Lachie's face as she started crashing.

"We're losing her!" Yelled Andy. Lachie pulled her out of the way, knocking her to the ground, causing her to hit her head on the hard bitumen. Chase heard the commotion, and ended the conversation, sprinting over. He pushed Joey aside.

"Come on Fiona, don't do this," said Chase, gritting his teeth as he tried to stem the bleeding. The pole had impaled her chest right near her heart, and the pole had shifted slightly. The blood flowed out smoothly, resisting Chase's attempts to stop it. She flat-lined, and Chase and Lachie tried their best to get her back, but it was no use.

"Call it," said Kate.

"Time of Death: 9:04am." Lachie looked like he was going to faint, and he sat down in the middle of the road quickly. Kate opened the back door, and gently lifted the screaming Mikayla out of the car. Her baby seat had done its work, and protected her well. Kate lifted her out, and held her close. Her screaming died down slowly, and she snuggled against Kate's chest. Kate pulled out her phone awkwardly, and dialled Lizzie. She answered third ring.

"Hello?" She answered distractedly.

"Liz, it's Kate. Can you come down to Main Street and pick up Mikayla? There's been a bit of an accident. I'll fill you in on it later, but we need you to come get her," said Kate, supporting Mikky's sleeping weight.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up and Kate gently rocked Mikayla. Joey was crouched down next to Andy, applying a gauze pad to the back of her head. She was bleeding, but not enough to need stitches.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kate. Andy nodded.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I'll think I'll be okay. How are the boys?" Kate looked over at Lachie. He had his head in his hands, a lone tear streaking down his face. Chase didn't look any better. He'd lost all colour in his face, and looked like he was about to pass out.

"I think it's a shock to both of them," said Kate softly. Lizzie's car screamed to a halt nearby, and she climbed out. Kate walked over to meet her.

"Hey Liz." She passed Mikayla over to Lizzie, and Liz put her in the car seat in the back.

"I'll explain it all later, but it's a long story. Don't tell Lara anything yet; I think Dean should be the one to tell her what's going on." Lizzie nodded.

"I understand. I'll catch you later Kate," said Lizzie, and she climbed back into the car, and drove away. Chase's phone rang, and all eyes turned to him.

"Hello?" He answered shakily. He listened for a few minutes, and then passed out on the ground.

"Chase!" Yelled Lachie, getting up. He was unsteady himself, but crossed over to his youngest brother anyhow.

"Chase, wake up," said Lachie, shaking his little brother. When he didn't wake straight away, Lachie picked up Chase's phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's Dean, what happened to Chase?" Asked Dean, still leaning against the wall in his parents' home.

"He passed out. What did you say Dean?" Asked Lachie. Dean took a deep, shaking breath.

"Lachie, it's about Dad." Lachie listened for a few more moments, and then he too dropped the phone on the ground.

"No!" He screamed, and then started sobbing. Kate dropped down next to him.

"Lachie, what's going on?" She asked, concerned. Andy and Joey looked away, not wanting to intrude, but both still feeling worried about Chase and Lachie. Lachie wiped his face on his sleeve, wanting to stop crying, but just not knowing how.

"It's Dad," he said shakily.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing his back gently. He hiccupped as he tried to catch his breath.

"He passed away this morning."

* * *

_They found the brain aneurysm almost instantly…_

_He would have had no chance…_

_No warning…_

_There was nothing they could have done…_

* * *

_He moved slowly through the house, memories of his father surfacing, thoughts a reminders scattered everywhere…_

_Here lies a loving father…_

* * *

Time seemed to stop at the accident site. Cars drove around them, police moving the traffic around the area. Chase had woken up, but refused to believe anything that he'd been told. In the end, Kate decided to drive both Chase and Lachie back to base, and let Michelle take control. It crossed her mind for a second that Dean didn't know about Fiona, but she didn't have time to consider that.

"Chase, get into the patrol," she ordered. She nodded at Joey and Andy, a signal that they could leave in the other patrol. She'd take the two Gallagher's back to base herself. Chase got up shakily, and climbed into the patrol. Lachie hadn't moved yet, and Kate crouched down next to him.

"Lach, you need to get into the patrol," she said quietly. He snarled at her, angry that she made him move, but still got into the patrol anyway. He got in, his emotions in turmoil. Kate drove the pair back to base, she herself feeling the sadness permeating the vehicle. She pulled up, and turned off the engine. Chase climbed out quietly, still looking pale and unsteady, and headed straight up the stairs. Michelle met Kate at the door, and Lachie detoured into the garage.

"What happened?" Asked Michelle. Kate sighed, pulling her ponytail tighter.

"Fiona was in the accident Michelle, and we lost her. She had a severe impalement injury, and she bled out. There was nothing we could do…" Kate trailed off.

"That's not it, is it," stated Michelle. Kate shook her head.

"Shane's gone as well. Dean found him, that's why he didn't end up coming out. He rang Chase, just after we pronounced Fiona gone, and after he heard the news, he passed out. Lachie's angry, and I just don't know what to do," said Kate sadly. She felt numb, not knowing how to comfort Lachie. Andy and Joey arrived back, and crept up the stairs quietly, not wanting to make too much of a disturbance.

"I think they need to go home, have a chance to think and absorb," said Michelle. Kate nodded as they heard a crashing noise coming from the garage. Kate and Michelle sprinted around the corner to find tools on the floor, more held in Lachie's hand. He hurled them across the room, and Kate and Michelle ducked.

"Lachie, what the hell are you doing?" Yelled Kate.

"How could he just leave? How could he just go and die like that?" He yelled, throwing a medi-kit roughly across the room. Michelle dashed upstairs, leaving Kate to deal with her fiancé.

"Lachie, I know you're hurting, but it doesn't need to be like this! Please, stop!" She screamed at him, trying to get through to him. He grabbed a toolbox and threw it at her. Kate was too slow, and it caught her in the side of the head, splitting the skin, just missing her temple. Dean chose that moment to appear, and crash-tackled Lachie to the floor, holding his hands behind his back.

"Michelle, Andy, Joey, someone, I need you down here!" Called Dean, practically sitting on top of Lachie. Andy and Joey came running down the stairs, Michelle staying upstairs with the despondent Chase. Kate held her head tightly, the pain throbbing through it, blood trickling through her fingers. She felt ill. Joey grabbed a medi-kit, and Andy crouched down next to her.

"Let me look at it," said Andy, prying Kate's fingers away. Joey handed her a gauze pad and she pressed it firmly to the wound.

"You're going to need stitches, and probably overnight monitoring. I wouldn't mind betting that you've got a concussion," said Andy. Kate responded to her by throwing up on the floor. Joey nodded.

"Concussion. You'll be spending the night in hospital," said Joey. He helped Andy lift Kate to her feet, and they bundled her up into the patrol, and drove her to the hospital. Michelle came bounding down the stairs, noticing Dean sitting on Lachie.

"What happened?" Asked Michelle, noticing the vomit and the blood on the floor.

"Can I get off you now Lach?" Asked Dean angrily. He allowed Lachie up, and the two Gallagher's dusted themselves down.

"Are you happy now?" Asked Dean.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not happy. Dad and Fiona died today Dean, why would I be happy?" He yelled. Dean looked confused.

"Fi… Fiona's gone?" He asked. Lachie nodded.

"She was in the car accident today Dean. So we've lost a father and a step-mother today," said Lachie.

"That's no excuse to injure your fiancé Lachie! Or are you angry at her for some other reason?"

"I didn't hurt Kate, what are you talking about?" Asked Lachie scornfully.

"You threw a toolbox at her Lachie, split her head open, and gave her a concussion you idiot," said Dean firmly. Lachie shook his head.

"No, I didn't," he stated. Dean pointed to the floor.

"So she just started throwing up and bleeding for nothing, did she?" Chase came down the stairs to find out what was going on.

"Look, I'm closing Rescue today. I'll divert callouts to Penrith and Elite, but I can't work with you three in this state. Get yourselves together, take some time, look after the details," said Michelle. She hated being harsh like that, but it was the only way to get through to the three boys. She left to make the necessary phone calls to transfer their duties over to the two other stations. Chase spoke quietly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just Lachie being an idiot," said Dean, gesturing airily at the middle Gallagher.

"Yeah, because our father is dead Dean. Gone, no longer on this earth. I think I'm entitled to be a little angry," said Lachie.

"He's not dead," said Chase. Dean and Lachie turned to the youngest brother.

"What are you talking about Chase?" Asked Dean.

"Dad's not dead. I think you've been pulling a prank on us, and I have to say, it's not funny," said Chase. Lachie shook his brother.

"Chase, Dad. Is. Dead. No questions about it!" Said Lachie firmly.

"He can't be Lachie, it can't be true," he said, a lone tear coursing down his cheek. Lachie grew frustrated with him quickly.

"How can you be so thick Chase?" Lachie let his fist fly into Chase's face, and it connected with his cheek. Chase fell to the floor, but didn't get up.

_It was too much to handle…_

* * *

Dean left soon afterwards, making sure that Chase and Lachie were on their way as well. He dropped Chase home, unsure of how well he could drive, and instead insisting that he drive him home. Lachie chose to run back to Kate's house, hoping to be home in time for the girls. Dean drove carefully through the back streets, and dropped Chase off at his house. Izzy's car was parked out the front, and with a heavy heart Chase opened the door.

"Chase? What are you doing home?" Asked Izzy. Jess was resting in the bedroom, and Eli, Riley and Indi were all asleep in the nursery. Chase shook his head numbly, and fell to his knees, the tears spilling over.

"Oh God Chase, what happened?" Asked his sister-in-law. Chase was too overcome to speak, and leant against the wall in the hallway. Jess wheeled herself out, hearing the commotion.

"What… Chase? What are you doing home so early?" Asked Jess. She glanced at Izzy, concerned, and Izzy shrugged her shoulders. Chase hiccupped, trying to pull himself together enough to speak. Eventually the sobbing subsided, enough for him to talk to Izzy and Jess.

"Dad and Fiona; they're gone," he said, before dissolving into tears again. Izzy covered her mouth, and backed away from Chase. She didn't know Fiona and Shane well enough to comfort Chase. Jess motioned for her to help Chase up, and she led him to the bedroom. Jess arrived there first, and transferred herself across onto the bed. Chase collapsed next to her, and curled up into the fetal position. Jess settled down beside him, and stroked his hair.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry." Chase could feel his heart tearing, breaking in two. He'd always been dependant on his father, and Fiona had come to feel like part of the family, almost irreplaceable…

_And now they were gone…_

* * *

Dean unlocked the door quietly. Lizzie was sitting at the table, books spread everywhere, earphones in, listening to music as she worked on her assignments. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Dean. Mikayla's asleep, and Lara was reading last time I checked on her." Dean nodded, and Lizzie returned to her work. She knew that she would find out what happened soon enough, but Dean needed to talk to Lara first. He walked down the hallway, heart heavy. Lara was awake, reading a book, leaning against a stack of pillows.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her. She put her book down.

"Better now. Still a bit queasy, but I can drink water now without feeling like I'm going to be sick." She glanced at the clock, and did a double take.

"Dean, what are you doing home so early? And why is Mikayla home?" She asked. Dean sighed.

"Lara, I have something to tell you, and I don't really know how to say it," he said quietly. She laid a hand on his arm, reassuring. He looked at her, trying not to cry.

"Shane and Fiona passed away today." Lara looked at him, trying to work out of he was serious or not.

"Are you… are you positive?" She asked. He nodded.

"I found Dad on the floor this morning, in the house. They think it was an aneurysm, and there was nothing we could have done to prevent it." Lara was almost speechless.

"And… Fiona?" She asked, almost dreading to hear it.

"There was a car accident this morning. A truck hit Fiona's car, and the truck's load of poles fell off. One speared through the front window of Fiona's car, and impaled her in the chest. There wasn't a lot Chase and Lachie could do to save her," said Dean.

"Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry," said Lara. He felt lost, not sure what to do, or how he should really be feeling. He heard Mikayla crying, and got up. Lara wanted to reach out to him, but wasn't sure what to do. He walked into the nursery, and lifted Mikky out. He held her close, soothing her, talking softly.

"You won't ever remember your grandparents Mikky. I wish you could, that things could be different." He held her against his chest, the one and a half year old snuggling against him. His tears fell into her dark hair, and she looked at him, dark eyes large and round. She touched his cheeks, feeling the wetness of the tears. He tried to smile, but couldn't

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Lachie jogged the entire way back to the Marchello house, and found Heidi waiting out the front, sitting in her car, doors open.

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" Lachie asked angrily, fishing his house keys out of his pocket. She swung herself out of the car, and followed him inside.

"I'm here because Andy rang me. Kate wants the girls to stay with Jordan and I until she's out of hospital." He swung open the fridge door, and upon finding nothing to his liking, slammed it shut again.

"What's she doing in hospital anyway?" He asked, opening up the cupboard to find a glass.

"You put her in there Lach. You gave her a concussion, and a pretty good one from what Andy told me. Kate doesn't trust you with the girls. I told Amber and Alicia to meet me here, and I'd take all four of them back to our house. Emily and Rach need clothes though," said Heidi. Lachie pitched a glass at her.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't trust me'? She's trusted me before!" He yelled furiously. Heidi dodged the glass.

"Yes, she has trusted you with them before, but with what's happened with Shane and Fiona, she knows you're hurting, and she wants you to be able to express your emotion without fear of hurting the girls. Lachie, I'm sorry for what's happened today, I really am," said Heidi sadly. Lachie stormed up the stairs as the four girls arrived home off the bus, and Heidi explained what was going on. Rachel and Emily, whilst not fully understanding what was going on, complied with Heidi's request, and returned almost ten minutes later with packed bags. Amber and Alicia helped them out to the car, and Lachie came back down the stairs just as Heidi was about to leave.

"Heid. I'm sorry," he said apologetically. She hugged him.

"It'll get better," she said softly, before releasing him and climbing into the car. She drove away, and Lachie sunk down on the step. He was truly alone now…

* * *

_Two coffins, side by side…_

_Flowers adorning the top of each…_

_Mourners making their way to see their loved ones for the last time…_

_Three boys, each lost in their emotions, joined through their hardship and loss…_

_The last Gallaghers…_

_The funeral was a small affair, quiet and private…_

_Heidi stood head dropped, eyes red, the pain of the Gallagher's loss forcing tears to her eyes…_

_Andy and Joey stood nearby, not wanting to intrude on the service…_

_Michelle sat near the back of the congregated group, sniffling quietly into a tissue…_

_Dean stood stoic in the front row, lips pursed, Lara by his side…_

_A puffy-eyed Chase stood two seats down from his eldest brother, hand wrapped around Jess's…_

_An angry Lachie stood alone, separate from his brothers and the groups, lost in his own turmoil and anger…_

_Today would never be forgotten…_

* * *

Chase and Jess arrived home after the funeral, and Chase retreated to the bedroom, closing the door. He sank down to the floor, loosening his tie as the tears fell. He didn't want Jess to see him like this anymore, but if felt so real to him now. His father was gone, his stepmother as well. He felt like his world was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to change it, to pull it together. A light tap sounded at his door.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Asked Jess softly. Chase scrambled to his feet, hurriedly wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine, just getting changed," he called back. He hated lying to her, but she'd been through enough in her life so far. He wanted to make things easier for her. He changed into a comfortable shirt and shorts, and headed out of the bedroom into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. He'd never felt so old in his life, so alone. Jess let him be, and heard him walk into the nursery. He picked up Indi, cradling her to his chest. She'd never remember her grandparents, never meet them, never hear their voices. He sat down on the rocking chair in the nursery, glad for the time alone. Izzy had taken Eli and Riley into the loungeroom, and was supervising their playtime. Chase rested comfortably in the chair, holding his tiny daughter, enjoying the warmth of her against his chest. Jess watched him from the doorway, knowing that he was hurting, and not sure how to really help him. She left the doorway quietly, and returned to the lounge, watching the twins play. Chase leant back in the chair, and closed his eyes…

_"You could have saved him," said a taunting Heidi…_

_"You could have been there," pointed an angry Dean…_

_"You weren't good enough to keep both your parents Chase. Now you've lost them, just like I lost mine," jeered Lachie…_

_"Why weren't you there for me Chase? Why…?"_  Chase woke up in a cold sweat, and clasped Indi to his chest.

"I'm sorry Dad…"

* * *

Dean and Lara met up with a solicitor after the funeral, for the reading of Shane and Fiona's wills.

"Mr Gallagher, are your brothers going to attend?" Asked the elderly man in a thin, wheezing voice. Dean shook his head.

"Chase asked if he could be excused, and has signed a letter saying that he won't dispute whatever is written. As for Lachie, neither Shane nor Fiona were his parents, and he doesn't feel the need to be here." The man nodded his assent.

"This is highly unlikely, but we will proceed." The gentleman shook the papers open, and the read them out to Dean and Lara.

_"To my eldest son, Dean Gallagher, I leave the mansion, and everything contained inside it. Treat her well; I built her with my own hands…"_

_"To my middle son Lachie Gallagher. Although you are not my flesh and blood, I have loved you like you were my own son, and I'm proud to call you a Gallagher. I leave you the house we used to stay at in Forster, at 71 Burgess Road, and the fishing set that's hidden in the roof of the garage…"_

_"To my youngest son Chase Gallagher. I leave you the building in the North Shore, where I have based my business for the past years. I'm sorry I couldn't leave you more…"_

_"To each of my grandchildren; James Letourneau, Mikayla Gallagher, Elijah Gallagher, Riley Gallagher and Indiana Gallagher. I leave each of you a total of $10,000 each, to be put in trust until you reach the age of twenty-one…"_

_"Dean, Lachie and Chase. Whatever remains of my estate is yours, divided between the three of you…"_

_"I love you boys…"_

* * *

Lachie ran. He didn't know where he was going, didn't care, just ran like his life depended on it. He'd lost his mother and his father, and now his step-parents. He couldn't remember his mother, desperately wished he could, but he couldn't. He made it to the beach, and collapsed on the sand, lungs burning. He wished he could have been like Dean or Chase, being able to cry, express his emotions better. But several years in the army had robbed him of that ability, leaving him with anger. The want for revenge. Sadly though, it wasn't anyone's fault. Shane had died of a brain aneurysm, no warning, no chance of seeing the symptoms beforehand. Fiona's accident was a freak accident, something unusual, but nothing he could do. Lachie screamed at the sky, agony tearing at his heart emotionally. He'd lost two people he'd looked up to for a long time, come to love like his own parents. But they were gone now…

His phone rang insistently in his pocket, and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said tentatively.

"Mr Gallagher, this Sergeant Dawkins from the Investigative Unit of the Police Force. We've been investigating the accident of Fiona Gallagher, and we've had some interesting turns in the case."

"Oh?" Asked Lachie, surprised.

"Sir, this accident was no accident. The brake lines in the utility truck were cut." Lachie inhaled sharply.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Sir, we're positive. It appears like Fiona Gallagher's death was intentional."


	11. Episode 11: Underground

** Episode 6.11 – Underground… **

It had been a week since the funeral, and the office was still quiet. Chase was typing notes on his computer, Dean doing the same two desks over. Kate and Heidi were at the conference table, working out the rosters for the team while Vince wasn't there. Andy and Joey were downstairs, cleaning the ropes after Michelle ordered them to do something. Lachie wasn't there, neither of the Gallagher boys knowing where he was, but understanding he needed time alone. Not only for his sake, but for Kate's safety and sanity. Kate wasn't there yet, after being called out to Rachel and Emily's school for a meeting, but she'd be back in later. Jordan was still convalescing at home, unable to work yet, recovering from his accident. Heidi was planning to bring him in later through the week. Michelle watched the team through the glass of her office, knowing how much pain they were in, but needing them to keep working. Her phone rang insistently on her desk, and she shook herself out of her reverie to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Rescue Special Operations," she answered.

"St. James Station?" She asked the caller. After confirming details and jotting them down on a notepad, she hung up, and entered the main office area.

"We've got a callout to St. James Station. Two teens have gone missing in the old tunnels, and it's been over twenty-four hours. Fire Rescue and Police Rescue are overloaded, so it's fallen on us to go in and find them, bring them back out, make sure they're okay." Dean nodded and stood up, his team following suit.

"Teams are as per usual, but Chase will be with Heidi. I'll ring the Transport Authority, and get them to halt all trains on City Circle. Keep me posted, alright?" Dean nodded, and pulled on his jacket before heading down the stairs. Everyone was still so subdued, and Michelle wondered if she should be seeking out a counsellor to speak to them. She sat in her office, the mounting paperwork sitting in stacks on her desk, and as she looked at the towering piles, she ran her hands through her blond hair, before tying it back and getting started. About ten minutes into it, someone knocked on her door.

"Where is everyone? I thought you lot would throw a party for me when I came back," said Vince, leaning on the door frame. He was thinner, but still looked healthy.

"Vince. I didn't know you were coming back this week," said Michelle warmly. She stepped out from behind her desk, and embraced Vince. He returned the hug.

"I've known for a few weeks, and I thought I'd surprise you all. Seems my plan failed though, because there's no-one here," said Vince, looking around at the silent office. He took a seat inside Michelle's office, and she sat across from him.

"Well, Jordan's at home on medical leave after he was in a car accident, Kate's at Emily and Rachel's school dealing with some issues there, and the rest of the team is out on a call. And Lachie's just not been around for this past week. Neither of the Gallagher's have heard from him, but they don't seem too worried," said Michelle.

"Is it true about Shane and Fiona?" Asked Vince quietly. Michelle nodded.

"Shane died from a brain aneurysm, really unexpected. Dean found him on the floor of the house after he went there to drop off Mikayla's bag. Fiona was killed in a car accident the same day. A truck hit her car, and it was carrying a load of steel poles. They were projected forward and one impaled Fiona in the chest. There wasn't anything they could really do to help her, but Chase and Lachie tried so hard. They haven't really been 'here' at the moment, and I'm debating whether they need to attend some therapy sessions, talk about their grief." Vince shook his head.

"Give them a little more time. It's only recent Michelle, they need time to adjust," said Vince. Michelle jumped as her phone rang on her desk, and she picked it up.

"Rescue Special Operations, Michelle Letourneau speaking."

"Ms Letourneau, this is Sergeant Dawkins. I've been speaking to a Mr Lachie Gallagher about the homicide of Fiona Gallagher. We've got some news for him, but we've been unable to reach him. Would you happen to have any contact with him?" Asked the Sergeant.

"I'm afraid not. He's not been here for the past week, and we've not been able to get onto him either," said Michelle. Sergeant Dawkins inhaled sharply.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked Michelle.

"Mrs Gallagher's death wasn't the intended target of the accident; Shane Gallagher was."

* * *

Dean traipsed through the tunnel, Lara beside him. Their torches barely lit up the enclosed space, and they trod carefully on the train tracks, not wanting to slip. Lara broke the silence.

"Dean," she said simply. He glanced at her, his torch lighting up her features.

"What?" He asked, seemingly annoyed. She shook her head.

"Never mind." They kept walking, Lara engrossed in her own thoughts. She wanted Dean to talk, but all he'd done in the past week was withdraw from her; from everyone. Whenever he spoke, he was angry, upset. She thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't violent like Lachie. A body flitted past them, and Dean gave chase, sprinting after him.

"OI! Get back here!" Lara chased after Dean and the person, bags flapping against her back. Chase and Heidi met them as their tunnel connected up to Dean and Lara's, and they continued to pursue the individual. The figure tripped and fell, and Dean, Chase, Lara and Heidi caught up to them. It was a female, no more than sixteen.

"What are you doing down here?" Demanded Dean.

"I've been trying to find help, but I got lost in the tunnels, and the trains just kept coming. My sister and her boyfriend are trapped, and she needs help. She can't breathe, and she's been having these fits," said the girl breathlessly. Stress emanated from her body, and she was shaking with fear. Heidi laid a gentle hand on the girl.

"It's okay. We'll find your sister and her boyfriend. Can you remember where they are?"

* * *

Lachie woke up, the room dimly illuminated. He held his hand to his throbbing head, and found a tender lump. He pulled his hand away, the palm sticky with blood. His own blood. He tried to remember what had happened, but could only recall being struck on the beach. He didn't even know how he got here, but he knew he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Hello?" He called. His voice echoed back to him, and then footsteps sounded. A man dressed in black attire stood in front of him. Lachie couldn't make out his facial features in the dark.

"Lachie Gallagher," he said, his voice deep.

"You've got him. What's going on, why am I here?" Asked Lachie. He realised he was being restrained on the chair he was sitting on.

"Your father owed us money, but we've heard the unfortunate news that he's recently passed. The debt now falls on you, dear Lachie."

"Why me? Dean's the older brother, and then there's Chase. I'm the middle brother," said Lachie, confused.

"Because you recently inherited the Richard Yates fortune, and we know you can pay the debt. But in case we're wrong, and it's only ever happened once, we're also putting out a ransom for you. And we're going to add to your grievances as we wait for some response." He waved his hand, and another male stepped forward, carrying an ominous container. A second followed, carrying protective wear. The lead male gave the other two directions.

"Cover his body. I'll start with the arms first." Lachie could feel his apprehension and nervousness growing as they ripped off his shirt, and covered him in the protective gear. The male with the container then sloshed the liquid down over Lachie's arms, and Lachie gritted his teeth in agony as he felt the acid eat into his skin. After five minutes of pain, the showered him in water, and then left. Lachie dropped his head, the pain still almost unbearable. The first male came forward, and spoke into Lachie's ear

"And so begins day one."

* * *

Kate finished at the school quickly, and popped in to see Emily before she left. She excused herself quietly, and came to the door where Kate was waiting.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I've just been in a meeting with the principal, and they want accelerate you in mathematics." Emily's face lit up.

"Really?" Asked Emily, her face lighting up. Kate nodded.

"They want you to do the advanced class, and do the HSC next year." Emily broke out in huge smile.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Kate nodded again.

"I'm very serious. They'll give you a new timetable later, but it will mean a lot more…" Kate was cut off as Emily wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"Thank you, thank you Kate!" Emily disappeared into the classroom again, and Kate pulled the door closed. She rang headquarters to check in.

"Rescue Special Operations, Marchello speaking."

"Dad?" Asked Kate, shocked.

"That's me Grommet, what's up?" He asked. Kate felt herself relax.

"I've just missed you Dad. I'm coming back to the stationhouse, and I could use a hug," said Kate.

"Right, I'll see you back here in a few minutes, and you can fill me in on what's going on at school." They both ended the phone call, and in what seemed like seconds, Kate found herself wrapped up in her father's arms. She revelled in the warmth, his smell, the safety that he emanated. He stroked back her blonde hair, and held her tight. He noticed the red scar on her forehead.

"Grom, what happened?" Asked Vince, sitting her down in front of him.

"Lachie was upset, angry with the fact that he lost Shane and Fiona in the same day. He was throwing things in the garage downstairs, and he threw a toolbox at my direction, and I wasn't quick enough to dodge it. I had to have stitches, and spend a night in hospital. It wasn't his fault Dad, he was hurting." She glanced down at her hands, enclosed inside her father's. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't worry Kate. It's alright, I understand. How is Lachie?" He asked. Kate shrugged.

"I haven't heard from…" Her phone rang, Lachie's name appearing on the screen.

"Lachie? Where are you, it's been a week. Please, come home," said Kate.

"We're holding him to ransom until we get the $650,000 that Shane Gallagher owed to us. You've got twenty-four hours; if he survives that long. The details should be arriving at your doorstep about now." The caller hung up, and Kate dropped the phone, hands shaking.

"Kate? What's going on?" Asked Vince, concerned.

"Someone's holding Lachie to ransom, something about Shane owing them money. $650,000 to be exact. I think they're going to torture him until we get the money to them," said Kate. A knock sounded at the door downstairs, and Michelle stuck her head out.

"Vince, do you want to grab that?" Asked Michelle. Kate was shaking in her chair, and Michelle noticed immediately.

"Kate, what happened?" She asked, taking Vince's vacated seat. Kate looked at her, almost wishing that Michelle was her mother.

"They've got Lachie, and they're holding him for ransom."

* * *

16-year-old Hannah led the team through the tunnels the best she could. It was warm in there, the sun still beating down outside, the air becoming warm and humid. After ten minutes of walking in what seemed like a circle, Hannah stopped.

"I… I can't remember where they are," she confessed, clearly upset. Heidi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Let's get you out first though, okay?" She nodded, and Heidi and Chase led Hannah out.

"Can you tell us your sister's name and her boyfriend's name?" Asked Heidi as they walked out.

"Shayley Inverell and Todd Greer," said Hannah.

"Chase, can you make sure Dean gets the message?" Asked Heidi. Chase pulled off his radio, and walked behind them, talking to his older brother.

"So what were they doing down here?" Asked Heidi.

"Shayley and Todd were always after somewhere to have some private time, away from our parents. They don't really approve of the relationship. Shay discovered these tunnels a few weeks ago, and they decided that they were perfect for them to go hide. I overheard them talking, and I followed them down here. We were going to come back out, but then Shay slipped and fell, and started shaking, and she wasn't breathing properly…" Hannah was becoming hysterical, and Heidi led her out into the bright light of the station where Hannah's mother was waiting. Heidi and Chase left Hannah, and headed down into the tunnels again. Chase's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked the message.

"Everything okay?" Asked Heidi. Chase nodded, replying quickly to the message.

"Something's happening at the station, got to do with Lachie, and Michelle wants Dean and I to head back to HQ. If it's got to do with Lachie, he's probably been picked up for drinking and disturbing the peace. He'll be fine," said Chase confidently. He switched off his phone, knowing that if it was urgent, Michelle would use the radios. They met back up with Dean and Lara.

"Has anyone seen Joey and Andy?" Asked Dean, shaking his radio. The three of them shook their heads.

"No. Why?" Asked Lara.

"Can't raise them over the radio, which means either their out of range, or something's happened," replied Dean.

"Probably gone out of range. There's not a lot of reception down here for the radios, and the tunnels are pretty far stretching," said Chase. Dean squared his shoulders, and adjusted his pack.

"Right. Well, for now, we keep looking."

* * *

Lachie threw back his head and screamed, not caring how loud it was. The red hot steel rod that was being pressed to his skin hurt like hell. The male spoke into his ear softly.

"And think, the sooner they come through for you, the sooner the pain stops Lachie. If they take too long though, we'll continue hurting you until they pay…. Or you can't take anymore." So far they'd beaten him, bruising him badly, and he was sure they'd cracked some ribs already. The acid bath he'd taken earlier on his arms was still burning, but his arms were numb now, the wounds red and bleeding, some weeping. A new poker was applied, and Lachie screamed again, his voice becoming hoarse. Years of army training had taught him that he shouldn't scream, but the pain was too great. They were pushing him, testing him to see how far they could go before he broke.

"Please, I didn't get the Yates fortune from Richard. No-one knew that I was related to Richard Yates until we found a letter from him and Lucy. What did Shane do to create such a debt?" Asked Lachie. His attacker stepped forward angrily and punched Lachie square in the jaw. Lachie felt his mouth fill up with blood, and he spat on the floor.

"Shane Gallagher built the building that collapsed and killed my wife and children. This is my way of seeking compensation. I feel he owes me, and I think $650,000 should do just nicely. See, originally, we were going to kill him, or at least take him and torture him, but then he went and died. We did get your beautiful stepmother though, a small price in this war. But you, Lachie Gallagher, are the perfect victim. Dean and Chase will come running to help their middle brother, and we'll get our money. Seems like a win-win situation to me." Lachie gulped. He'd been difficult, rude, inconsiderate to his brothers since Shane had died.

_He wondered if they would really come…_

* * *

Andy glanced down at the map, Joey peering over her shoulder.

"We were here," said Joey, pointing.

"No, we were here," said Andy correcting him.

"We're lost, aren't we," said Joey. Andy folded the map back onto itself, and stowed it in her pocket.

"Come on, let's keep moving," said Andy, stepping forward. They continued walking forward for a little while, until Joey spotted another tunnel.

"Let's go this way," he suggested, ducking into the tunnel and continuing forward. After a few minutes, he realised that Andy wasn't behind him, and doubled back.

"Andy?"

* * *

Andy had continued on, walking through the larger tunnel, until she spotted a smaller side tunnel. She turned into it, following it, until the floor collapsed beneath her. She found herself falling, and landed on the sharp rocks that covered the abandoned room. She moaned, and coughed as the stale air filled her lungs. As her gas monitor beeped, she realised that it wasn't stale air she was breathing. Two bodies lay nearby, chests barely moving. She crawled over to them, the ceiling low for the room. She pulled off her BA, and placed one mask over the male's face, and then checked the female. She had a large cut over her face, and multiple bruises.

"What happened to you?" Asked Andy, breathless. She picked up her radio, trying to raise someone on it. All she got was static, and she sighed, coughing as she did. She put the other BA mask over the girls brunette head, and laid down. She felt weak, tired, and closed her eyes for a moment.

At least the patients were safe…

* * *

"Dad, Chase and Dean aren't answering their phones. What are we going to do?" Asked Kate.

"Stay calm is what we're going to do first. We'll work things out Kate," said Michelle. She was on hold with the police department, and Sergeant Dawkins was on his way over to the stationhouse as they sat there. Vince placed a Diet Coke in front of Kate.

"Drink. We can handle this Grommet, don't you worry. Dean and Chase will come around eventually, and they'll check back in. They need to work and get those teens out, and then they can deal with the issue. Okay?" Kate nodded, sipping the drink. Sergeant Dawkins walked up the stairs, a short policeman, but very commanding.

"Right, what sort of ransom have you pulled together?" Asked Dawkins.

"I've got close to $600,000 together, and Michelle is putting in the last $50,000. What happens next?" Asked Vince. Dawkins looked taken aback.

"Normally people don't get that kind of money together quickly, and we have to bargain for more time. If you're positive you've got it, then we can proceed." Vince glanced at Michelle, and she nodded.

"We're good. We've been asked to wire it to an account, what happens after that?" Asked Vince.

"We track it back to the kidnappers, and then arrest them after that. It may take some time, but it will happen, you can be guaranteed of that. You can go ahead and transfer the money, and confirm it, and we'll track it from there. We're also monitoring calls, and we'll be tracking where the call is coming from, and hopefully you can go and retrieve Mr Gallagher." Kate toppled off her chair, breaking the conversation.

"Grommet, are you okay?" Asked Vince, helping her back up. Kate shook her head.

"I need to eat Dad, it's lunchtime. Blood sugar's low," reminded Kate, feeling a little dizzy.

"Come on, leave your phone here with your Dad, and we'll go grab something to eat. I'll meet you downstairs," said Michelle. Kate walked carefully down the stairs, and Michelle turned to Vince.

"Recall the team as soon as you can, get them back here, even if they have to use sirens to get back here quicker. Once they've found those two teens, I want them back here pronto." Vince nodded, and Michelle left. Vince sat down at his desk.

"First day back, and already back on the job," he murmured. Sergeant Dawkins took his cue to leave, and walked smartly down the stairs. Vince couldn't say he was impressed with him. Although he didn't like Ian, at least he was reasonably trustworthy. Until he tried to murder Michelle, but that was a different story. Vince transferred the money into the wire account that the kidnapper had given him, and waited for the phone call. After ten minutes, Kate's phone vibrated on the desk, and he answered it promptly.

"Hello?"

"I see you decided to pay up. Good move."

* * *

Dean checked every available tunnel, but they'd not succeeded in finding Andy or Joey yet. He shook his map angrily.

"There has got to be more to this map! Half these tunnels aren't even on here, and if they are, they're not marked properly. Joey stumbled out in front of them, and bent over his knees, panting.

"Joey? Where have you been?" Asked Heidi. She handed him her spare water bottle, and he downed it in seconds.

"Have you guys seen Andy?" He asked after he'd finished. They all shook their heads.

"We need to go this way. I've lost her, can't raise her on radio or anything," he said, worried. Dean glanced around, and then pointed at Joey.

"Lead the way," he said. They charged through the tunnels, stopping only momentarily to check the map. They were officially off the map now, the area they were walking in not actually existing. Heidi's gas detector went off first, followed by Lara's, Chase's, Dean's, and finally Joey's.

"Right, BA's on. Here's hoping they're not down here."

* * *

Lachie felt himself being shifted, and managed to open one eye. The other side of his face was swollen considerably, reducing that eye to a mere slit.

"Where are we going?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"They paid your way out of here, Lachie boy. But we're not just going to leave you outside the building where they can find you. No, we're going to leave you in the same alley that we left your dear friend Lara after we did some work for a friend." Lachie felt hot breath against his face.

"So we're going to leave you there too. Hope they find you. You're not looking so good these days." Lachie closed his good eye as the delivered a finally whip crack to him. After the punching and kicking, they'd resorted to other means. More burning, steel rods. Once they found the whip, Lachie knew he couldn't take much more. The male leaders voice rang true and clear.

"I want him bound and gagged before we leave him."

* * *

The five Rescue members ran through the tunnel, checking any alcoves, and looking for any sign of Andy. The gas became more concentrated, and Dean became concerned, for both their patients and for Andy. He came across the last alcove, and ducked inside. Three bodies greeted him; Shayley, Todd and Andy. He stepped back out.

"Guys! Down here!" He yelled. Joey came running towards Dean, and stepped inside, pressing an oxygen mask to Andy's face. She was pale, paler than anyone had ever seen her, and she was unconscious. Dean helped Joey lift her out into the larger tunnel, and then he and Chase helped lift Shay and then Todd out into the clearing.

"Lara, Heidi, take Shayley out, check her over, make sure she has oxygen. We'll take Todd," said Dean, motioning towards Chase. Joey lifted Andy's limp body up into his arms easily, and stepped forward. Heidi and Lara supported Shayley between them, and followed him through the tunnel. Dean, Chase and Todd brought up the rear, and soon, flashlights from the fire and police rescue teams lit up the tunnels ahead of them.

"Gallagher? Is that you?" Called a voice, and Dean groaned.

"Yeah Hudson, it's me," said Dean tiredly. Jake was the last person he wanted to see.

"These the teens?" Asked Jake.

"Yes Jake, who else would they be? This is Todd, the girl is Shayley. Both need to be taken to hospital," said Dean. He didn't know why he was explaining himself to Jake, but didn't really care. They got to the station level, and then took Andy, Shay and Todd up to the concourse level. Three ambulances waited for their patients, and Dean and Chase helped Todd into one, filling in the paramedic on his condition. Heidi and Lara did the same with Shayley, noting the bruising and the lump on the back of her head. Joey placed Andy on the gurney, her hair pooling gently. Dean came over to sign the paperwork as team leader, and glanced at Joey.

"You can go with her if you want. Make sure you ring Liam and let him know what's going on, keep him posted. Keep  _us_  posted on her condition, right?" Joey nodded, and climbed in beside Andy, and grasped her hand in his.

"Thanks Dean." Dean closed the doors to the vehicle, and the three ambulances sped away. Dean headed back to the patrols, Chase, Heidi and Lara following him.

"What happened to Kate? I thought she would be coming out with us today?" Asked Dean conversationally. Heidi shook her head.

"She had a meeting with the principal of the school. They want to accelerate Emily in maths, so they had a chat about whether it was the right thing to do. They weren't sure when the meeting would end though, so Kate wrote off the entire morning. She was planning on coming in this afternoon to finish off some paperwork, and to catch up before she headed over to visit Sam," said Heidi, hoisting her BA into the back of the patrol. She tossed Andy's medi-pack and BA in on top of hers. Chase checked his phone again, leaning on the passenger side door of the patrol. He scrolled through the messages.

"Kate messaged, said we needed to call urgently. Michelle's called a few times as well," said Chase. Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Wonder what the problem is?" Mused Dean. Chase shrugged his shoulders, lifting the phone to his ear as he checked his voicemail. Dean grabbed his phone out of the glove box, and checked his messages. The same messages filled his inbox, ones asking if he could call Michelle, some from Kate. He checked his voicemail, and Kate's worried voice played back to him.

"Dean, when you get this, you need to call back, it's urgent." Dean could feel the worry growing in the pit of his stomach, and turned to Chase.

"I think something's happened Chasie," said Dean. Chase nodded his agreement. A voice sounded out just down the road.

"Hannah? Hannah, where are you? I haven't got the time for this!" A woman was looking worriedly around, trying to see if she could see Hannah. Heidi approached her.

"Are you Mrs Inverell?" Asked Heidi. The woman nodded.

"I am, and I can't find my daughter Hannah. She slipped away again, and I'm worried. She's not answering her phone, and we need to get to the hospital to see her sister." Heidi glanced back at Dean and Chase.

"Dean, I think Hannah's gone back into the tunnels," called Heidi. Dean nodded, and pulled out the gear again.

"Right, we need…" Chase cut him off, a hand laid on Dean's arm. He'd rung HQ, and was speaking to Vince.

"We need to head to HQ. It's really important," said Chase. Dean furrowed his brow for a moment, and then made the decision.

"Okay. Heidi, ring Joey and get him to come back, and see if he can grab Liam to come help. Lara, you're team leader. Liaise with Jake and the police rescue crew, and get them to help you, get her out of there. Keep us posted, and we'll get back to you," he said. Lara nodded, and she and Heidi began to organise the teams again. Dean climbed into the patrol, Chase in the passenger's seat. Dean kicked over the engine and pulled away.

"What's going on?" He asked Chase, changing lanes as he spoke.

"Lachie hasn't been on some drinking binge, or out having fun. He was kidnapped Dean, and they asked for the ransom today." Dean was shocked, and almost veered into another car before he came to his senses.

"Wha…. Wh…" He was speechless. Chase relayed the words that Vince had spoken to him.

"Vince and Michelle paid the money to get him back, and the police are trying to track him down. The kidnapper is releasing him, and all Vince got from him is that he was 'leaving Lachie in the alley.' Vince had no idea what that meant, but hoped that one of us did. Do you?" Asked Chase. Dean thought for a split second, and then pulled a U-turn in the middle of the street, flipping on the sirens. Chase held on for dear life as they went around the corner. Dean grabbed the radio.

"Vince, it's the same alley that we found Lara in a few years ago, when Nicole was interfering with our relationship. Send an ambulance; if it's the same guy, Lachie won't be in good shape."

"Are you sure?" Asked Vince.

"I'm positive. Chase and I are nearly there, we'll keep in touch."

"Ambulance is on its way." Dean and Chase pulled up to the alley, the memories flooding back for Dean. He was glad Lara wasn't with him. Chase slammed the door after he climbed out.

"I hope we're not too late."

* * *

Lachie's hands were tied behind his back, his feet bound, gag covering his mouth. His kidnapper had driven the van, two other men holding Lachie roughly whilst sitting in the back. He was in so much pain that he didn't care anymore, his eyes closed, his head hanging down. In minutes they reached the alley, and the kidnapper wrenched open the sliding door of the van and pulled Lachie forward. He pushed him to the ground, and Lachie winced as he hit the unforgiving concrete, the hard surface grazing the burns on his arms. The male folded his arms, and kicked Lachie while he was down.

"Here's to you my dear half-brother. At least now I have the family fortune."

* * *

_The cold, unforgiving pavement rubbed against his tender sore skin…_

_His head pounded with pain, his eyes barely able to open…_

_He wished it would end…_

_Soon…_

* * *

Heidi and Lara headed back into the St. James tunnel, hoping that Hannah hadn't come back down here, but not discounting the idea.

"Why would she come back down here?" Asked Heidi, her voice muffled through the BA mask.

"Left her phone behind, some evidence of something. Who knows? We just have to find her," said Lara, checking the alcoves on her side. Crunching footsteps behind them sounded as Liam and Joey joined them.

"How's Andy?" asked Heidi. Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"They still had her on oxygen and were monitoring her when we left, and she hadn't woken up. We left as soon as you got your phone call," said Liam.

"I'm sorry we had to call you out, but Jordan's off for medical reasons, Kate's not back yet, and Dean and Chase had to run. Sort of left us a little short today," said Lara.

"That's fine. So, who are we looking for?" Asked Liam.

"Hannah Inverell. We brought her out earlier today, and left her with her mother. We came back in, and after a while found her sister Shayley and her sister's boyfriend Todd and took them out as well. Turns out Hannah may have come back in, and we can't start trains again until we've cleared the tunnel." Liam nodded, and the four of them resumed the search for Hannah. Whilst Lara searched, her thoughts strayed to what was going on with Dean and Chase. She hoped everything was okay, but her gut was betraying her. She knew something was wrong, and just hoped that they were strong enough to deal with whatever it was.

"There's another tunnel down here," called Joey, peering into what appeared like an alcove. It was dark and smelt like old water.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Asked Liam, peering over Joey's shoulder. Heidi handed him hers, and he shone it into the tunnel. Glistening dark walls reflected back to the four Rescue workers, and they glanced at each other.

"We have to check," said Lara. They all nodded, and she stepped forward, her own torch illuminating the tunnel. She stepped carefully through the tunnel, the floor slippery.

"Where's all the water coming from?" Asked Joey. Heidi pulled her map out, and glanced at it.

"According to the map, we're underneath the Archibald Fountain. It's probably leaking, or it's just seepage," said Heidi. Lara stopped abruptly and gasped.

"It's a lake!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Heidi.

"It's a lake here in the abandoned tunnel," said Lara, pointing. Splashing sounded from the far end.

"Help me!" called a female voice.

"Hannah?" Asked Lara. Her voice echoed through the water-filled tunnel.

"Yes, please, help," called Hannah. Liam had pulled off his shirt, and slipped into the frigid water. It was around five metres deep, and the lake stretched for about a kilometre. He was surprised Hannah had made it that far on her own. He struck out easily, glad for the training he'd had with Daniel. After a few minutes, she came into sight, gasping for air, struggling against the weight of her sodden clothes. Liam grabbed her carefully, and began to swim back with her. She fought against him, but Liam was stronger. He reached the end of the lake, and Lara and Heidi pulled her out.

"Hannah, what were you doing down here?" Asked Lara sternly.

"Todd chucked my phone into the water, and I thought I could get it back. I couldn't find the tunnel yesterday or today, but when you guys took me out, I saw it. I came down to look for it," said Hannah. Heidi saw straight through the lie.

"He's not Shay's boyfriend, is he. He's your boyfriend, and you came down here to try and drown your troubles because you found out Todd's sleeping with your sister." Hannah glanced up at Heidi.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"I didn't, but it's what I would have done. Come on, he's not worth drowning yourself over. Let's get you up to your mother," said Heidi. Hannah nodded, and the four of them led Hannah out to the surface, and her mother embraced her happily. As they packed up, Lara pulled out her phone and called Dean. It went straight to voicemail, and she felt the worry increase.

"I hope he's alright," she said to herself.

* * *

Dean and Chase glanced around, searching for their middle brother. Lachie could hear them from his place on the pavement, and tried to muster up the strength to call out. Nothing came out, and he knew he had to make some other noise. With great difficulty, he swung his legs around to hit the large bin in front of him.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Chase, turning to Dean.

"It's just the metal shrinking as it cools," said Dean distractedly. Lachie pulled together the strength to do it again, and kicked the dumpster again.

"Dean, it was definitely something," said Chase, moving forward. He saw a pair of legs first, and then the rest of Lachie's body.

"Dean, it's Lachie!" Called Chase. He bent down, about to touch his brother, when Dean pulled him back.

"Careful. He's got the same burns as Lara did," said Dean warningly. Chase pulled back, and took in Lachie's new appearance. His face was swollen and bruised heavily, the bruises echoed on his chest. His arms were red raw, weeping wounds, painful even to look at. Red lines marked Lachie's legs, some bruises. Lachie's face was creased in pain, and Dean decided to move him.

"Chase, help him stand. The ambulance will be here in a few moments, and it will be easier to get him out of here if he can walk." Chase nodded, and they tried to lift Lachie up without hurting him, but to no avail. Dean gasped as he saw the whip marks across Lachie's back, echoing those scars on Lara and Michelle's backs.

"Lachie, who did this?" He asked. Lachie tried to speak, only a hoarse whisper escaping his lips.

"Lara's attacker… my half-brother…"

* * *

The trip to the hospital felt like it could have lasted an eternity. The ambulance officers dosed Lachie up on morphine before they transferred him into the ambulance. Chase had opted to travel with Lachie, and Dean would follow the ambulance in the patrol. Chase sat next to his older brother, disbelieving his eyes. He couldn't quite understand how someone could do that to anyone, let alone Lara, Michelle and Lachie. Lachie's hand snaked towards Chase, and gripped Chase's hand.

"His name is Trevor," rasped Lachie. Chase was confused.

"The guy that kidnapped you?" Asked Chase. Lachie nodded, wincing in pain.

"One of the other men let it slip. His name is Trevor Yates," said Lachie, his eyes closing. The ambulance officer, Nancy, checked him over.

"He just needs to rest. I doubt he's had a lot of sleep," she said to Chase gently. She'd dealt with the rescue crews before, and knew most of their medical history's by now. Chase nodded, and pulled off his radio.

"Chase to Vince, have they caught the guy yet?" Asked Chase.

"Not yet Chase. They're still tracking the money," said Vince.

"Well, if it's any help to Dawkins, Lachie's got a name for you," replied Chase.

"What is it?" Demanded Dawkins, taking the radio off Vince.

"Who are you?" Asked Chase.

"Sergeant Dawkins. Name please?" He asked.

"Lachie thinks the guy's name is Trevor Yates. Apparently he was Lara's attacker a few years ago, and is Lachie's half-brother."

"What's Lachie's condition?" Asked Vince. Dawkins had dropped the radio once he had the name, mobilising his units, sending them on their way. Chase looked over at his older brother, the bruising still coming out over his body.

"He's been burnt, hit, kicked, whipped. You name it Vince, he's probably had it done. He looks a mess," said Chase sadly.

"We'll be by later to see how he's going. Keep us posted. Vince out." They arrived at the hospital, and Lachie was rushed straight to treatment. Chase was pushed out of the room as they stripped Lachie down, and the doors were closed. Dean came running up to Chase.

"Is he okay? Where is he?" Asked Dean breathlessly.

"They've taken him in for treatment, and they'll come fill us in. They're concerned about the possibility of infection in his arms," said Chase. Dean nodded, and within minutes, Lara and Heidi arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Heidi.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chase from the floor. He'd sunk down the wall to the floor, hugging his knees.

"Andy's in hospital here, we wanted to come check on her," said Lara. She was watching Dean's face, and he opened his arms to hold her close to him. She allowed him to hug her.

"What's going on?" She asked. He led her to the waiting room down the corridor, Heidi and Chase following. He sat her down, and sat next to her, holding her hands in his.

"Lachie was kidnapped earlier this week by a guy that Dad owed money to. They abused him for every hour we didn't pay the ransom, and Michelle and Vince paid it up for us. They're trying to hunt down the guy who did it." Lara clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Is he alright?" Whispered Heidi.

"He's bruised and batter, and at risk for infection, but he should pull through. He's still a Gallagher," said Chase.

"I don't know how to tell you this Lara, but there's more," said Dean softly.

"How much more?" Asked Lara. Dean held her hands tightly.

"The attacker, the guy that took Lachie, was the same one that attacked you two years ago. His name is Trevor Yates, and he's Lachie's half-brother." Lara paled visibly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lara, her voice cracking. Dean nodded.

"He told Lachie before he dumped him, and he dropped him in the same alley. I'm sorry Lara," said Dean. She leant against him, memories of two years ago flooding back to her…

_"Tell me you don't love him!" Lara screamed in agony._

_"I don't love him. I don't love Dean!" The tormentor pressed the rag full of caustic chemicals against Lara's skin. She felt the heat course through it, and whimpered as the pain shot through her arm._

_"Liar!" they hissed. Lara felt her skin blister and burn._

_"Say you don't love him!"_

_"What else can I say? I've said it already! I don't love him!" A knife was pressed against Lara's wrists._

_"Say it clearer Lara. I need to really feel it. Say it with some feeling and emotion." A tear rolled down Lara's face. It was soon followed by more. She sucked in a deep, gasping breath._

_"I… don't love Dean Gallagher." The knife was pushed down hard, drawing blood._

_"Still didn't believe it. Sorry." Her attacker slapped her hard across the face. Lara sobbed._

_"How else can I tell you I don't love him?" Her tormentor stopped for a moment, and Lara took relief in the brief pause. She was bound to a chair. Her attackers face was covered so she couldn't identify them, and their voice masked._

_"More emotion. I need to feel it in the delivery. It seems to me like you don't believe you don't love him. After all, maybe he doesn't love you? If he did, he'd be here now, saving you. But he's not." They laughed maniacally. Lara sobbed harder._

_"Try one more time. Maybe this time I'll believe you." She pulled in a lungful of air, and tried for a third time._

_"I don't love Dean Gallagher." She closed her eyes. A metal rod made contact with her shins, and she howled in pain._

_"I don't think I'll ever believe you."_

"Lara, breathe," said Dean. She released the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, and let the tears slide down her cheeks. She hadn't want to relive those times, but sometimes found herself waking up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. A doctor came out.

"He's awake and asking for you all," said the doctor.

"How is he?" Asked Dean, standing up. He pulled Lara up as well, holding her close.

"He's got significant burns to his arms, but with some careful treatment and monitoring, he should escape any serious complications. The welts on his back will go down after some time, and the bruising will ease. His ribs show some signs of microfractures, but they will heal on their own." Dean shook the doctors hand, and the four of them headed inside Lachie's room. Lara crossed to him first.

"Oh Lachie, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," said Lara empathetically. He shook his head.

"I had no idea what you went through two years ago, and I'm sorry that it was Trevor that did it to you. I'll survive, and I'll be okay," said Lachie calmly. He glanced around the room.

"Where's Kate?" He asked.

"She'll be around later when Vince comes in. He said he'd bring her around later," said Chase.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Heidi. Lachie laughed.

"A little numb at the moment, but I'm feeling okay. I think I'll feel worse later, when they have to change the bandages, and when the morphine wears off," said Lachie, leaning back against the pillows. He still couldn't open one eye, and his face was swollen, but Dean and Chase didn't care. They had their brother back, and he was safe.

* * *

A few hours later, Kate came by. Vince had changed his mind, and decided to stay home with Emily and Rachel, spend some time with them instead. Kate stepped into the room, and gasped inwardly.

"Lachie, what happened?" Asked Kate, sitting on the edge of Lachie's bed.

"I'm fine Kate. I'm so sorry for what happened this week. I didn't mean to get angry with you; I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I miss you, being with you. I can't survive without you Kate. I've tried, and all I do is seem to fall further. I'm sorry," said Lachie. Kate pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. All is forgiven. I've missed you this past week as well," said Kate softly. She leant down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"They caught the guy an hour ago, and got all the money back, plus the funds he was siphoning off your dad. It's all over," she said. Lachie smiled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," he said sleepily. Kate caressed his face gently, and brushed his hair aside.

"Rest. We can talk more tomorrow."


	12. Episode 12: Rough Times Can Be Hard

** Episode 6.12 – Rough Times Can Be Hard… **

Elizabeth stared out the window dazedly, mind wandering from the assignment she was supposed be working on. She was supposed to have decided by next week about university applications, and where she wanted to attend, but she honestly had no idea what she wanted to do. She closed her book, the sound echoing around the near empty library, and shoved it into her backpack. She checked her watch. Lara would be home now, and so would Dean. She could talk to them, work out what she was going to do. The drive home was quiet, Lizzie lost in her own thoughts. She pulled up at the curb, and pulled out her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She headed inside, just as she heard Lara and Dean's car pull up. The house was littered with boxes, most half-full, labelled in Dean's scrawly writing. They would be moving in a few days over to Shane and Fiona's old house. It was larger, had more room, and a flat at the back of the house, big enough for Lizzie to have her own space without feeling like she was imposing on Dean and Lara. Lizzie tossed her bag into her room just as Dean and Lara came in, Mikayla in Dean's arms. She was talking excitedly about something; not that anyone really understood what she was saying.

"What are you doing home so early?" Asked Lara as she poured herself a glass of water. Dean put Mikayla on the floor in the nursery, leaving her to play, and then joined Lara at the dining table with Lizzie.

"I need some advice," started Lizzie.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Asked Dean suddenly. Lizzie burst out laughing.

"No Dean, no worries there," she said once she regained control over herself. Lara shoved Dean, and turned her attention back to her younger sister.

"What is it Liz?" She asked. Lizzie refocussed herself.

"We're supposed to put in university applications next week and to be honest, I don't really know what I'm supposed to apply for, or where I should go. I've only got a little while to go before school finishes, and nearly everyone else knows exactly what they want to," said Lizzie. Lara noticed that Lizzie seemed to be holding back.

"So do you know what you want to do?" Asked Lara, getting directly to the point. Lizzie nodded, and flipped her fringe out of the way.

"I want to work Rescue like you guys. I know it's a big deal, and there's a lot of work involved, but I've watched you work together multiple times, and it's what I want to do. I don't really know what to do for uni and stuff like that though," answered Lizzie. Dean leant back and folded his arms.

"Are you positive?" Asked Dean. Lizzie nodded her head vigorously.

"I'm certain. I've thought about it, researched other career paths, and this is the one I want to do. Please Dean," begged Lizzie.

"There's a training program run by Head Office; we can put you forward for it. Kate and Andy have both been through it, and they've been accepted by the Sydney Unit. You could be moved to a different unit though, but we can request you to stay here." Lara nodded.

"It's not an easy path Lizzie. We have so many people vying for the jobs now, but if you want to go ahead and do it, that's fine. We'll support you as much as we can," added Lara. Lizzie practically beamed.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Chase made it home by six, but only just. Jess was waiting for him near the door, and Izzy blew out past him.

"Hi Chase! Bye Chase!" He waved as she jumped into her car and drove away. Riley and Elijah greeted him at the door as well, and he picked up his two boys, holding both of them close. Indi was on the floor in the loungeroom, a baby playframe set up over the top of her. Chase kissed both Riley and Eli, and set them down. They half crawled, half walked back to the stack of blocks they were playing with. Chase turned to Jess, and bent down to kiss her. That's when he realised that her face was stony, her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You said you'd be home at four, and it's six. You didn't even ring," said Jess, wheeling herself ahead of Chase into the kitchen. His dinner was waiting on the table, cold and untouched.

"I'm sorry Jess, but we had a rescue to attend. I can't just leave to come home," said Chase slightly irritated. He slid his plate into the microwave, and started to heat up his meal. It had been a long rescue, requiring his undivided attention. He didn't have a chance to call Jess, otherwise he would have.

"Izzy had a meeting to go to tonight for a job, and she can't leave until you get home. You're so inconsiderate Chase," said Jess angrily. Chase pulled his plate out of the microwave, forgetting it was hot. He swore, and dropped it to the floor.

"And now you've gone and made a mess. Geez Chase." That was the final straw for Chase.

"You think you've got it hard? Without me, you have no money, you'd have no kids, you wouldn't even be in that wheelchair. I'm working extra hours so you can keep the lifestyle you're so accustomed to, to pay your bills, to keep you happy." Jess looked like thunder as Chase bent to clean the mess on the floor.

"Do you think I like being stuck in this chair? If I hadn't of met you, I wouldn't be in this position!" Chase could feel the rage boiling over inside.

"Fine, I'll quit the extra hours I'm doing, be here for you. You barely talk to me anymore anyway, and it seems like I'm always doing something wrong." Chase chucked the shards and discarded food into the sink angrily, and rinsed off his hands.

"Fine. Then leave if I'm so horrible to live with, if I'm not a good wife," said Jess. Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. I will. See you later." Chase walked out of the house with nothing but his keys, phone and his wallet. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he needed to get out, away from Jess. He loved her, but she was becoming demanding, wanting more and more of his time. He dialled Jordan and Heidi's house.

"Hello?" Answered Heidi.

"Hey Heid. It's me. Can I come over to your place for a while?" Asked Chase.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned. Chase sighed.

"Yeah, just need some time away from Jess. I'll be there in five minutes," replied Chase.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Asked Heidi.

"Nope. You might want your first aid kit ready as well," said Chase, glancing down at his hand. He hadn't realised he'd sliced it open when he was cleaning up the shattered plate, but now he'd seen it, it hurt.

"Sure. I'll have dinner ready as well," said Heidi.

"Thanks Heidi. I owe you one." Heidi smiled to herself.

"No worries Chase. See you soon." Chase climbed into his car, and backed out of the driveway, heading for Heidi and Jordan's. He quickly sent a message to Kyle, letting him know that Jess was home alone. He cursed himself for being so caring, but he just wanted to know that Kyle would be there if she needed help. Five minutes later he found himself in Heidi and Jordan's driveway, Heidi's bright blue Honda parked in front of the garage. She was waiting at the door, dressed in comfortable slacks and a t-shirt.

"Come on in," she said. Chase walked inside. Jordan was seated comfortably in the loungeroom, his leg elevated on footstool. Amber was next to him, working through her maths homework with Jordan's help. It was only a few more weeks before the cast on his wrist and leg would come off, and he could start therapy, and hopefully return to Rescue.

"Hey Jordan. How are you going?" Said Chase, slapping his best mate on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, you go eat, we can catch up in a little bit," said Jordan, returning his attention to Amber. Chase followed Heidi into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. She pulled the first aid kit over, and glanced at Chase. He placed his wounded hand on the table, and Heidi cringed.

"What did you do?" She asked, cleansing the wound, and then covering it. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it would still need to be checked each day for any signs of infection.

"I dropped a plate, and didn't realise I caught my hand on one of the pieces while I was cleaning it up." Heidi nodded as she finished. She packed up the kit, and then pushed a plate of food towards Chase.

"Eat. We can talk when you're finished." Chase nodded, and ate quickly. He didn't realise how hungry he actually was. After he'd finished, Heidi washed up the plate, and shepherded him into the loungeroom. Amber and Alicia were watching TV on the floor, and Jordan was checking Amber's maths homework.

"Ambie, Ally, can you go and get ready for bed please? Check your bags are packed, and I'll be up soon to say goodnight," said Heidi. They nodded, and left quietly, packing up their school things. Amber crossed to Jordan and picked her homework.

"Just check question fourteen, but everything else looks okay," said Jordan. Amber flashed Jordan a smile, and then followed her sister upstairs. Heidi settled herself next to Jordan, and switched of the television.

"What happened?" She asked. Chase shrugged.

"I was late home because of that Rescue today, and Jess just… I don't know, flipped out. She was so angry that I hadn't called to say I would be late, and that it's my fault she's in the wheelchair, and if she hadn't have met me, she would be better off. She told me to leave, so I did. I had no idea what to do." Heidi was horrified.

"You've done so much for them Chase. I understand she does need you, and so do the kids, but you'll drive yourself into the ground if you aren't careful. You've done so much Chase," said Heidi. Jordan said nothing.

"I just didn't know what to do, or what to say to make her see reason, so I just walked out. Do you guys mind if I stay the night? Lara and Dean's place is full of boxes, ready for the move, and Lachie moved out of his place into Kate's just after they started going out." Heidi nodded.

"Stay as long as you need to Chase, the spare room is there."

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Lara headed into Rescue. Lizzie had offered to drop Mikayla off at day care on her way to school, and Dean had accepted the offer. Lara sat in the passenger seat as Dean drove, winding his way through traffic. Lara's phone buzzed.

 _Tell Chase he can come home. Jess x_. Lara glanced at Dean.

"Did you know Chase was out last night?" Asked Lara. Dean shook his head.

"No. I thought he was home with Jess," he said puzzled. Lara read the message out to him.

"I don't think he was. I wonder what happened?" Wondered Lara. Dean pulled up next to Heidi's car just as Heidi and Chase were getting out.

"Guess we'll find out," said Dean, climbing out. He followed them upstairs, Lara close behind him.

"What happened last night Chase?" Asked Dean as he reached the top of the stairs. Chase headed straight for his desk.

"Nothing. It's between Jess and I," said Chase grumpily, taking a seat. He tossed his wallet and keys into his desk drawer and slammed it noisily.

"Are you sure you're okay Chase? Jess just sent me a message saying you can come home," said Lara, taking her seat at her desk next to Chase.

"Just leave it Lara," said Chase. Heidi shook her head warningly at Lara, and she stopped hounding Chase. Vince arrived, Kate with him. His phone rang as he arrived at his desk, and he answered it quickly, talking in a hushed voice. Kate glanced over at Michelle's office, where it looked like she was abusing whoever was on the phone to her.

"Morning. What's going on with Michelle?" Asked Kate. Lara shrugged.

"No idea. How's Lachie going?" Replied Lara.

"He's getting better. He had to have a skin graft on one of the burns, but other than that, he's healing. He's angry that he can't be around, and that he's trapped in hospital, but I think he's getting there. He could be home in two weeks, but he won't be on active duty for another month after that." Lara nodded.

"That's goo…" Lara was interrupted by Chase throwing his phone across the room and swearing.

"Chase? What was that for?" Asked Lara.

"Nothing. Just leave it."

* * *

Chase opted to go out for a beer after work with Dean, and Heidi headed home. It had been a quiet day at work, nothing more than a kid trapped in a playground tube slide. They had extracted him easily, and then sent him on his way before packing up. That, and a cat up a tree was all they had to deal with, so Vince sent them to work cleaning ropes and trucks. Chase had gladly accepted the task, attacking it with such vigour that it was finished within an hour. In the end, Vince dismissed them all, but told them that they would be on call. Heidi unlocked the front door.

"Hey babe. What are you doing home so early?" Asked Jordan from the loungeroom. Heidi closed the door behind her.

"Quiet day. Vince sent us home, but left us all on call," she said softly, dropping her bag next to the door. Jordan picked up on her mood straightaway.

"What's wrong?" He asked, patting the couch next to him. She sat down and he kissed her cheek.

"It's bothering me; why didn't you back me up last night?" Asked Heidi, glancing sideways at him.

"Because I don't think it's our business to get involved. By all means, support Chase as he deals with this, but ultimately, I think they should deal with this themselves. They haven't really had a fight since they got married; it's about time that something happened," commented Jordan.

"We haven't had a fight since we got married, does that mean we should be fighting now?" Asked Heidi.

"No, no, that's not what I meant…" Heidi stormed away from the loungeroom, slamming the bedroom door as she entered the room. Jordan hobbled after her awkwardly and knocked on the door.

"Heidi, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please, talk to me," said Jordan through the door. She flung it open, and then stood there, staring at him.

"I'm sorry Heid. I'm just so bored here, and I didn't really think about what I was saying. We know each other too well now to fight like this, and we would just talk it out. Please, don't be mad at me," pleaded Jordan. Heidi relaxed and stepped back, flopping on the bed. Jordan crossed the room and laid next to her on his side, head propped up by his hand.

"Heidi, what's going on?" Asked Jordan.

"I don't know. I just feel so on edge at the moment. I feel like I'm just not fitting in at work anymore. It's weird being there without you, but I also feel like I'm becoming… stale?" Guessed Heidi. Jordan nodded.

"I know how you feel. I've often thought it myself, but I've always come back to Rescue. I owe Dean, he saved my life years ago, and you guys are like my family. Chase and Dean have felt like brothers to me, and they've taught me a lot. I could never leave," said Chase thoughtfully. Heidi nodded.

"I don't think I could leave, I just think I might need a break for a little while, spend some time with Amber and Alicia, get my head on straight." Jordan kissed her forehead gently.

"Maybe you do."

* * *

Jess wheeled herself around the house, trying to figure out what to do. Izzy had called earlier in the morning, telling Jess she couldn't be there because she had a meeting at work. Jess had screamed down the phone at her, telling her she was a horrible sister, and how could she do that. In the end, she'd thrown the phone down in frustration. She was used to being waited on hand and foot, and now, she was essentially on her own. Kyle had flown out of the state for a business meeting, and Jess had never felt more alone. It took her more than two hours just to get Elijah and Riley ready for the day, and to top it off, Indiana had screamed all morning. She grew frustrated at her, eventually leaving her in the nursery and closing the door.

"Chase, why did you have to do this?" She muttered under her breath. She didn't know what to do, what she would spend her day doing. Usually Chase would get the kids ready in the morning before he left, and then Izzy would be there, to help her. They'd take the kids out, do some shopping, spend some time together. Now Jess didn't know what to do. Her day loomed ahead of her, and she locked herself in the bedroom. She reasoned that Eli and Riley would be fine in the loungeroom, and lay down on the bed. She thought about how angry she'd been with Chase, and the hurtful things she'd said to him. She'd been angry, hadn't really thought through what she was saying…

_"You said you'd be home at four, and it's six. You didn't even ring…"_

_"I'm sorry Jess, but we had a rescue to attend. I can't just leave to come home…"_

_"Izzy had a meeting to go to tonight for a job, and she can't leave until you get home. You're so inconsiderate Chase. And now you've gone and made a mess. Geez Chase..."_

_"You think you've got it hard? Without me, you have no money, you'd have no kids, you wouldn't even be in that wheelchair. I'm working extra hours so you can keep the lifestyle you're so accustomed to, to pay your bills, to keep you happy…"_

_"Do you think I like being stuck in this chair? If I hadn't of met you, I wouldn't be in this position!"_

_"Fine, I'll quit the extra hours I'm doing, be here for you. You barely talk to me anymore anyway, and it seems like I'm always doing something wrong…"_

_"Fine. Then leave if I'm so horrible to live with, if I'm not a good wife…"_

_"Fine. I will. See you later…"_  Remembering the last words that Chase had said before walking out the door caused more tears to spring to her eyes. She realised that Indi had finally become quiet, and slid herself into her wheelchair. She wiped her eyes, and then wheeled herself out of her bedroom and into the nursery. Indiana looked like she was sleeping, and Jess slipped a hand through the bars of her crib to stroke her. As she brushed back the light brown hair from Indi's face, she realised how warm she was. She tried to wake her up, and that's when she saw the rash. She picked up her phone and tried to dial Chase. It went straight to voicemail. She rang Izzy's mobile, and she picked up after a few moments.

"What's up Jess? I'm about to go back into a meeting," said Izzy irritably.

"I need help, something's wrong with Indi!" Izzy floored the accelerator as she wound her way around traffic, back towards her sister's house. She thought Chase would have been there, helping her out, but clearly not. Kyle couldn't help, he was halfway across the country. She saw an orange light ahead, and hit the accelerator as hard as it would go. Before she reached the intersection, the light turned to a blazing red. She hit the brakes to stop, and aquaplaned on the wet road. She spun out into the intersection, into oncoming traffic. She heard car horns blaring, lights blinding, then nothing…

* * *

Chase checked his phone again as he sat at the near empty bar. It was drizzling outside now, a heavy downpour having occurred only moments before. Chase sipped his beer, and pushed it aside, ordering a glass of water instead. He was technically still on duty, and therefore needed to abide by the rules. His phone vibrated on the bar top, and he glanced at the caller I.D. Jess. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet, not without yelling, or possibly saying something he might regret. He ignored the call, allowing it to go to voicemail, knowing that he still needed time. If it was an emergency, she had other contacts. Isabelle was still around; she would answer the beck and call of her younger sister.

"Another water?" Asked the barman as he crossed over. Chase looked down, not realising he'd finished his first glass. He nodded, and the male handed him another glass. He downed it, and then stood up. He couldn't stay still any longer. He pulled out his wallet to pay, and the bartender turned him down.

"It's all good. You were the guy that nearly died in that bar explosion, that Rescue worker, right?" He asked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah. That's me." The guy smiled.

"That's amazing. Drinks are on the house whenever you're here. Enjoy yourself," responded the man. Chase looked around a little confused, but didn't question his good fortune. He thanked the man and shrugged back into his jacket, walking out into the rain. He decided on visiting Lachie, and wasn't surprised to find Kate there when he arrived.

"Chasie. What have you been up to little bro?" Asked Lachie, propping himself up. Kate excused herself, allowing the two brothers some time.

"Not a lot," replied Chase.

"How's Jess and the kids?" Lachie asked. Chase shrugged his shoulders. Lachie glanced at him.

"Chase, what's going on?" He asked.

"Jess and I had a fight. I came home late the other night, didn't get a chance to call her, and she just… I dunno, she just seemed to explode. She was so angry, telling me that she wished she'd never met me, and how she was in a wheelchair because of me. I told her that I was working longer hours for her, so she could live the lifestyle she wanted, and it came down to her telling me that she wanted me to leave. I left last night, and I haven't gone back yet. I just don't know what to say, and I know I'm not ready to talk to her without screaming at her." Lachie nodded.

"Wise decision. I have to agree with you; I think you've made the right choice. I hate to say this Chase, but you're maturing. Three years ago you would have just gone back, and the yelling would have continued, and the relationship probably would have ended. Now, you're actually being responsible, taking your time to sort out your emotions before you go back to her and talk things through." Chase's phone vibrated and Kate appeared in the doorway.

"Michelle rang. There's been an accident on Johnson Street, three cars and a truck, car drove through a red-light. She says she needs us immediately, and something about how it was important for you to be down there." Lachie grabbed his brother's arm.

"Don't do anything rash, okay?" Chase nodded.

"I'll be fine." Chase followed Kate outside.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you? Lara dropped me off here before she went home," said Kate. Chase nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. You navigate, I'll drive," said Chase. They climbed in together, and Chase sped out of the hospital carpark. He was mindful of the wet, slippery roads as Kate directed Chase through roads and intersections. They pulled up at the accident site at the same time Heidi and Andy did, and the piled out. The rain was pouring down on the team as Dean organised them. He was glad this was one day they didn't have to deal with media; there were so many accidents that they were overwhelmed with the coverage. Chase glanced at the silver vehicle squashed in the middle.

"Dean?" He called, almost in a trance.

"What Chase?" Replied Dean.

"That's Izzy's car in the middle." Dean jogged over to Chase.

"Are you positive?" Asked Dean, peering through the wreckage. Chase nodded.

"I'm sure, trust me Dean. I see that car almost every day; it's hers!" Insisted Chase.

"Right team, we've got to get into the centre car! The other drivers have been taken care of by the paramedical teams, we need to get into her," said Dean. Heidi and Chase worked on moving the truck out of the side of Izzy's care, using the combi-tool to prise it apart. Dean and Lara worked the other side, removing the red Barina. Andy and Joey separated the third car from Izzy's car, pushing it away. Kate readied the defib and the medi-kits; she was the smallest in the team. Dean spied an opening, a bloody arm hanging out the window.

"Kate, over here!" He called. She grabbed her kit and wend her way in between the car and the truck.

"Hey Iz, how are you doing?" Asked Kate.

"Chase…" Whispered Izzy. Kate pulled on her rubber gloves and an IV drip.

"What about Chase?" She asked, checking out over for spinal injuries.

"Indi… Jess… In trouble…" She rasped. Kate pulled off her radio.

"Chase, ring Jess," she ordered.

"Why?" Responded Chase.

"Because Izzy's saying that she and Indi are in trouble. Just do it!" Said Kate. Chase fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket, and then dialled Jess. She answered on the first ring, her voice panicked and frightened.

"Please, I need help!" Chase looked at Dean, his face paling. He dropped his phone.

"What is it?" Asked Dean, steadying his brother.

"Jess and Indi, they're in trouble." Dean waved for Heidi.

"Heidi-ho, go with Chase, keep me posted," said Dean.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Asked Heidi. Dean nodded.

"Go and help Jess. Do NOT tell her about Izzy; we'll get to that later." Heidi nodded and dragged Chase to the other patrol. He climbed in slowly, shutting the door behind himself. Heidi jumped into the driver's seat, and floored the accelerator before Chase had even secured his seatbelt. She hit the sirens and lights, knowing that for Izzy to have run a red light, it was probably urgent. She glanced over at Chase.

"Chase, you need your seatbelt on," she said softly. He nodded numbly, and pulled it on. She sped up through the lights, taking a corner swiftly, the tires gripping as they squealed past.

"What if it's my fault?" Asked Chase.

"What do you mean?" Asked Heidi.

"I didn't answer her call today when she rang; what if it's my fault that she's in trouble?" Replied Chase.

"You're not to blame. Don't worry," answered Heidi. She pulled up in front of Chase and Jess's house. Chase finally caught up to himself, and followed her up to the door. Eli and Riley could be heard screaming in the house, and Chase tossed his keys to Heidi. She unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Chase?" Called a feeble voice. He followed it into the nursery, and found Jess lying on the floor awkwardly, her chair wrapped around her, trapping her underneath.

"What happened?" Asked Chase, helping her up. He was lucky she was small statured; she was easy to lift.

"I tried to lift Indi out of the crib, and I unbalanced myself. Chase, she needs to go to hospital," said Jess, clinging to him. He kissed her forehead, and took his hands out of her clutch.

"Let me look at her," he said softly. He lifted his daughter from the crib, and noticed her flushed face. He lifted up her shirt, and noticed the rash as well.

"How long has she had trouble breathing?" enquired Chase.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Chase," said Jess tearfully. He held Indi close to his chest, and dashed out into the loungeroom.

"Heidi, grab a medi-kit out of the patrol," ordered Chase. He recognised what was wrong as soon as he saw her. He placed her on the floor, sitting beside her. Eli started to crawl over, and Jess distracted him as she wheeled out. Heidi brought the kit in, and sat down next to Chase.

"I need the kids Epi-Pen out of the medi-kit, and hook the small oxygen mask up." Heidi did so quickly, handing Chase the Epi-Pen. He injected it into Indi as Heidi put the oxygen mask over her face. Her breathing eased quickly, and her flushed face paled back to a normal colour.

"What just happened?" Asked Jess from the other side of the living room.

"What did you have to eat last night, or this morning?" Asked Chase. Jess thought back.

"I had Thai food, and then I had toast this morning," replied Jess, confused. Chase and Heidi looked at each other, and then back at Jess.

"Peanut butter on the toast?" Asked Heidi. Jess nodded.

"How did you…?" Heidi cut her off.

"You're still breastfeeding Indi. This was borderline anaphylactic shock. Next time we might not be so lucky," said Heidi, pulling out her mobile. She dialled triple-0 and asked for an ambulance to come, stroking back Indi's damp hair. Jess started to cry, and Chase glanced at Heidi. She nodded. Chase stood up and crossed over to her.

"Don't cry," he said softly. She shook her head.

"I completely forgot Chase. I could have killed her," said Jess, distraught. He wiped away a tear and kissed her forehead.

"If anyone's to blame Jess, it's me for not answering my phone earlier today. To be honest, I was still angry, and didn't know if I could talk to you anymore. It doesn't matter anymore." Jess nodded.

"I'm sorry Chase," she said, looking down at her hands. She was so ashamed at how she'd acted towards him, and how much her words must have hurt. The ambulance officers knocked on the door, and Heidi let them in, telling them details.

"Can you go with her?" Asked Jess. Chase nodded.

"I love you. We'll talk more later," said Chase, kissing her again.

"I'll stay here with Jess if you want," said Heidi softly as the ambo's walked out the door. Chase nodded.

"Thanks Heidi." He closed the front door behind himself and jumped into the back of the ambulance with his baby girl. As he stepped inside, his mobile rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Chase, it's Lara. Izzy's just been sent to RPA. How are you going?" She asked.

"Indi had an allergic reaction, and Jess had fallen out of her chair, couldn't get herself back up again. I'm in the ambulance with Indi now. We're heading to Westmead Children's Hospital," replied Chase.

"Well, I hope our niece is okay. We sent Kate with Izzy, and she'll check in on Lachie tonight for us as well. Are you okay?" Asked Lara.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," said Chase heavily.

"Sir, we need you to calm your daughter down," said the ambulance officer. He nodded.

"Lara, I've got to go," said Chase.

"Okay. Keep us posted," she answered.

"Will do." He hung up, and stroked back Indi's hair.

"Shh. It'll be okay Indz." They pulled up at Westmead, and a doctor met them outside.

"A male by the name of Vince rang through the channels, told us to make sure your daughter got the best of care," he said. Chase smiled.

"I must remember to thank Vince," said Chase, climbing out. The ambo's passed her down to Chase. She was still a little flushed, the rash was easing, and her breathing, whilst it wasn't as it should be, sounded like it was getting better. The doctor led Chase inside, and took him to one of the private examining rooms.

"What were her symptoms?" Asked the doctor, checking her over. Chase relayed them to the doctor, and he hung his stethoscope around his neck.

"I'd like to do some allergy tests on her and keep her overnight for observation. Is that okay?" Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Do whatever needs to be done so it doesn't happen again." The doctor nodded, and stepped outside for a moment, returning with a nurse. Within moments, Indi was admitted into the hospital, and Chase was left standing outside the nursery. He rested his head against the glass.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you today Indz."

* * *

Kate wound her fingers around Lachie's, and kissed his hand.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Hectic. Izzy was in an accident, and Indi nearly died." Lachie glanced at her, concerned.

"Are they okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Indi's over at Westmead Children's Hospital. She had a severe allergic reaction, and if Izzy hadn't told us what was going on, we might have lost her. Chase was pretty distraught; he thinks he nearly killed his daughter. Izzy was driving back to Jess's place to take Indi to the hospital, and aquaplaned at an intersection. She needs some stitches, has a concussion, and needs surgery on her right arm to reset the bones correctly." A bed was wheeled into Lachie's room.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter. Kate smiled.

"Well, you've still got at least a week left in here, and Izzy's got to stay here for almost a week. I asked if you two could share a room; keep each other company. Also saves us the walking time to get from room to room," joked Kate. Lachie smiled and pulled her close.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, kissing her. She sat on his bed and smoothed his unruly hair back.

"I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

Lara snuggled in against Dean's chest. Mikayla was asleep, and Lizzie was staying the night at a friend's house.

"Do you think Chase and Jess will be okay?" Asked Lara. Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

"He's a Gallagher. He'll survive this. And Jess is strong too. I think this week might have shown her how much Chase has done for her, and how much he's doing for her. They'll come back to each other eventually. Don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead. Lara was quiet for a while, and then spoke.

"Mikayla's getting so much older every time I turn around Dean. I feel like I'm missing her childhood, like next time I turn around she's going to be a teenager. I wonder if doing Rescue while she's young is the best idea. I often think if I should be leaving Rescue, at least for a little while, spend some time with her," said Lara.

"You're here as much as is possible for her. You leave work early to be with her, arrive late to work because you just had to go back and say goodbye one more time. She's gotten thus far without too many issues Lara, and she knows you love her." Lara nodded into Dean's chest.

"I sometimes wonder if I'm just not there enough."

* * *

After a few hours, Chase arrived back home, and Heidi hugged him quickly.

"Is Indi okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"She'll be fine. I'll go and pick her up tomorrow," said Chase. Heidi smiled at him, and then disappeared into the night, heading back to Jordan. Chase opened the front door cautiously, and stepped inside. Jess was in the living room, stretched out on the lounge.

"How is she?" She asked, switching off the TV. Chase sat on the edge of the coffee table, facing her.

"She's okay, but she's severely allergic to nuts. We might not be so lucky next time," said Chase, looking down at his hands.

"Chase, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinki…" he cut her off.

"It's okay Jess. I know. It's not your fault about Indi. Listen, the team told me not to tell you earlier, but I can tell you now. When Izzy was on her way here today, she was in a car accident. Fairly major accident. She's in hospital at the moment, will probably stay there for about a week while she's being monitored. She sustained cuts from the shattered windscreen, and they stitched those up. They performed a difficult surgery to reset the bones in her right arm, and they're monitoring her concussion." Jess covered her open mouth in horror. She was silent for a few minutes, and Chase just watched her quietly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for getting so upset the other day. I feel like I'm trapped in this chair, with nowhere to go. I didn't mean to get so angry," she said, trying hard to apologize.

"Jess, it's okay. I understand. It's okay," said Chase. Jess was overcome with emotion, upset that she'd nearly killed her daughter and her sister. Chase knelt down on the floor next to her, and held her close.

"Shh. It's okay."

* * *

Heidi walked into the house to find Jordan asleep on the couch. She smiled, and left him there while she went in search of Amber and Alicia. She walked upstairs, and found them in their bedroom, fast asleep. She covered them in their matching blankets, and kissed them goodnight. She quietly walked down the stairs to the loungeroom, and gently touched Jordan. He awoke with a start.

"Wha? Heidi, what are you doing home so late?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I had to stay with Jess," said Heidi, helping Jordan to his feet. The cast on his leg was making it awkward for him to walk, and the fact he was still half asleep was making him very uncoordinated. They made it to the bedroom, and he fell on the bed. Heidi changed, and climbed in next to him. She pulled the covers over, trying to stay warm.

"Jordan," she whispered.

"Mmm?" He responded.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to leave Rescue?"

* * *

Andy and Liam sat in the expensive restaurant. Andy glanced around.

"Li, how did you afford this?" She asked.

"Don't ask. It's all paid for; I want you to have a beautiful night out," he said, smiling at her. Andy felt like she was missing out on a joke; or worse yet, a joke was being played on her. She glanced around the restaurant, and next thing she knew, Liam was on the floor in front of her, on bended knee. He opened the tiny box, and Andy gasped.

"Andrea Taylor, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

A figure stood outside Michelle's office and knocked gently.

"Enter," called Michelle. They entered, shuffling papers. Michelle looked up.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, putting her pen aside, a serious look on her face.

"I want to leave Rescue."


	13. Episode 13: New Opportunities...

** Episode 6.13 – New Opportunities… **

"You can't do this Chantelle," said Michelle angrily. She was glad her office door was closed, and the blinds were shut; she didn't want her team to see this.

"Why not Michelle? Give me one good reason," said Chantelle, her arms folded across her chest.

"We're the best unit in Sydney, and the stats back it up. We have the fastest response times, the best training. Tell me another unit that has that kind of quality," said Michelle, slamming her hands down on her desk.

"Elite has that kind of quality, Michelle."

"You swore that they wouldn't interfere, that we were all guaranteed jobs, and that they wouldn't become the main Sydney unit," said Michelle through gritted teeth.

"I've promised a lot of things Michelle. They're performing so much better than your unit…" Chantelle was cut off by Michelle.

"Is there any way we can change your mind?" Asked Michelle furiously. Chantelle stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I don't know Michelle; it's all in Head Office's hands. Tell Vince to talk to Mike McGinnity," said Chantelle, opening the door.

"I can't..."

* * *

Kate showed up at RPA hospital, and punched the up button for the lift. She hummed quietly to herself. Lachie was being released today, Jordan was getting his cast off, and Indi was being released from Westmead with a confirmed nut allergy. She arrived on Lachie's floor just as the nurse was taking out his IV line.

"Hey babe," he said gently. She wrapped an arm around him, marvelling at how improved he was.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. He flexed his hands, and leant over to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm feeling excellent; looking forward to spending my nights with you instead of alone in a hospital." Kate smiled at him as a nurse returned with his paperwork.

"I have a surprise for you," said Kate as Lachie slid off the edge of the bed.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Lachie eagerly.

"I can't tell you; it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Said Kate as they walked down the stairs. As they stepped outside, Lachie took a deep breath.

"It feels so good to be finally free!" Exclaimed Lachie. Kate smiled as she crossed through the carpark to the car.

"What's this?" Asked Lachie, staring at the unfamiliar car.

"Part of the surprise; Dad helped me out with it. Do you like it?" Asked Kate. Lachie kissed her.

"I love it; how did you know red was my favourite colour?" Asked Lachie, running his hands along the body of the car.

"Dean told me. Can we go, or do you want to drool a little longer?" Asked Kate. He started to climb in the driver's side, and Kate stopped him.

"I'm driving." Lachie looked at her, and then crossed around to the passenger side, climbing in and buckling his seatbelt. Kate slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine before taking off. Lachie chuckled, excited by the obvious power in the car's engine.

"So where are we going now?" Asked Lachie, settling back into the seat. Kate was quiet, focussing on the road. He watched as Kate manoeuvred her way through traffic, before pulling up to Dean's house.

"What are we doing at Deano's house?" Asked Lachie, confused. Kate didn't say anything, just continued staring at her hands. She didn't know how to break the news to him, and hoped he'd work it out. She climbed out of the car, and headed up the steps.

"Kate, what are you doing?" He asked, following her. She locked the car, and pulled out a ring of keys. Lachie noticed little changes; the furniture different, some of the plants changed.

"Kate, what's going on?" Asked Lachie as Kate unlocked the front door.

"Dean and Lara sold their house a week ago, and as of yesterday, we now own it." Kate looked up at him.

"Surprise?" Lachie was gobsmacked, but only for a moment, before he swept Kate off her feet and carried her over the threshold. He kissed her.

"This is the perfect surprise."

* * *

Lara looked at the massive house that her and Dean now owned; together. He came up behind her and slipped his hands around her, embracing her from behind.

"Everything okay?" He asked. She nodded before turning around to kiss him.

"Yes. One of your better ideas, Gallagher," said Lara, before running to the bedroom, Dean close behind her. She squealed as he grabbed her, and then relaxed.

"We're going to be late for work," she said breathlessly. He sighed, and released her. Within minutes they were dressed and ready for work.

"Lizzie, are you okay to drop Mikayla off at day-care?" Asked Lara as she entered the kitchen. Lizzie nodded.

"Sure. Have you thought anymore about…" Lara cut her off.

"Not at the moment. We can talk some more tonight," Lara replied. She kissed Mikayla on the forehead, and then she and Dean left.

"Lachie's getting out of hospital today," commented Lara as they drove to work.

"Isn't Jordan getting his cast off today as well?" Asked Dean, turning a corner.

"I think s… Wait. Isn't that Chantelle's car?" asked Lara as the pulled up into the carpark. Dean nodded.

"Something's going on," commented Dean. They both exited the car and headed up the stairs quietly. They could hear Michelle yelling, her voice clearly raised. Chantelle's voice was much quieter, controlled. The door opened.

"I don't know Michelle; it's all in Head Office's hands. Tell Vince to talk to Mike McGinnity," said Chantelle. Dean and Lara busied themselves at their desks.

"I can't; he resigned yesterday." Dean looked at Lara, and then at Michelle, who stood in the doorway of her office.

"Vince is gone?" Asked Lara. Michelle nodded, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Dean.

"He came in here, paperwork signed, and resigned. I think he wants to be able to spend some time with Emily and Rachel, and Kate's moved out, so it's understandable. And Vince has been here the whole time, since Rescue's inception." Dean nodded as Andy and Joey came up the stairs.

"So who takes his position then?" Asked Lara. Michelle shrugged.

"The way Head Office is talking at the moment, we won't need to find a replacement." Michelle sat down on Vince's old desk chair and leant back.

"What do you mean?" Asked Andy.

"Head Office want to shut us down. Apparently we're not quality enough anymore."

"Who do they want to replace us with?" Asked Lara angrily.

"Elite."

* * *

Heidi couldn't watch as they cut the cast of Jordan's leg and arm. The pieces fell away cleanly, revealing slightly wasted joints. He flexed them carefully.

"Some mild physiotherapy, and you'll be back on track," said the doctor in the room. Jordan smiled.

"Thanks mate." He climbed down off the table gingerly, and put a little weight on his leg. He smiled as it took it well, and then took a few steps forward. Heidi couldn't contain her excitement, and they left the hospital holding hands.

"I've got to head to wo…" Jordan stopped her.

"I'll go with you. I've hated staying at home while you've been at work; I miss our time together." Heidi smiled at him.

"I've missed you too Jord." She unlocked the car and they both climbed in. Heidi pulled out of the carpark, and they headed over to headquarters. Heidi heard a car horn beep behind her, and glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Chase is behind us," she said, smiling as they turned into the carpark. Chase climbed out at the same time Heidi and Jordan did.

"Jordan, mate! You're back! Finally, someone who will appreciate the kebab run," said Chase, shaking Jordan's hand before slapping his back.

"Not back just yet Chasie; I've still got some physio to do, but I miss being here," said Jordan as he carefully walked up the stairs. They were greeted by the miserable faces of Lara, Dean, Andy, Joey and Michelle.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Heidi, glancing around.

"Head Office wants to close us down, and replace us with Elite Squad," said Lara, staring at her desk.

"What? That's insane!" Replied Jordan. Michelle nodded, then stood up and walked into her office, slamming the door behind her. Vince's desk phone rang, and Jordan picked it up. Heidi crossed over to her desk.

"Does it mean they'll just fire us? Or do we get severance pay? What happens?" She asked. Dean sighed.

"No-one knows. It was unspoken word that Sydney Unit would never close down, unless Rescue itself closed down. We were pretty much guaranteed jobs. Why do you think it's so hard to work in this unit?" Asked Dean, leaning back.

"How can Elite just let them do this?" Asked Andy angrily.

"I don't think Elite even know And. Remember when they were getting all our callouts? They had no idea then," said Joey calmly. Heidi nodded.

"Don't blame them," she said quietly. Jordan hung up the phone.

"We just got a callout to the Great Western Highway. Small truck, blue sedan and the amco railing. It's not a pretty sight out there, and police rescue has asked if we could take the job," said Jordan, reading the notes from his pad. Dean stood up.

"Probably our last rescue. Come on," said Dean. They all moved slowly, not wanting to go, but knowing that their patients would need them.

"I'm with Lara, Chase, you're with Heidi, And, Joey. Jordan, you're on the desk. Can you let Michelle know the situation?" Asked Dean. Jordan nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Vince sat in his favourite chair, reading the newspaper, enjoying the quiet sounds of the world passing by outside his window. The girls were both at school; he'd enjoyed spending the night with them, the first in what seemed like a lifetime. Kate had moved out, and Emily and Rachel had spent an enjoyable evening with him. He felt like he'd missed so much when he'd been in a coma, and now was his chance. It had been a hard choice to resign from Rescue, but he was getting old. No more dangerous situations, just spending time with his two youngest girls. He wondered if he'd ever regret it…

_He stood in front of the mirror, a freshly pressed rescue uniform. His mother stood in the doorway._

_"Vince, you're fine. This is the job for you, don't worry," said Ana-Maria Marchello. He checked his uniform again._

_"Are you sure Mum?" Asked Vince, nervous. She nodded as she kissed her son's forehead._

_"You will be fine, don't worry." Vincent Marchello kissed his mother goodbye before running down the stairs. He drove to his first day of work, and met his unit leader, Michelle Letourneau, and the station manager Mike McGinnity. The other two team members around were Chantelle Gregory and JJ Callum. He shook hands with each of them, nerves and adrenaline fuelling his excitement…_

_Until they had their first callout…_

_Little did Vince know how much would change in that day…_

Vince's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, and he answered it quickly.

"Vince Marchello speaking," he said.

"Vince, it's Mike. Rescue has a bit of a problem," said Mike.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vince, putting his paper aside.

"They want to close down Rescue. I'm doing my best to avoid it if I can, but I'm going to need your help fighting Head Office. Chantelle's adamant that it has to be closed down, and I'm trying to change her mind, but it's not going to well," said Mike, frustrated.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Vince stormed into Chantelle's office, adrenaline fuelling him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, rising from her desk.

"You know what I mean. How could you even think about closing down the Sydney Unit? We were the first unit ever opened, the first base before operations were even thought about for Penrith, Wollongong, Wagga Wagga, Canberra. You can't tell me you're even  _thinking_  about replacing the Sydney unit with Elite," Chantelle placed her hands on the desk.

"I am Vince. It's time – we all know it's time," said Chantelle drily. Vince took a seat on the other side of her desk, and Chantelle sat on the other side. Vince smiled, a knowing smile. He leant forward on the desk, his hands clasped together.

"Do you remember April 9th, 1984?" He asked. She nodded…

She remembered it all too well…

_"Vince, hurry up with that crowbar!' Yelled Chantelle, working to keep her patient alive. Vince grabbed the tool from the van and brought it back over to where Chantelle was working._

_"Geez Vince, what took you so long?" She asked. She spoke to everybody like that. Her father was the main driving force behind the Rescue Operations Unit – Carl Gregory had paid the money to start such a unit after he lost his wife in a severe car accident, and Chantelle had become his eyes and ears for the unit. She used the tool to pry open the door of the car they were working on, and then Vince helped her move the patient out. After they handed the patient over to the ambulance service, Chantelle went back to the car. It shifted, pinning her underneath._

_"Vince," she called, the car starting to crush her, the air leaving her lungs. He raced back to her, Michelle and Mike joining them, Mike holding a carjack in his hand. Between the three of them, they shifted the car using both human force and the jack. It lifted; enough for Chantelle to slide backwards, and to roll off the edge of the cliff they were all working on precariously. She screamed; not the girlish scream you'd expect from one of Chantelle's stature, but a petrified scream. Michelle bent down to help her up, but Mike pulled her back, the edge of the cliff crumbling under her weight._

_"Help me! Don't leave me here!" She screamed. Vince had half a mind to, but moved to help her up anyway. She winced as Vince grabbed her around her waist, moving her to safety. She was no longer cocky like she was earlier; facing possible death she was quiet._

_"Let me have a look at those ribs," he said gently. She sat down on the edge of the back of the patrol, and took off her jacket, a plain white shirt underneath. Vince felt up her ribs._

_"Just cracked, no breaks," he announced, handing her the jacket. He went to walk away, but she pulled him back._

_"Vince," she started. He turned to look at her._

_"What?" He asked. She glanced down at the ground, and then back into Vince's piercing blue eyes._

_"I owe you one…"_

Chantelle sighed.

"I remember Vince," she said, slightly annoyed. He nodded.

"Well, I'm calling in that favour."

* * *

Dean drove the patrol, flooring it along the Great Western Highway. He was silent, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Dean," said Lara softly. He shook his head a little.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What are we going to do if Rescue does close down?" She asked.

"I've got money set aside in case this happened, I've got my superannuation saved up, and we can find jobs elsewhere. Don't stress about it," said Dean. Lara nodded, knowing she shouldn't, but deep down, she was. Chase radioed to them.

"Rescue Portable Four to Rescue Portable One, Dean, we're here, and it doesn't look good," said Chase. Dean floored the accelerator.

"We'll be there in about three minutes Chase. Keep the patients alive until we get there." Chase clicked off, and stood next to Andy, rubbing her back gently.

"Just breathe Andy," he said comfortingly. She'd gone over to the accident site, guns blazing, and had been confronted with one of the worst accidents she'd ever seen. They'd ever seen. She'd backed away before throwing up, before becoming pale and faint. Heidi returned with a bottle of water for her.

"Joey needs your help," commented Heidi to Chase. He nodded, and left Andy with Heidi. Dean and Lara pulled up a few moments later, and Dean jumped out. He glanced at Andy, and his brow furrowed with concern.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Heidi just pointed to the accident site.

"Lara, stay here for a second," said Dean. Lara looked at Heidi, confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Lara.

"It's really bad. One of the worst I've ever seen," said Heidi quietly. Andy was still shaking as Chase, Dean and Joey returned.

"One driver confirmed as dead, the other is critical. We've got to get him out, and we're going to need all hands on deck. Andy, are you okay?" Asked Dean. She nodded, standing up carefully. Her hands were still shaking, and her breathing bordering on hyperventilating, but she was willing to push on and get it over and done with. There would be time later to grieve for the poor man.

"Right, Chase and Heidi – combi-tools. Lara, grab the medi-kits, and liaise with the ambulance crews. Andy and Joey, reassure the guy, and check him over as best as you can. Keep me updated," said Dean. He grabbed his radio to update Jordan and Michelle on the situation. Andy picked her way through the car wreckage strewn across the road, Joey close behind her. She crouched down in front of the window where the man was trapped.

"Sir, my name is Andy, and this here is Joey. Can you tell me where it hurts?" She asked, putting on her best professional attitude. He was panicked, nervous.

"I can't feel anything. What did you do?!"

"Sir, it was nothing we did. You have just been in a car accident, we haven't moved you yet. Do you remember what caused the accident?" asked Andy as Joey held the man's head still. She pulled a collar out of her kit, and secured it carefully around his neck.

"No, all I remember is that bloody P-plater trying to overtake a slower truck, and came into my lane of traffic. I tried to avoid him, but he just seemed to aim for me," said the male. Andy nodded.

"Is he okay?" Asked the man nervously. Andy glanced at Joey.

"He's in a critical condition at the moment," lied Joey. Andy took the man's blood pressure. It was quite low, indicating a bleed somewhere.

"Sir," she started, and he interrupted her.

"Lou. Lou Caster." He said firmly. He was an older man, closer to his sixties. Andy nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Lou, we've got to get you out of here. You've got a bleed somewhere, possibly an internal bleed. We're going to get you out as soon as possible. Joey will stay with you," said Andy, moving away, face paling again. Joey grabbed his radio.

"Rescue Portable Eight to Rescue Portable Four. Heidi, Andy's just left the patient and myself, and she doesn't look good. Can you check on her please?" Asked Joey.

"Roger that. Thanks for the heads up Joey." Heidi glanced at Chase and he nodded.

"Go. Make sure she's okay," he replied. Heidi nodded, leaving Chase with the combi-tools. Dean was talking to the ambulance crew, organising how they were going to get Lou out of the truck quickly and into the ambulance. Heidi crept around the Patrol to find Andy slumped against the patrol, her body shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh my god, Andy," said Heidi softly, before dropping down next to her. She wrapped an arm around her, and Andy cried harder. After a few moments, she regained herself, and pulled away from Heidi, preferring to draw her knees up to her chest.

"Andy, what's going on?" Asked Heidi.

"His name is Callum Walsh. We were in high school together. He wasn't well liked, but made it through. He was picked on regularly by other kids." Heidi nodded, not seeing the logic behind the conversation yet.

"He called me last night; to say goodbye. I didn't understand it until now. He was suicidal Heidi, and I missed it all! He was a nice kid, I thought he was doing better now school had finished and he was attending uni." Andy worked herself into a state, emotionally on the edge herself.

"Andy, how could you have known? We all think it's going to get better after high school, but for some people it doesn't," said Heidi quietly. Andy nodded, feeling ill. Heidi stood up, and pulled Andy up with her.

"Sit in the patrol. We can deal with this," said Heidi. Andy nodded, and walked away slowly to the patrol. Heidi returned to the rest of the team, and tapped Joey on the back.

"Andy's in the patrol," she said simply. Joey nodded, and allowed Heidi in to where Lou was lying.

"Is everything okay with the girl?" Asked Lou. Heidi nodded.

"It'll be fine. Now, let's get you out of here."

* * *

"What exactly do you want me to do Vince?" Asked Chantelle.

"I want to know what prompted all this. Why do you decide to shut us down now, after all these years?" Asked Vince.

"It's not us. It's the government; they prefer the work of Elite. We're not questioning them, they provide us with the necessary funding to keep going." Vince was incensed.

"But it was them that started the initiative in the beginning? What changed with us now? Are we too young, do we need a change of team? What?" Asked Vince. Chantelle shook her head.

"A disgruntled previous employee who has now made it up into the higher ranks of government, and now wants to destroy your team." Vince wracked his brain, trying to work out who it could possibly be.

"Do you remember Violet Granger?" She asked. Vince remembered her all too well. She had worked with the rescue team for a few short weeks, just before Heidi had come in and taken her position. Violet was deemed too unfit and lacking the necessary drive to perform as a rescue worker, and was dismissed.

"I thought she became the ambo's problem?" Said Vince. Chantelle shook her head.

"Nope. She began researching politics, studying, until she became a member of parliament. Now she's aiming to close us down," said Chantelle, rubbing her temples.

"So you're just going to let her do it?" Said Vince incredulously. Chantelle slammed her hands on the desk.

"How else am I supposed to deal with this Vince? I don't know what to do; I haven't even told Mike what's going on, and the head, Mary Hardaker, hasn't made the connection yet. I don't know what to tell them; that we have a disgruntled former employee? I don't even know how to fix this," said Chantelle, and for a moment, Vince caught a glimpse of the old Chantelle, the one who used to pull pranks on him in the stationhouse, the one he used to have to get out of awkward situations… The one he remembered falling in love with.

"We need to bring to light that this was the same group that she was a member of. You two were friends, you left around the same time. What happened then?" He asked.

"She was rude, insubordinate. She kept telling me how much of a poor boss you were, and how she should have received your job instead of being made a lowly rescue worker. She made plans to spike your drink with something, make you look incompetent. The next day, after she told me her plans, I resigned from working with you, and Head Office made me a job offer. The next week, you fired her and hired Heidi in the same day." Vince was gobsmacked.

"Are you willing to make a statement about everything you've just told me?" Asked Vince, his hands folded in front of him, his face serious. Chantelle nodded.

"Of course. I never really wanted to shut Rescue down, but I'm becoming a pawn in Violet's game."

* * *

Violet strutted around her office, pleased with the work she was accomplishing. She preferred the work of Mark Ramirez over the work of Vince, but that was only because he fired her. She knew perfectly well that she was capable and up to the job of being a Rescue worker, and she was convinced that Vince had had it out for it. Now she held the upper hand…

* * *

They extracted Lou quickly, and he was whisked away by ambulance. The team heaved a collective sigh of relief as the police and ambulance crews took over, cleaning up the wreckage. Dean looked at Heidi.

"Is Andy okay?" Asked Dean. Heidi shook her head.

"Not really," she sighed, leaning against the other patrol.

"What happened?" Asked Lara.

"It wasn't an accident. Andy went to school with the other boy, and was picked on extensively. She thought that once they headed off to uni that things would get better for him. Her worst fears for him were confirmed when Lou told us that Callum seemed to drive himself straight at Lou's truck, didn't even try to swerve away." Lara covered her mouth in shock, and Dean and Chase dropped their heads, shuffling their feet a little. Heidi continued.

"He called her last night," she said softly. Chase moved around to stand next to her, and Dean wrapped an arm around Lara. Heidi could feel the emotion forming a lump in her throat.

"He… He called to say goodbye…"

* * *

Joey leant against the door of the patrol. Andy had cried herself out, and was leaning on Joey's chest.

"I need Liam," she whispered. She felt strange being embraced by Joey, and wanted her fiancée to take his place. She still appreciated Joey being there with her though. Joey pulled out his phone.

"Do you want me to ring him?" Joey asked. He understood her need for Liam, and wanted to help her as best as he could. She nodded into his chest, and Joey dialled Liam's number. Heidi opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat. Chase threw the medi-packs into the back of the patrol, slammed the back door, and then climbed into the driver's seat. Heidi's eyes were red, and Chase was quiet. Andy didn't look at either of them as Joey spoke quietly on the phone. Dean and Lara pulled out in front of them. They'd organised to head back first to brief Michelle and Jordan on what happened. Joey finished his phone call quietly and hung up.

"Liam's going to meet us at the local hospital with the chopper to pick up Andy. Is that okay?" Asked Joey. Chase nodded and took a left turn, heading for the hospital.

"Rescue Portable Three to Rescue Portable One. Dean, we're making a stop so Liam can pick up Andy, and then we'll head back," said Chase.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Portable Three, copy that Chase. See you when you get back." Chase pulled up near the helipad, and Andy and Joey got out. Liam was leaning against his chopper, waiting. When he saw Andy, he opened his arms, and she ran to him. He embraced her, and then nodded his thanks to Joey. Joey turned heel and got back into the patrol, strapping himself in.

"Go," he said sullenly. Heidi glanced back at him, and then faced the front. Her emotions were almost out of control, thoughts of Rescue closing, someone's life ending, and so many other things running through her mind. She wanted Jordan, to tell him how much she loved him. The hour it took to get back to headquarters seemed to take no time at all, and she found herself being embraced by Jordan. Dean had conveyed most of the raw details to Jordan and Michelle. Lara hadn't been able to speak, instead heading for the shower, to wash away the memories of the day.

"Where's Andy?" Asked Michelle.

"Liam picked her up," said Chase. She nodded, and passed out the paperwork for the team to fill in. These would be their last reports as members of Rescue…

* * *

"Miss Violet Granger?" Asked a policeman. She looked up from her desk and smiled sweetly.

"Yes. How may I help you?" She asked, laying her pen down on the desk.

"Miss Granger, you are being charged over several incidents whilst in the employment of Rescue: Special Ops, including the spiking of Mr Vincent Marchello's drinks, and the attempted murder of Mr Marchello. This evidence has been brought to police attention recently, and you will be jailed. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Any assets you have will be frozen in the course of this investigation, and your electorate will be managed by another politician." He pulled out a set of handcuffs, and stood behind her, clasping them around her wrists.

"But, this is impossible! It's not me! I'm being set up, I tell you," she insisted angrily. She had her thoughts about who it was, and she was convinced it had to be a set-up. They had no reason to get her arrested; she was trying to get  _them_ arrested!

"Photographic and video evidence says otherwise ma'am." He led her outside, and tried to put her into the back of the police car. News teams swarmed the car, trying to get interviews and video footage in time for the evening news.

"You can't do this to me! I'm too important! Julia will hear about this, and then you'll lose your jobs, just like Kevin lost his! This is unfair!" She shrieked. The camera's filmed every moment of Violet's outburst, streaming it live to TV studios everywhere. Then she saw Vince and Chantelle.

"You! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed. Vince and Chantelle just watched her as the police forced her into their vehicle, before driving away. Vince turned to Chantelle, concern painted across his face.

"What happens now?"

* * *

Vince strode inside Rescue Headquarters, the mood stifling.

"What's with the sad faces?" Asked Vince, looking around.

"Just been a rough day," answered Michelle.

"Well, perk up. I've asked Andy to come back with Liam, and Kate and Lachie are coming back," said Vince.

"Is it what I think it is?" Asked Michelle. Vince shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know Michelle. You'll have to wait and see," he said slyly, leaning back in his chair. Michelle was practically itching to find out, but couldn't pry anymore information out of Vince. After an hour, Kate and Lachie showed up. Lachie still wasn't too steady on his feet, and Chase and Dean headed downstairs to help him upstairs.

"Hi Dad," said Kate, kissing Vince on the cheek. He smiled back at her.

"Hi Grommet," replied Vince. Kate pulled out a chair for Lachie, and grabbed another for herself. Dean and Chase got Lachie to the top of the stairs; despite the fact they had an elevator, Lachie was determined to try and climb the stairs. Dean and Chase helped him into the chair next to Kate's. He was breathing heavily from exertion after his trip up.

"Next time you're taking the elevator," said Chase, rubbing his shoulder. Lachie smiled, and reached over for Kate's hand.

"So Vince, why are we all here?" Asked Michelle. Vince shook his head.

"Not yet. Andy and Liam aren't here yet," said Vince. Lara sat on the floor in front of Dean. Heidi was sitting on the desk behind Jordan, massaging his shoulders. Michelle just couldn't sit still, and Chase was trying to stifle a laugh watching her pace the room.

"They'll be here Michelle, don't worry," said Vince. She heard a car outside and raced over to the window.

"They're here!" She announced. Vince almost laughed at her, but didn't. Andy and Liam made their way up the stairs, and stood together, Liam's arms wrapped around Andy. Her eyes were still rimmed red, and Vince raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't ask.

"Well, come on Vince, what's the news?" Asked Lara from her seat on the floor.

"Well, Head Office has asked me to work with them. I'll be putting together training sessions, organising teams for other units, dealing with employment. And its pays really good money," said Vince excitedly.

"That's fabulous Vince. It's going to be a great opportunity for you," said Heidi from her seat behind Jordan.

"That's not all," said Vince. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He checked his watch.

"Flip on the news. Channel Nine," said Vince. Heidi leant back and grabbed the remote, switching on the widescreen.

"Today Miss Violet Granger, Member for Sydney, has today been arrested on several counts of extortion and attempted murder, and will serve over twelve years in prison, possibly more. She will attend court on Monday…" Heidi hit mute.

"Vince, what does this mean?" Asked Michelle. She had a fair idea of what he was going to say, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. He grinned at the team, and Heidi had the urge to hit him.

"It means that Sydney Unit is safe; we're not being closed down!" The team erupted, cheering. Dean pulled out beers and soda from the fridge, passing them out. Andy and Liam declined, preferring to leave. All the emotion had been too much for Andy, and she just wanted to leave. The team understood, allowing her to go. Michelle fretted a little.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" She asked. Joey nodded.

"Liam's going to keep us updated, and let us know how she's going," said Joey, sipping his beer. Michelle nodded.

"So, what do you say to drinks on the house tonight? I've organised babysitters for my kids, and Amber and Alicia are going back to my place tonight. Jess has Izzy to help her with Indi, Eli and Riley, and Liz said she'll take care of Mikayla," said Vince, scrolling through his messages.

"Geez Vince, how much time did you have to organise everything today?" Asked Lara incredulously. He winked.

"I've got a personal assistant now, and she's been busy at work since Violet's arrest," said Vince.

"You've got a personal assistant? Who?" Asked Heidi.

"Chantelle Gregory," said Vince smugly. Heidi high-fived him.

"Congratulations Vince," she said excitedly. He linked arms with her, and they walked downstairs. Chase helped Kate with Lachie, and they took him down in the lift. A blue sedan pulled up just as they were about to leave.

"Vince Marchello?" Asked the girl, exiting the car. Vince raised a hand.

"That would be me," he said. She handed him a note.

"Mum wanted this note to get to you, no matter what happened." She handed him the slip of paper before getting back into her car and speeding away, red P-plates glistening in the evening light. Vince shrugged his shoulders, and opened the note.

_"You're safe. For now."_


End file.
